It's Just the Beginning
by TrinityxInsane
Summary: Just when you think the person you despised the most, gave you hope, the feeling of importance. Or maybe its just the attraction, making you want to forget death... Bonnie&Damon of course!
1. Chapter 1

_**This is my first one shot, and will be doing a lot more. It is very sexual so beware ;) I mean who doesn't like vampire and witch sex? Enjoy.**_

It's Just the Beginning

**It was only one time. One time he tried to take her life, and leave her to drown in pain. He didn't even mean it. It was a mistake. Even when she left for three weeks to stay with family to recover from the death of her grams, she knew he'd be waiting to make some stupid-ass comment to toy with her. Weird thing was that… she didn't feel bad. She felt like a demon with the fact that she never cried since she left, and felt like crap with the fact that she accepted grams permanent absence. She didn't know why or how. All she wanted to do was to forgive and forget. Forget yea sure. But forgive… who? **

**It was one hour too early to be visiting Elena's place. It was two in the morning. She knew it was ridiculous. And no one would be up, but something told her this was the only time to actually feel safe. Feel adventurous maybe. Bonnie just needed an adrenaline rush. From anything, and she meant anything. Maybe even another attack. She hasn't mastered her powers just yet…but she could possibly fire up a car or two…**

''**Here I go'', Bonnie whispered to herself. Why am I so scared to knock on my best friend of 17 years door? She thought. Who knew how she would handle everything?**

**Bonnie gave the crisp, golden-brown piece of wood three light, soft knocks. **

**Her heart raced like no other, and she was almost deciding to leave when a familiar face appeared. **

**Her hands began to sweat while she attempted to move her feet. That didn't work one bit. She was confused as whether or not she should be terrified or plain annoyed. What the fuck was Damon doing at Elena's house, and why was he answering the door?**

''**Hello little witch''.**

''**Damon'', Bonnie squeaked.**

''**How was your little vacation? I heard Paris was to die for, Damon smirked. Making a hand gesture that was disturbingly identical to Caroline's', when she discovers she has an extra pack of hair bottle shampoos. **

'' **I didn't go to Paris, and no one died… '' She started, trying to hold back the tears from the sudden mention of death.**

''**Why so down? Cat caught your tongue? Or was it the amount of… wait. Bonnie I didn't mean…**

**Damon knew he past the limit. He had eyes for the green-eyed witch, and he wanted to feed on her. Witch blood is sacred to vampires. It makes the stronger. And ever since the night he attacked her, he's never felt so alive. He was going to make peace, and he was going to get in her pants.**

''**I have to go''. Bonnie rushed to her car, hoping she could reach home in time before Damon was to catch her balling out tears. She again couldn't understand her own emotions. Sure Damon mentioned death and all, but knew there was nothing to worry about anymore. Grams is in a better place. Get over it, right?**

''**Hey wait! What the hell!? So there's no reunion? No tears of joy or a kiss? Damon covered up, walking with such posture and manliness it made Bonnie shiver.**

''**What do you want Damon?'' Bonnie began, trying to figure out if she could out-run him. Yea…impossible.**

''**I just want to talk. To see if your alright I guess.'' He replied innocently.**

**Bonnie broke out laughing. She didn't know what else to do. Damon wanting to know if ****she**** was alright? Ha! That was too much of a joke to pass up. How could he ever even care? He only cared about himself, and how many girls he could get in his bed in a week.**

''**Something funny I see'', He replied surprised to the odd change in her mood, moving closer and closer by the second.**

''**Aha! I just…. Sorry, that wasn't supposed to happen. I haven't laughed in forever. You just made my day… Bonnie covered up. She knew she had no chance with Damon. He was a sadistic vampire with no meaning and no love. Especially no sense of emotion. Just to fuck fuck fuck, suck suck suck, and kill kill kill. Doesn't it get old?**

**Damon used his vampire speed, and slammed Bonnie against her car. He noticed she was thinking way too hard, and he wanted to get her mind off out things.**

''**.?**

''**I am going to make you happy for one time in your life sweetheart. And your going to enjoy it.'' Damon spoke in seduction.**

''**Damon don't! Bonnie said as she tried to push him off of her. He gripped her wrists and held them above of her head with one hand as he trailed long soft pecks along her neck.**

''**I'll scream'', she whispered with a pathetic whimper in her voice. She was shaking and she could feel the light smirk that spread across his face.**

''**Oh really now? Your saying you don't want me? Is that a trick question or am I being punked? You and I both know you want this. Just trust your instincts.**

**Damon's lips met her lips and she was a goner. She ran her smooth elegant mocha hand through his dark brown ruffled hair, and moaned each time he stroked his tongue against hers. The kiss was passionate. Something she had never exactly experienced with any other guy before. Damon was different. In many good ways to bad. He then lifted her up, her back supported by the car, as she wrapped her legs around Damon's sculptured waist.**

**Damon couldn't take it anymore. He wanted to be inside of her. He wanted to thrust his hard member in her spot and make her scream with pleasure.**

**Bonnie understood where he thought this was going. It couldn't go too far because they were outside of Elena's house the whole time! They both had some explaining too do, but she would just keep it a secret for a while…**

**Damon knew she wouldn't be willing to have sex with him right in front of her best friends house, so instead he decided to make Bonnie remember she was his. To remember that if any guy were ever thinking of taking her or touching her, they have better wish they were freaking dead meat. Literally.**

**Bonnie didn't know what had gone in to her. She definitely blamed herself for grams death, but at the same time wasn't it Damon who wanted to get the fucked up Katherine bitch out in the first place? She couldn't get herself to realize what she was doing with Damon was a mistake. But right then and there, she was so sick and fucking tired of playing by the rules. It was time to change history.**

**As Damon cupped Bonnies' ass he violently massaged his groin to her vaginal area, neither of them being able to catch their breaths. He was rocking harder and harder making her cum. Her purple skinny jeans were getting seriously damp, and his member was throbbing and growing annoyed of the non skin-on-skin contact it desired. He decided to make use of the limited time they had before Elena were to wake up. He ran his manly hands over her neck, travelled down her breasts, and squeezed them, making her gasp holding in a scream. Damon then traced one finger in-between her legs, about to dip his finger in her panties. He did what he thought would make her cum even more out of control, then pierced his finger inside of her. She screamed in to his leather jacket, as her body jerked violently, her hips swaying in a particular motion. He chuckled at how much she was enjoying his movements, and then stuck two more fingers in to her, making her loose the feeling in her legs. Bonnie's eyes began to blur as her lip began to bleed from how hard she was trying to contain her moaning by biting down on her lip. Damon released his fingers from their spot then sucked the liquid dry. He swallowed and watched Bonnie's eyes as she licked her lips. He winked at her, tracing his tongue around the shape of her full lips. She followed his actions, grabbed his body closer to her, and kissed him so deeply Damon thought he was dreaming. She sucked his lip as he did to her, and tasted herself on his tongue.**

**It must have been on half an hour the kept this speed up and they were amazed.**

**Bonnie pulled away from his mouth, regretting the action and nestled her pretty head in Damon hollow neck. She caught her breath, un-wrapped her legs from his waist, and then began to speak.**

''**What are we doing?''**

''**Having fun, is that such a crime?'' Damon smirked. But he knew it was more than that. He felt a sudden urge to take her home. To make sure she would arrive home safely. But he didn't want to seem desperate.**

''**You know what I mean Damon.'' Bonnie spoke softly, biting down on her lip making him want to rip her clothes off and plunge his little friend in to her hole.**

''**I have to go...''**

''**You can't run away from me forever little witch.'' Damon said, feeling strangely rejected.**

**Bonnie was about to respond with an all American attitude talk back but shut her mouth when she noticed Elena's light in her room turned on. Bonnie did not want to face her. Not like this. Not now.**

**Before he could say another word, Bonnie jumped in to her silver car, and slowly drove away without another word.**

**Damon watched as her face lit up with the most beautiful smile. It made his heart skip a beat. It was a smile of pain, hope and gratitude. He knew she was thankful for the change in reality. And what he did with/to her.**

'' **This is only the beginning Bonnie Bennett'', Damon said to himself, still in awe of what had just occurred.**

**Damon thought about the night he attacked her, and came to a conclusion.**

**He was going to g****et in bed with the witch even if it killed him…Literally.**

**~End of one-shot~**

**Hot no?;)**

_**I hope you liked it, and I will soon be uploading for my other fanfic bamon story. Yes its been awhile and I have made a few of my readers upset with how long Im taking**__** with uploading. I just wanted to start fresh for a bit and get use to the one shots. Once again I hope you enjoyed**____** Please review**____** thanks so much.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**The Witch is Mine Chapter 2**

**Rating: Mature******

**Pairing: Bonnie/Damon******

**Playlist:****Enrique- Tonight I'm loving/fucking you, The grinding scene  
****  
****Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. They belong to L.J. Smith/The CW.**

**A/N Hey guys! So this was suppose to be a one shot, but a lot of you wanted me to continue. So This is already on my profile but I guess some of you were confused that I didn't just upload the second chapter here, so sorry for the confusion! I just edited this so enjoy ! **

**JEREMY's P.O.V**

She was the hottest shit around. The way her green orbs sparkled in the sunlight, the way her honey brown locks bounced as her sexy hips swayed in the motion of belly dancer... She was just... perfect. Jeremy's groin ached just thinking about her, better yet watching her grind with some random douche at the mystic falls grill, karaoke night wishing it was him. He sat impatiently at the bar imagining his hands on her slim yet curvaceous body, whispering sweet nothings in her ear. Come away with me, is what little Jeremy would say to her...If only she didn't reject him so many times. It's only a minor crush Jeremy, you'll get over me... Is what Bonnie would say to him over and over again. It kind of seemed like blah blah blah after a while. Jeremy wasn't always the sweet innocent kid, and was completely convinced someday he would get Bonnie to like him, and not in the friends context either. I'm gonna make her mine, Jeremy thought, not aware of the body that sat two seats away from him. This was a war waiting to happen...

**DAMONS' P.O.V**

Ha! The little emo Jeremy bitch is practically drooling over my witch, Damon thought as he watched Bonnie grinding with some douche ass-wipe who couldn't even match with her rhythms even if he tried. He was pissed, no… frustrated, jealous, horny, and very much hard. This fuckin kid would not see the worst of his days if he continued touching her like he was, and considering the fact that Bonnie would kill him if he killed her date, he would distract himself by beating out his non worthy competition…Elena's little bitch of a brother.

''If he keeps licking his lips like that I will personally rip out his tongue and use it as a friggin' sling shot,'' I swore under my breath.

It's freaking pathetic. If only he knew what kind of an affect I had on Bonnie just a couple of nights ago. My mocha goddess is a screamer. No one touches my property but me. Hell no. Fuck no! Sure I fucked up her life for a while, but she has the hots for me and I could care less if she yells and screams, only if it's my name, he thought.

Damon knew bonnie had no feelings for Jeremy. He was like a little brother to her, if anything it would be incest for her to actually hook up with him. Mr. Salvatore was confident indeed, and decided that he's had enough of grilling Bonnie's rebound. He was going to take back what was his. Damon smirked as he rose from his position from the bar, not paying attention to the residents who gazed up at him wondering where such a handsome beauty came from. The grill fell silent, as he headed his way to the dance floor. Damon smirked, "This is a battle I've already won, "...

**BONNIE'S P.O.V**

It was all so exhilarating, watching out of the corner of her eyes as Damon's jaw tightened, hands clenching in to fists, and damn she could see how hard he really was. He wasn't hiding it either. She knew even without her witchy voodo senses that both males were eyeing her down like a naked porn star. Practically waiting to pounce on her if she made a sudden move, like dashing out of the window. Thinking about it just made her giggle. That would be the most idiotic thing to do, considering the fact she finally felt how it would to be the center of attention of two guys. She felt like Elena for a bit. Not that she had anything against her best friend, but bonnie had a stressful year and just needed some fun. So screw rules for a while, well maybe for one night, Bonnie thought as she continued to sway her hips against her dates crotch. She also knew her date Dylan didn't know what the hell he was doing. He would hold her waist but always felt like getting aggressive. No control. Not like Damon at all Bonnie smiled to herself. She snapped herself out of her fantasies of Damon pounding her and decided she was gonna lay a sexy kiss on Dylan. Just to make Damon loose his mind a bit more, and to show Jeremy that she clearly wasn't interested in him. Bonnie took him by the neck, but suddenly halted as the room fell silent. Bonnie spun around as she met Damon's crystal blue orbs. "..

''Can I have this dance?'' Damon whispered seductively.  
But before Bonnie could even attempt to answer, Damon spun her around, her back making contact with his chest. Dylan her date instantly backed off, sensing the sexual tension. His hands met her curvy hips, making her moan silently as she felt his erection on her bottom. (Through her skin tight, mid -thigh dress) Her legs began to wobble as the music began to start,

_I know you want me  
I made it obvious that I want you too  
So put it on me  
Let's remove the space between me and you  
Now rock your body (oooh)  
Damn I like the way that you move  
So give it to me (oooo oooh)  
Cause I already know what you wanna do_

_Here's the situation  
Been to every nation  
Nobody's ever made me feel the way that you do  
You know my motivation  
Given my reputation  
Please excuse me I don't mean to be rude_

_But tonight I'm fucking you  
Oh you know  
That tonight I'm fucking you  
Oh you know  
That tonight I'm fucking you  
Oh you know  
That tonight I'm fucking you  
Oh you know_

Bonnie's muscles relaxed once everyone in the room was finished giving stares and accusations of being a couple (not that they really minded).

''Relax,'' Damon whispered in her ear, kissing his way from her neck down to her shoulder. Bonnie shivered, cursing to herself for wearing a thong. She was dripping wet. She was wet for him and him only. Damon could smell her juices from a mile away, and the fact that she wasn't running away from him but continued swaying her hips with his, kept him from taking her right there on the floor in front of everyone. He didn't know how he had so much control around her. Maybe it was because he didn't want to lose her, or because he wanted her to feel safe around him at all times?

Why the fuck do I sound like fuckin Stefan. All feelings and no fuck, Damon thought.  
Well a bit of foreplay, why not?

Just then, Saint Stefan and his love Elena walk through the doors with a look of shock on their faces. He knew where this was going. Seeing the devil and the one person whom everyone thought hated him the most grinding and flirting? Things were about to get a bit interesting...

**ELENA'S P.O.V**

Wow. Just wow. What the hell was Damon freaking Salvatore doing with my best friend? I mean... She wasn't screaming for help or yelling, or... Well she seemed to be having a ball for crying out loud! Why should I care? I love Stefan, and only Stefan. I just hope Damon knows what he's doing. I'll be damned if I'm going to let Damon mess with Bonnie's feelings. But geeze it's about time they gave in to each other. They might as well strip and fuck right now. I walked over to the make believe couple to tell them the bad news, but Stefan beat me to it. This isn't good...

**STEFAN'S P.O.V**

My eyes widened in complete and utter surprise. Not the fact that both Damon and Bonnie were so close they near fucking distance, but because he knew the way they would look at each other endlessly, through all of their endless banter, that they always screamed sexual tension. It was just so obvious. It was about time they finally got to action. But Rose was in trouble, and even though they broke off being best friends, she needed him. I just hope Bonnie understands. Knowing her it'll take a while for her to come around.

Stefan's look of panic told Damon that rose was definitely causing trouble in town. Damon knew he was the only one who could help her. But all he could think about was Bonnie. He was beginning to get addicted to her, a drug almost. Something he never wanted to let go of. He also knew the consequences of doing what he was about to do next.

''Emo boy,'' Damon yelled from the dance floor signaling Jeremy from his slouched position siting on the bar stool. Jeremy immediately rushed over sensing annoyance from the older vamp.

''What is it Damon, more procrastinating?'' Jeremy frowned, upset with how close Damon held Bonnie towards him.

''Hmm funny, shut the fuck up and listen. You're going to take Bonnie home and make sure she's safe. Can you do that druggie?''

''Damon!'' Stefan and Elena yelled in unison, sensing a fight coming along.

'Yes mom and dad? Anyway, so Gilbert, don't make me regret leaving you with her'', Damon growled as Jeremy smirked, clearly aware of the amount of paranoia the vampire felt about Bonnie and Jeremy all alone in his car.

''Let's go Jeremy,'' Bonnie yelled speed walking towards the door of the grill. Bonnie was pissed Damon was leaving her, and she had a pretty god reason why. Rose. If it wasn't about Elena it was Rose, oh the irony. Am I chopped liver? Bonnie thought to herself.

'No kiss goodbye?''

''Shut the hell up Damon. You're just like all the rest,'' Bonnie whispered.

The Scooby gang fell silent. They all knew what affect her last comment had on Damon; he wasn't too happy about it but he would talk about it with her later.

''Let's go'', Damon growled at Stefan, clearly hurt and confused.

As I walked up the stairs to my porch, with my luggage in hand, I thanked Jeremy and waved goodbye as he dropped me off home. After leaving my stuff at Elena's the other night, Jeremy had offered to bring it in his car whenever I was ready to go home again. After tonight, I had to make sure I didn't offend him in any way. I wanted to show Jeremy I wasn't interested by not using words this time, so instead I offered to set him up on a date the next weekend. His eyes became dull, his cute boyish smile fading within the night.

''Maybe I'm not interested in any other girls Bonnie'', Jeremy forced out.

''Maybe you shouldn't be interested for your own sake, I responded lightly with sad eyes.

Jeremy just upped and walked to his car. I can't take rejection yet I always reject. Hypocrite much? I decide to clear my thoughts of negativity. My eyes tighten and a grin spreads across my face as I reminisce about all the good times I've had just a week ago with relatives. It was fun, peaceful, and simply relaxing. But suddenly all changed once I got back. When I went to Elena's and found Damon. All I wanted was a quick chat with my best friend, or even a little girl time. But honestly! What the hell was I thinking? I've always known how much of an ass Damon was, but he made me feel so good...no one, and I mean **NO ONE** has ever made me feel that live before. Like I actually was worth something... that life itself wasn't all that much of a bitch.

The way his hands roamed my body, the way his finger teased my clit, or damn...The way he rubbed his erection on me.

**FUCK.**

I'm screwed! I shouldn't be feeling this way. This is Damon Salvatore. The demon which whom had legit ruined my life in a split of a second. And just an hour ago, at the mystic Grill...What the fuck was that? What had gotten in to me? I let Damon take me on the dance floor without hesitation! He was a god with his hips, I can't lie... But the mood was ruined once Elena and Stefan walked in. Elena making accusations like everyone who was there and Damon didn't even look at me once, as she walked through the door. I mean what the hell just happened? What aren't they telling me? He also had the audacity to ask Jeremy to escort me home?

**WHAT THE FUCK**!

Just when I thought things would change for the better in some odd way.. They don't. I guess I'm used to it. It was fun while it lasted…

The black bird in the tree watched as Bonnie whispered those last six words just before entering her safe house. Somehow Damon would make it up to his witch, and this time involving feelings. Something he definitely had to work on. A challenge the man was oh so ready for.

Game on.

_~ FINI._

**********  
**A/N: Well that felt really good!:)  
To finally get out another chapter!  
I hope you guys liked it, and R&R always puts a smile on a writers face.  
Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Let Me In Chapter 3**

**Rating: Mature****Pairing: Bonnie/Damon****Playlist: Don't wake me up: Chris Brown****  
****  
****Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. They belong to L.J. Smith/The CW.**

**A/N: Wanted to get out a chapter for you guys! A bit shorter than usual but I promise to get back on the long chapters as soon as possible! Enjoy! **

''Bonnnieeeeee'', Damon growled.

The brunette moaned, groaning, whimpering as Damon thrust in to her with full force, withering beneath him. He grabbed her hair, tugging and pinching her nipples as he pounded her from behind. The intensity she felt made her eyes roll to the back of her head causing her to scream out his name over and over again in pure ecstasy …

''Daaaamooonn, ughh yessss.. oh! Damon!''

''Shut up and just take it for crying out loud!'' Damon screamed pushing out of her, moving to the side of his bed. He usually loved when women he fucked screamed out his name. He loved knowing he could bring such joy in to their lives by just one glance, one wink had them dropping their panties faster than the speed of light, and there he had it, one great fuck with legitimately **no work** being done. But the thought of pretending the woman behind him was Bonnie didn't bring him justice to their dirty activities. Though he and Bonnie never had sex, he liked the way her dark chocolate hair smelled like strawberries and lemon. He liked the way she easily reacted to his soft touch, or the way she pouted when he teased her knowing she always wanted more...but this girl in his presence? She smelled like vanilla and cigars, a horrid combination he did not find amusing, but distracting.

The girl flushed, the tips of her ears burning from embarrassment.

''Did I do something wrong Dammy?'' She cooed, reaching for his arm, frowning instantly as he moved his hand away in disgust.

''I don't know why you're being so crabby, you picked me remember? You wanted to fuck me and no one else in that club baby''! The young girl whined like a toddler.

''Get out'', he groaned annoyed with her stupid ass nickname she'd given him. Like she's only known him for a matter or two hours, who the hell did this bitch think she was?

''But Damon I can be your…Bonnie if you want, I can change my name to her that way you won't have to keep remembering mine and hers at the same time'', She gleamed clapping her hands together like a cheerleader.

The vampire rolled his eyes, sighing at how stupid this girl turned out to be. Who knew airheads went to the library he thought realizing she probably did her undercover missions of giving blow jobs underneath tables and behind bookcases.

''Listen'', Damon turned around, facing her, his eyes pouring in to her midnight blacks. ''I don't know who you are; neither do you know who I am. We've never had sex, but I did give you the best eye sex in the history of eyes sex's''. Damon shook his head, confused with his own statement, but decided to continue anyway. ''Go home and read a damn book''.

The dark skinned beauty nodded her head, her eyes spacing out, as she slipped on her fall dress. She then grabbed her undergarments, before rushing out of his room, closing the door on her way out.

Growling, Damon casually walked to his marble floored washroom, turning on the water to ice cold as he jumped in ready to relieve himself of the stress he couldn't take out with his latest victim. Fondling his shaft in his hand he thought back to Bonnie and that night he went out look for rose. The way their bodies swayed together to the music, her hands holding on to the nape of his neck, the way her neck tasted as he licked blew nipped at her hot spot making her shiver,** always** causing him to smirk. Just the feel of her plump ass rubbing against his dick… it made the need for him to do crazy things to her impossible to succumb.

He pumped and pumped harder, his dick hardening, eyes rolling back, thinking of how Bonnie would feel naked under warmth. How her mouth would feel around his cock. How her sweet smelling clit would taste on his adventurous tongue. He wanted to taste her lips again…no needed to taste her soft plump lips again…to nip at them, bite them, anything that had to do with her screaming out her name.

That was two weeks ago. Two damn long weeks he's seen or touched the witch. She had been walking around acting as if everything were fine, not even once coming to him for a hook-up. The fact he kept waiting for her, day after day for her made him furious, made him want to yell, scream at her, make her cry. Her last words played in his mind like a tape recorder.

''_Shut the hell up Damon. You're just like all the rest''…_

'''_Shut the hell up Damon. You're just like all the rest''…_

''_You're just like all the rest''…_

''_You're just like all the rest''…_

''Just like the rest…okay watch me prove you wrong witchy'', Damon whispered, finishing his masturbation period, washing himself with soap, rinsing with water, before stepping out the shower. Stomping towards his dresser, he rummaged for his iPhone texting Bonnie, smirking devilishly.

**I'm coming over.**

Five minutes without a response before Bonnie replies.

**B- What?! No no don't, can we talk tomorrow?**

Damons' eye brow lifted up in curiosity.

**D- What seems to be the problem with talking now?**

**B- I'm busy Damon, that's the fuckin problem.**

Two weeks and she gives attitude when he makes the first move to talk to her? Yea okay bull shit. He decided to play along without telling her he would actually be showing up in less than ten minutes.

**D- okay. Fine. Have a nice life.**

**B- Damon…don't be like that..**

Two minutes passed by….

Five minutes passed by….

Then ten minutes passed by…

Bonnie assumed she had gotten rid of the vampire until she froze hearing a knock at her door.

''**FUCK!''.**

**A/N: hmmm what's Bonnie up too? Happy readin!**


	4. Chapter 4

**You're not a lesbian Chapter 4**

**Rating: Mature****Pairing: Bonnie/Damon****Playlist: I kissed a girl: Katy Perry****  
****  
****Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. They belong to L.J. Smith/The CW.**

**A/N: lol…this is gonna be a fun ride… this chapter will be Damon's perspective, then next chapter will be Bonnie's.**

**Btw- in response to a review ive gotten , I couldn't reply to you cuz you don't have an account, but ill answer right here **

**Guest- I didn't quite understand the last part of your question but I think I can still answer. So when Bonnie said to Damon in the chapter before, ''you're just like the rest'', she was referring to when he up and left her on the dance floor at mystic grill to get to Rose. Rose was causing havoc, and Damon was the only one who could save her from exposing who she really was to the town, and he basically saved her from killing innocent people. Bonnie was just really offended he left her because she's convinced Damon has feelings for her, but at the same time Bonnie is confused about her feelings for Damon. Hope that answered your question, thanks for the review!**

Damon's P.O.V.

I parked in front of Bonnie's driveway, opening my door as I casually walked up the stairs. I knew something was going on, everything seemed too damn suspicious, I mean the way she told me **not** to come over, like she was actually doing something more important than talking with me, it just didn't add up. Yea maybe I'm taking things to literal, but fuck it, I haven't seen the witch in two weeks, and she better not be doing the nasty…without me.

I run my fingers through my hair furiously, thinking how fuckin pissed id be if Bonnie lost her virginity to some inexperienced little boy like Jeremy. **LORD**, my hand to god if it is I will murder him for the second time and this time he won't be waking up with a ring on his finger. I know we aren't together or anything, but she's been to fuckin third base with me, I fingered the fuck out of her pussy and she fuckin loved it, it can't get any better thank me for fucks sake.

As I'm getting ready to knock on the door, realizing I had been staring in to space for the past four minutes, I hear footsteps, then the slamming of a car door as the engine rose, before it sped as far in to the night, leaving Damon confused considering it was only ten at night and it seemed like the dude was running for his life. It was mystic Falls, there were no serial killers around…

I decided to eat those last words up considering there were vampires running the streets and random dead bodies flowing up in lakes on a monthly basis. As I knocked on the door, I heard shuffling on the other side. There were whispers, and the crashing of a lamp. I wasn't sure if I should be worried or impatient so I knocked louder, the imprint of my fist showing up on her door.

'**Bonnie open up the fuckin door, I can smell you!'' **I yelled annoyed.

Just as I was about to rip her front door off its hinges, there she was. As hot as ever, her long curly brown hair shining in the dark, her skin tight jeans giving kim kardashian run for her money, and a see through white blouse without a bra in sight, her erect nipples pushing its wait through the material. I knew Bonnie on ''some level'' and she **never** left the house without a bra, or **never** wore red lipstick. **Never. **Not only was she wearing red lipstick, but that shit was smudged, as if she'd been…

I pushed her aside storming in to the Bennett residence darting my eyes towards the other voice I had heard, and then halted instantly.

There, sitting on Bonnie's couch was a red headed girl with green eyes, without her shirt on, lounging in a black bra. I must say I was stunned to say the least. I tried not to jump to conclusions as I stared between Bonnie and the hot bimbo. But something was still off, she looked so damn familiar.

''So, what's this we have here?'' I smirked still in shock, crossing my arms.

''Oh nothing, my friend Sam came over to spend the night'', she responded her eyes on the ground, fiddling with her shirt.

''And so…what's with the lipstick, oh and the erect nippies Bon Bon?''

''**Damon**, shut up, why are you here, I thought we agreed to tomorrow?'' she asked me all nervous and shit.

''Well I like changing my mind, and wanna to introduce me to your friend over here?'' I smiled, sitting next to her, making myself comfortable.

Bonnie glared at me, before breathing in twice to calm her nerves. I'm not sure why she was so nervous, I could hear her heart beating from a mile away.

''Hi, I'm Sam, and you're hot'', she began raking her eyes over my crotch. She smirked approved before getting up and lightly tapping Bonnie on her ass before heading upstairs.

''I'm just going to get myself a bit more comfortable Bon, I'll be back''.

I'm not sure what she meant by it, but I couldn't believe it when this girl winked at her. Was Bonnie getting dirty with a girl? Somehow I couldn't find myself to be mad about this situation but decided to dive a bit more in to the topic with her.

''Ou Bonnie you're so bad, getting kinky with the girls now, never pinned you of** all** people to go down that road'', I deadpanned.

''So you think I'm…no fun? Well, what if I was a lesbian?'' She smirked, crossing her arms, fear disappearing from her face. The smile left my face as I got off the couch getting in her face.

''That's not funny Bennett, **you're** **not a lesbian''. **

''Oh and what if I am? And what if the other night meant nothing to me cuz I just love slaving for the **pussy**?'' Bonnie challenged, her smile growing.

''Shut up witch,''

''She rocked my world Damon, better than you ever did, how will you sleep with that, hmm?'' She screamed in my face, causing me to grab her shoulders.

''Still feel superior? Did you really think you could walk in here and think I'd be moping over you after leaving for Rose?''Bonnie suddenly grew livid, trying to push me off of her as she struggles to break free. Luckily for me I'm a fuckin vampire, therefore I'm fucking stronger, and she had nothing against me.

''You're lying, you and I both know it, so what are you really trying to hide?''

''Nothing, just fuckin leave Damon''.

''Leave? Ha! Not until you tell me why you smell like someone's been on you or why you suddenly decided to **try** and be sexy?''

''First of all, you aren't my fuckin husband, and I will not be pushed around by **you of all people**, so get your fuckin hands off of me and just leave me alone!'' she yelled at me.

Realization came over me, this was about Rose, and she still thinks I have feelings for her. I don't, I never had, and it's just complicated, simple as that.

''You do know Rose means nothing to me right?'' I asked her, knowing she knew it would come down to this.

''Fuck Rose, I don't care if you do, that's between you and her, hope you both have a fun life together'', She began pulling away but I wouldn't let her.

''We aren't finished here,'' I began but my impulses, needs, wants took over as I crushed my lips against hers, sucking her bottom lip making her moan in my mouth. I intertwined my tongue with hers as she balled up her fists in my new expensive shirt. She pulled away as I was ready to take this to the couch, or on the floor…

''Damon stop, we don't have to do this, just go,''.

''Why are you making this so difficult? I want you and you want me, our bodies are speaking, let's give them what they want''.

I watched in silence as Bonnie bit her lip, running her hands through her soft locks, her eye brows frowning as if she were trying to solve a calculus equation. She chuckled sadly.

''Damon I almost slept with someone today and it wasn't with a girl, not Sam. He left before you came, so I called Sam, my ''next door neighbour'' to come and make it look like she was here the whole time. She paused watching as I remembered why that girl looked so familiar seeing her mowing her lawn last month. I couldn't believe it, she lied to me, she did all of this to **lie** to me. On top of that she **almost** lost her damn virginity! Just then I realized the faint footsteps I heard just half an hour ago. The slamming of the door… the speeding car…

I tried to compose myself, my eyes growing dark, my blood boiling thinking of Bonnie riding another mans' dick. I took several deep breaths, ignoring Bonnie's nervous stares.

''Damon… Damon calm down it was nothing, I sent him away, I prolly won't see him again, he was a dick anyway, he tried to get me to tape it too…'' Bonnie ranted off, stopping abruptly, knowing she said the wrong thing. ''No I mean…''

''Bonnie… I'm going to find him...''

''Damon what the fuck noo, just leave it alone, he didn't pop my cherry okay?...''

''**And im going to kill him''.**

I slammed the front door open, sniffing out his faint sent.

''Damon! Get back in here **NOW!'' **I heard her yell, but I was too gone, I couldn't control myself.

Someone was going to die tonight.

**A/N: aha oh snap! I'm bad I know… hope you enjoyed that as much as I enjoyed writing it! All mistakes are mine! Thanks so much! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Give me a Break: Chapter 5**

**Rating: Mature**

Pairing: Bonnie/Damon

Playlist: Take Care: Drake ft. Rihanna

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. They belong to L.J. Smith/The CW.

**A/N: Bonnie! Btw: Roxanne is just an old friend of Bonnie's. She might be popping up a couple of timesJ**

''That's right baby, I'm gonna rock your fucking world''.

* * *

I couldn't believe I was cursed to be placed in this predicament right now, I mean I do so much, and all I ever ask for is a prince charming to sweep my off my god damn feet! But noooo, all I get is some douche I'm letting feel be up and unbutton my fuckin jeans. Well fuck it, I'm sure Elena, Roxanne or…Damon wouldn't give two shits anyway…not that I care about his opinion or whatever.

_It was a nice evening at mystic grills, the food was the average, the music always got the people moving, and the boys…well they were always cute, but somehow all turned out to be the same. It was only until I began to drink two shots of tequila I forgot about my stuck up attitude, and decided to play pool with Elena and Roxanne. Caroline was out getting fucked by Tyler, so she said we'd hang out another time. Anyway, being me, I'm not the biggest drinker in the world, so I'm there looking like some slut dancing on the bar, while everyone cheered me on. It was an interesting change of scenery considering I'm usual burying my fucking face in Grimores or drowning my sorrows in cookie dough ice-cream. So there I am just living up the night until I fall off the damn ledge. Fall. Yes…fall. I yelped at the top of my lungs unaware of the arms that caught me in a warm embrace._

_It was Trey adams. Trey Adams as in the second hottest guy in school, runner up to Stefan Salvatore. Every girl was on his dick, waiting for a great fuck or to give up their manicured fingers for a hand job. He always got what he wanted, and oddly he seemed not to be an all-around stereotypical ass whole. He had his moment, I mean he's a football player, but he never bullied anyone or called anyone names, so I thought being in his arms that moment would probably be the best highlight of my night._

_'' Hey there,'' he chuckled, tucking a strand of my hair behind my ear._

_''Bonnie,'' I babbled instantly, my cheeks heating up watching as he smiled at me. ''Sorry, my name is Bonnie, thanks for catching my fall''._

_He let me down, holding on to my waist as I wobbled, a light headache taking over._

_''Hold your horses, can't have you falling again, now can we?'' He smiled at me once again; his perfect white teeth doing things to me I just couldn't comprehend._

_''I-I'm fine, thanks again'', I began before he cupped my cheek placing his lips against mine in a light hearted kiss._

_''Mmm tequila, and about three shots I presume?'' He whispered in my ear licking me off his lips._

_''Mo-more like two but close enough'', I studdered, trying to stay focused on this beautiful man in front of me._

_''Don't worry you just need an aspirin and some water and you'll be good to go''. _

_''Left that shit at my house, I can be very forgetful sometimes'', I chuckled breaking eye contact with him gazing at both Elena and Roxanne as they did mini fist pumps in the air to me from across the room. _

_''Are those your friends? Isn't that Roxanne single, she's smoking''._

_My heat dropped, knowing that it always was someone else, never me, and you know what I've learned to accept that, sometimes you can't always get what you want…or never…_

_''Uh yea, hey ill introduce you, she'll probably like you'', I forced, smiling sadly turning away._

_''Oh no no, I like to make obvious observations, doesn't always mean I like to ''act'' upon them, I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you feel unappreciated. That's why I'm here with you, I just wanted to ask if I could take you home?'' His eyes widened hopefully at me._

_I bit my lip, trying to process his odd use of words, never had someone asked to take me home…other than Jeremy, Stefan, Jerome, Adam, Matthew and Max… but two of them didn't count because it was by Elena's orders, and the rest…well they just wanted to hook up so…it doesn't count._

_''Ummm, yea sure, thanks'', I whispered waving at both my friends, signaling them id be going home with __**the **__Trey Adams. They both raised two thumbs up towards me winking as we exited the grill._

_Next thing you knew, Trey drops me home, stares at me, and then attacks my lips with so much force I was honestly overwhelmed but slightly turned on. I invited him to come inside, and must I say I regretted that decision since._

* * *

''Ummm I think you're going a little too fast there Trey'', I forced out as he unclasped my bra, pushing me against my mattress.

''Fast? This is fast? You ain't seen nothing yet Bethany''. He responded, successfully taking off my jeans, reaching for my thong.

''Umm I'm just gonna go freshen up okay?'' I mumbled, rushing towards my bathroom and locking the door. It just didn't feel right. Losing my v-card to someone who doesn't even know my fuckin name? ** WHAT THE ACTUALY FUCK.**

''My name's Bonnie by the way!'' I yelled through my bathroom door, knowing he could hear me.

''Ya ya, I knew that cutie! Just hurry up, DADDY WANTS SOME HONEY!'' He sighed out loud, shouting back at me.

''Disgusting asswhole'', I whispered to myself, checking my phone for messages, wanting to text Roxy on a first time gone wrong, but stopped instantly as I saw Damon's name come across my screen. It was sent five minutes ago. One thing I've learned about Damon is that he **hates** late replies; he turns in to a little bitch if a message isn't returned within the first fifty seconds.

** D- I'm coming over.**

I sighed heavily texting him back ignoring Trey's please for me to come back in to bed.

**B- What?! No no don't, can we talk tomorrow?**

**D- What seems to be the problem with talking now?**

**B- I'm busy Damon, that's the fuckin problem.**

I wait a minute before his response.

**D- okay. Fine. Have a nice life.**

**B- Damon…don't be like that…**

As I waiting for him to reply I couldn't help but feel a pang of guilt in my heart, but quickly decided to shove it down in to a dark corner, knowing he was probably busy with Rose and needed my help with a fuckin spell.

I exit the washroom ready to ask Trey nicely to leave but lost the ability to speak as he began setting up a digital camera just right in front of my bed. I decided to breathe in and out before I blew up. Maybe he wanted to tape a video of him dancing or doing push ups? **Anything** other than what I KNEW he was doing.

''**WHAT...THE FUCK IS THAT''. **I growled deeply, my blood boiling.

''It's a video camera smart one, we're taping your first time, my friends are gonna freak! I mean, it's just for me''. He quickly covered.

How the fuck did he know it was my first time, and who the fuck did he think he was coming in to my room demanding such stupid shit from me like this? Oh fuck no.

''I will advise you to get the fuck out of my house right now, before I lose it'', I began, my fireplace rising in heat.

''Umm, I was just trynna be considerate, just relax baby…'' He couldn't finish as I began to stomp closer to him, my five foot six height looking foolish against his six foot figure. My eyes grew darker, making him loose his speech. The temperature in my rom began to rise, making his dash away from me, snatching up his close, and stumbling down the stairs attempting to put on his close before running to the back of my house.

'' Fucking asswhole…''.

I stopped in my tracks grabbing my phone calling up my slutty bi-curious next door neighbour Sam to come and make it seem like she was here the whole time. I had a feeling Damon would be on his way and I wasn't in the mood for questions.

Two minutes passed, and Trey was still downstairs scared out of his mind, attempting to finally put on his shoes, as I heard Sam's squeaky voice form the bottom of the stairs.

''Bon Bon, I got your text, mission impossible much? Who is this Damon character, is he hot?''

I rolled my eyes plastering a fake smile as threw on some random see through top, and a pair of jeans, then making my way down the stairs, glaring at Treys back.

''Why the fuck are you still here?''

''I-I-I'm leaving!'' He studdered.

''Ohh Treys Adams in person, well you look like someone just cut off your dick hun'', Sam laughed causing me to chuckle.

**Ding Dong!**

**''FUCK!'' MOTHER FUCK!'' **I whispered violently.

''What? Is that him, oh man better get Trey outta here Bon''.

I rushed towards his side glaring in to his eyes.

''This guy outside this door doesn't like people he doesn't know and might end up killing you so I suggest you run your ass home and drive as fast as you can''.

That's all the convincing Trey needed, he ran through my back door in to the night, in his car, then drove off.

**''Bonnie open up the fuckin door, I can smell you!'' **I heard Damon yell.

''Fuck, Sam, just don't be stupid okay?'' She nodded rolling her eyes.

I opened the door, coming face to face with Damon.

* * *

What seemed like half an hour later Damon had lost it! We got in to an argument, he yelled, I yelled. He kissed me, I kissed back, I pulled away we yelled some more…and then it came out. I told him I almost lost my V-card. Why I told him, and why he's mad and why I care I don't know… but he wants to fuckin kill Trey! What the fuck!

''Damon! Get back in here **NOW!'' **I yelled in to the night, grabbing my phone from my jean pocket dialing Stefan's number calling for back up.

Tonight was gonna be a long ass night…

Why me?

**A/N: LOOL that was fun, hope you enjoyed it! R&R!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Fuck Logic: Chapter 6**

**Rating: Mature**

Pairing: Bonnie/Damon

Playlist: Pyramids: Frank Ocean

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. They belong to L.J. Smith/The CW-_-

**A/N: Back in action! Love that you guys are interested, thanks for the reviewsJ BTW whoever had tumblr go check out the Kat and Ian GIF'S, there was some awards thing, kat presented him with it, and he won, theeyy hugged then while they were walking backstage, ian took kats hand and they were just soo effin cuteee! LOL anyway enjoy! J**

_''Damon! Get back in here __**NOW!'' **__I yelled in to the night, grabbing my phone from my jean pocket dialing Stefan's number calling for back up._

* * *

''Well how long was he gone for?''

''I-I don't know like maybe an hour tops?'' Bonnie stuttered nervously combing her locks with her fingers.

''Bon you are you kidding?! Do you know what a psychotic deranged, don't forget, jealous vampire like him can possibly **do** in an hour!?'' Caroline yelped, her blue eyes widening as she flew her hands around in the air.

''Of course I know! I'm not a fuckin idiot Care! And Jealous? That's not true, he just… I mean he's just upset about lots of things, especially you know Katherine and what not…'' Bonnie cringed knowing none of what she was saying made sense, but she couldn't…no wouldn't believe **the** Damon Salvatore was jealous some guy almost swiped her V-card even if the truth was right in front of her.

''Stefan has been out looking for him ever since, he called twice to see if he possibly showed up here, and Elena's already at the boarding house in case he decides to drink in his sorrows for the night…'' The witch pulled out her phone so frantically she dropped it causing the screen to crack.

''FUCK'' She screamed picking it up only to collapse on her couch, holding her head in her small hands. She couldn't take it. Someone or a group of innocent people could be dead because of her and despite the fact she didn't know how she felt about Damon it didn't give him the right to go around acting like a fuckin whiney ass bitch and kill every guy I'm with!

Caroline sensed the tension and frustration in Bonnie knowing just how she felt considering she'd been through the similar thing with Tyler just before they started dating. They were both in denial of their feelings at one point; Caroline feeling as if she were still in love with Matt, and Tyler acting as if he was satisfied with having a different girl every night. Bonnie in this case wasn't in love and neither was she tied down with anyone, but she was afraid to open up. Afraid her heart would be stomped on if she even tried to let go, and so far Damon hasn't been making it any easier. _Ahem Elena…_

''Look he's probably just…stealing from blood banks and threatening old women on the street. I mean…'' Caroline tried to finish her sentence also knowing what she was saying didn't make sense, remembering Damon was the ''hands-on'' and kill while I'm angry kind of type. '' I think it would help if you come with me to look for him Bonnie, maybe you can talk some sense in to his hard skull. Come on lets go, I have an early facial to attend to tomorrow morning'' the blonde sighed fiddling with her keys.

''Care what if he killed someone?'' Bonnie mumbled staring in to her eyes, not allowing tears to fall.

Caroline ran over to her hugging her reassuring her nothing bad would happen, and that they'd better move quick before something happened. Bonnie nodded, throwing on a light sweater and Nike high tops before locking the door to her house.

''Where are you Damon?'' Bonnie whispered staring out Caroline's passenger window as they made their way towards the highway.

* * *

''Damon you need to calm the fuck down!'' Stefan roared slamming his brother against a tree, pissed that after Bonnie had called him he found Damon drinking this Trey guys blood. He would have been dead if he hadn't made it on time, and thank God he did, or Damon wouldn't ever hear the end of it from Bonnie.

''ughhh'' Trey moaned from the ground, loosely holding on to his ripped neck, the flesh slowly infecting his blood due to the dirt and grass.

''DAMON! Snap out of it!''

''Get the fuck off of me little brother, not in the damn mood for your daily church deeds'' The dark hair man growled back, furiously shoving him back the ground, choking him till he spat up blood.

''D-amon, y-you fucki-n p-p-ussy'' Stefan spoke, his words chopping as he tried to get the upper hand on his brother.

''I'm sorry I'm not like you Steffie, I can't simply mask my emotions and not do anything about it. You're cure is bunnies, mine? Humans'', Damon chuckled darkly applying more pressure on to his throat.

''DAMON STOP!'' Bonnie yelled giving him an aneurism, shocked it wasn't affecting him to the degree she thought it would. Damon's blue orbs shot directly towards the beautiful witch, watching as tears filled her eyes at the sight of Damon almost killing his own brother, someone he loved dearly. He didn't know what had gotten in to him, someone he just couldn't get himself to control it

''Leave Bonnie, get o-out of h-ere'' Stefan spoke slightly losing consciousness.

'' Damon please don't you see what you're doing!? You're killing Stefan, snap out of it!'' She screamed coming closer to them.

''**DON'T'' **Damon began causing Bonnie to halt, fear washing over her as she saw his orbs beginning to darken.

''Fine, then I guess you wouldn't mind if I took a dip in the river then,'' Bonnie challenged knowing far well that people drowned in the Mystic river because of the ocean like waves at night and deep hills and caves it consisted of.

She took off running, throwing a physical barrier up so it would slow Damon down from catching her. It was the only way Damon would let Stefan go, it would save his life, and if Bonnie had to risk hers, then so be it. Damon growled lowly looking at Stefan slightly feeling guilty as he left him with an unconscious Trey to go after the witch.

''BONNIE GET BACK HERE!''

''No!'' He heard her yell from a distance.

The more furious Damon got about thinking what might happen if she ever fell in to the river, the weaker her barrier became, making Bonnie run faster than she ever thought she could.

Bonnie never planned on actually falling in to the river until she tripped on shoelace tumbling in to the water. The plan was to calm him down with a chase and it seemed to be working until she realized it only got him more and more aggravated. Bonnie took swimming lessons till she was twelve, but after that it didn't seem to peak her interest so she stopped and right now she regretting that decision ever since.

''AHH!'' She screamed.

The brunette tried to pop her head over the waves to breathe for air, but the current was just too strong. Water began to fill her lungs, causing her to cough uncontrollably. She used her arms to maneuver her way through the river but slowly and slowly they began to lose strength. It wasn't long before her legs gave out and she had no other choice than to hope and pray someone would reach her in time. Her powers never worked under life threatening situations so she closed her eyes prepared for what was about to come.

She slipped away in the darkness.

* * *

Sunlight shun through the window, making her stir beneath the bed sheets. The sun was too damn bright for her and she didn't know why she couldn't move to the best of her ability. She opened her eyes only to see a pair of blue orbs stare back at her with so much worry and pain that she had to look away.

''Damon?'' Bonnie whispered quietly.

He didn't respond.

''Damon, Damon I'm s-sorry, though I don't know why I-im saying this but…'' She babbled off.

''You're an idiot Bonnie'', He finally responded his intense gaze never letting up on her.

''I know, but you were about to kill…Stefan it was the only way…''

''Too almost kill yourself? Risk your life? Are you fucking kidding me?'' He yelled making her wince. Damon got up from the chair he sat on all night after rescuing her. It took him twenty minutes to hear her heart beat again. He knew making her a vampire would cause him to sign a death sentence so he waited…and waited until finally she began coughing up water. Her eyes opened for a split second before she passed out in his arms, her head resting on his chest.

''It was an accident… I tripped okay?'' The green eyed girl spoke.

''Shut-up and drink your juice'' he motioned over to his side table, watching as she did what she was told. She took a sip about to place it back on the table before he glared at her making her gulp the rest of the glass down. She wiped her mouth with her sleeve, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear gazing nervously around the room. This action made her seem less of an adult and more of a child. She was only seventeen after all, yet in that moment he saw a scared little girl. She always held so much on her shoulders yet she never gave herself a brake. She was finally in a state of vulnerability and Damon wasn't going to take advantage of that.

''W-where are my clothes, did you change me?'' Bonnie screamed slowly looking underneath his covers to see she had been sleeping in one of his long t-shirts.

''Relax, I wasn't going to let you sleep in your damp ass clothes'' He smirked walking back to his chair.

''Ugh-thanks… And…umm thanks for saving my life and all, I should probably get going'' Bonnie moved the covers aside, attempting to walk, but her legs gave out as quickly began to fall to the floor closing her eyes as someone broke her fall.

Damon held her close to him, their faces only inches apart, she was so thankful Damon forced her to drink the orange juice. He analyzed her hair, her skin, her rosy cheeks, her green sparking eyes, and then lastly made his way to her plump soft lips. Bonnie held on to his shoulders as he guided his pink lips towards hers. Once their lips met a spark flew between their bodies. She lightly moaned in to his mouth as his tongue caressed her demanding she open her mouth wider. Bonnie complied, snaking her hands up to his neck and in to his hair as he supported her by holding on to her waist. He licked and nibbled her bottom lip causing her to sigh. He took this chance to apply light kisses on to her neck and chest, his hands slowly making his way up her shirt. She pulled him closer, both their bodies falling on his bed never moving a part from one another. He quickly undid his shirt, and then pulled her short over her head staring at her beautiful breasts. She blushed covering herself. He pulled her arms away, pecking her nipples, sucking and licking her soft numbs making her squeal.

''You're beautiful'' He said.

''Thanks'' she said back smiling sighing in delight.

He then smirked kissing his way down her bellybutton, holding on to her waist his eyes leaving hers for a split second. Bonnie had sensitive skin, so just Damon kissing her like this did so many things to her. She grabbed the sheets beside her, her fist balling up, her eyes shutting. But she felt something silky beneath her hand, so she opened up her eyes to come face to face with a blue thong. **That didn't belong to her.** Feeling her heart drop, she pulled her legs up to her, frowning at Damon. He look confused as he stared at her, finally coming to realization that's they belonged too.

KNOCK KNOCK.

''Damon?'' Said a voice behind the door before it widely.

Bonnie covered herself with the sheets, her body freezing as she stared angrily at rose. She was so beautiful no wonder Damon couldn't get enough of her.

''Seems like I'm interrupting something I see'' Rose sounded curious, smiling as Bonnie's cheeks flushed.

''For God's sake Rose really?!'' Damon yelled as Bonnie ran to the bathroom shutting the door behind her.

''Sorry, I didn't know you'd be having company'' The red heads' eye brows lifted, raising her hands up innocently chuckling.

''Mother-fucker, now she's definitely not going to forgive me now'' Damon rolled his eyes frowning.

''Damon, one thing about women, if you treat them right there will absolutely be** no** problems'' Rose smiled coping Damon by rolling her eyes too.

''That's the thing, I keep fucking up…'' Damon ended, punching a hole in his wall.

From behind the bathroom door, Bonnie overheard everything that was said between the two. Maybe she was being a little uptight? Maybe Damon really just didn't know how to change? Or maybe Rose was the only way for him to escape and be himself? Who would need me then? Bonnie thought sadly, sighing, carefully walking to the shower.

* * *

**A/N: Awe BON BON! So tell me what you think, do you hate or like dear Rose? R&R! Thanks so much lovelies!**


	7. Chapter 7

**You don't say? : Chapter 7**

**Rating: Mature**

Pairing: Bonnie/Damon

Playlist: Try: Pink

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. They belong to L.J. Smith/the CW-_-

**A/N: Hey ya'll! Sorry for the delay, hope you all had a wonderful thanksgiving! All mistakes are mine!**

* * *

''You should apologize to Stefan'' Bonnie pointed out while cutting up vegetables for dinner for the gang.

''For the last time no'', Damon sighed annoyed with the witch.

''Why the hell not? You almost **killed** him Damon, I mean you practically owe him for saving you all the damn time, he was trying to protect you…''

''Protect me? Protect me from what exactly?'' Damon's voice grew curious, wanting Bonnie to continue.

''…from yourself'' Bonnie finished before Elena waltzed in the room her hair in a bun, her earphone buds glued to her ears.

Damon never took his eyes off of Bonnie wondering why she even cared so much about his younger brother. He was absolutely fine, up and running, fuel back in his system, he never died. So what the hell was her deal? They always had typical fights where one is close to killing the other but never actually does the deed, only to send a message. Yea he didn't want his brother dead but he had to know when to step the fuck down and let him bask in his glory. Damon had the Trey-douche in his grasp until Steffonie Salvatore came and to save the fucking day. It was so damn tiring when someone ran on your parade each and every time. It was no fun and he was tired of it. To top it all off he and Bonnie have this twisted ass friendship that made his face twist in irritation. Since when, and how?!

Bonnie watched Elena as jammed her head to her ipod, not aware both the supernatural were in the middle of a conversation until Bonnie playfully slapped the doppelgangers' hand as she tried to reach for the pile of cucumbers off the marble counter top. Elena chuckled, whining before pulling out her earphones.

''I'm making us dinner Elena, you've been jogging for the past two hours, don't fuck with the masterpiece I'm cooking up'' Bonnie sighed, winking at her best friend before heating the pan on the stove, then adding the vegetables to the hot oil.

''But Bon I'm freaking starving, I need food!'' Elena whined some more.

''Okay well I don't want you to pass out, come and try the stir-fry then grab a bottle of water from the fridge. There's no damn juice, blame to blood bags filling up the entire coolers in this haunted house'' The witch shook her head glaring at the eldest Salvatore.

''No one invited you over, I don't know why you'd expect there to be special treatment in the first place little bird'' Damon spoke, smiling sarcastically before grabbing a blood bag from the fridge, draining it in less than ten seconds just to piss her off.

''Ugh gross'' She said.

''OH MY GOD, Bonnie this is too good! How did you learn how to cook like this? I mean I knew you could always cook but damn you've made yet another impression!'' Elena exclaimed as she pulled out a plate, dolloping spoonful after spoonful in to her dish before heading up to Stefan's room.

''Well so much for eating together…'' Bonnie drawled out, rolling her eyes at the empty pot.

''For someone so skinny I wouldn't have ever thought would have a large appetite like that'' Damon smirked, finding it difficult to take his eyes off of the mocha skin beauty in front of him. He always thought she had a rocking body, and considering the fact he had a thing for her, he felt the right to check her out. Damon's eyes travelled towards her soft angelic face, the way her cute lopsided mouth would pout when she was worried, upset or annoyed, and way her shiny caramel-brown curly hair shun in the light as it cascaded down her lean back. She had decided to wear a mid-thigh sun dress that slightly hugged her long legs complimenting her ass. And man did she have an ass! Damon felt the front of his jeans grow snug, as his member began to harden.

Bonnie chuckled toying with her curls as she opened and shut every cupboard in the large kitchen. Frowning she huffed and puffed before snaking her cardigan over her shoulder, yelling to Elena she'd be back later to watch the Avengers for the second time that month.

''Later'' Bonnie quickly flew to a unsatisfied Damon.

''What do you mean _later_, I'm bored, you were entertaining me, don't ruin it for me'' Damon moaned.

''Entertainment?'' Bonnie's blood slowly began to boil, attempting to cool her fumes.

''Yes, now where are we going?'' Damon began, throwing on his black leather jacket as he snaked a hand around her waist motioning for her to drop her keys while reaching for his own.

''_ WE_ aren't going anywhere. Now let me tell it straight._ ME_ going to the grill cuz _ME_ hungry. _YOU_ staying here cuz _YOU_ piss me off. Got it? Okay good'' The brunette smiled, lightly smacking his cheek twice before opening the front door, only to have him slam it back. She spun around her back in contact with the wooden piece as Damon got in her face.

''There's a lot of baddies in town because of the full moon witchy, and I'd be damned to let something fucked up happen to you just because you seem to enjoy threating me in cave-man language. Okay? Alright cool. Now let's go''.

''Fuck you,'' Bonnie growled moving forward to let Damon open the door to let them out.

As soon as they hopped in to Damon's porch, they drove away in to the night, Bonnie staring out of the window and Damon glancing ever so often at her beautiful frame.

''Do you love rose?'' Bonnie blurted out not sure if he'd even begin to answer the question.

Damon frowned knowing it would come to this after Rose had walked in on the both of them the week before but never really wondered what he'd say. Bonnie never talked about that night again, how close they were to having sex and how close they were to being more than just enemies.

''No, I don't''. Damon hesitated.

Bonnie smiled sadly running her fingers along her gem necklace wondering if Damon would get over Rose like he did Elena. It took almost two years but he seemed not to care as much, maybe there was hope. Maybe there was hope for her too.

''You're lying Damon…''

''No, okay well yes, but it's not what you think. I haven't ever been in love with Rose before, it's just she was kind of like my best friend you know. Okay that sounds weird, she's basically my Lexi'' Damon nodded his head in slight confusion.

''A friend you sleep with, how convenient'' Bonnie rolled her eyes.

''Okay well enough of the judging okay? I didn't just almost sleep with someone who almost took advantage of me, so don't point your manicured fingers at me sweet heart'' Damon growled recalling the moments from the night when he felt he almost lost his mind for good.

Damon knew he instantly hit a nerve once he saw Bonnie's smirk fall from her face. He quickly regretted his words knowing that it wasn't a fair fight. She was still a virgin and he recently fucked ten girls in the last week. Feeling like he ruined the move he tried his best at a sincere apology.

''Look, that's not what I meant''

''No you're right, I'm pathetic, useless and inexperienced, why would anyone want to get in this?'' Bonnie's voice began to raise with each word.

''Shut up, that's not what I mean…''

''No no it's true, what's the point, I might as well look like Rose if I want some dick hmm? Maybe then Trey will treat me with some respect, I should probably call him up right now!'' Bonnie grew aggravated, not knowing what made her feel this way. She's never acted out like this in front of a guy and this made her cheeks grow warm.

Suddenly Damon slammed on to his breaks making Bonnie's eyes grow wide, her words halting in mid-sentence.

''You know what your problem is? You're too grounded. You go around saving people's asses, but yet when it comes to yourself you don't know one thing about letting go and just living. You think that no guy wants you, but yet all those horny little Jeremy look-alikes are breaking their necks just to take a look at your…ass''. Damon struggled, the thought of it making his eyes grow dark. 'You need to stop being so stuck and take a damn chance. Let fuckin go and do something drastic for once. You're worth it, just fucking believe it''.

Damon breathed deeply staring in to each other's eyes for what seemed like minutes. He didn't like the fact she was quite, and he didn't like the fact that she kept biting her lip. It made him want to take her right then and there. So he decided to speak again before he began to drive to their destination.

''Well say something for God's sakes'' Damon sighed rubbing his blue orbs with the palm of his hands before gazing right back at her.

''Damon?'' She peaked up, frowning.

''What''.

''Kiss me''.

* * *

**A/N: tehe cliffhangers, gotta hate them! Lol Hope you enjoyed that! Thanks for everything guys.**

**Next Chapter…**

**_Kiss me…_**

**_''If I kiss you, you're mine and theres no turning back…'' Damon began staring in to her green eyes._**


	8. Chapter 8

**Avoiding Much? Chapter 8**

**Rating: Mature**

Pairing: Bonnie/Damon

Playlist: Pyramids: Frank Ocean

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. They belong to L.J. Smith/The CW-_-

**A/N: Back in action! You'll see my excuses in my other stories…lol sorry! Go check them out for more Bamon and a Mercedes fic if you're interested.**

* * *

''YOU WHAT?!'' Caroline screamed causing Bonnie to slap the blondes arm as she sat on the bench waiting for cheer practice to start.

''Yea scream a little louder so everyone can fuckin hear Care!'' Bonnie yelled back, frowning as she crossed her arms, rolling her eyes.

''Listen here, don't fuckin tell me what to do okay? You just told me you **willingly** commanded Damon to kiss you, and he DID! So what the fuck is going on? He doesn't really peg me for the relationship type so what's the motive!?'' The blonde jumped in the air, only to be pulled back down on to the bench by the witch.

Bonnie sighed rubbing her tired face in to the palm of her hands, her eye brows brooding as she thought back to the night before…

* * *

_''Kiss me…''_

_''Come again?'' Damon eyes widened._

_'You heard me the first time Damon'' Bonnie challenged, her lips popping._

_''If I kiss you, you're mine and there's no turning back…'' Damon began staring in to her green eyes._

_''Look I'm not going to deny what this ''thing'' is between us but it has to stop. This kiss will be the deal breaker as to whether or not there's a spark or just sexual tension…''_

_Damon's eyes squinted, looking as if someone told him he had lost the lottery. He was pissed. She had the audacity to command him to __**kiss**__ her, but another kiss had to really determine there was a fucking spark? There was a fucking spark the moment he dipped his finger in to her pussy and she had already signed her death sentence then._

_''Tsk Tsk Bon Bon, do you not remember that night you came back from Mystic falls? Or last night, or-,'' Damon was cut off instantly._

_''No shit I remember okay? But I'm initiating this one, and I just need to know, because to put it simply, you are driving me __**insane!**__'' Bonnie pouted crossing her legs, her heat itching for his fingers again._

_Noticing her squirming, it took Damon so much to not dive his head in-between her soft legs. ''Anyone ever tell you you're the cutest when you're upset?'' Damon smirked darkly, his anger not letting up._

_''Shut up and just kiss me!''_

_''Feisty, but okay, and if there is a so-called spark where does that leave us?'' Damon pointed between the both of them slowly moving closer towards the caramel beauty._

_''We'll figure that out if that's a possibility''._

_They two supernaturals stared at each other for what seemed like minutes, until Damon made the first move. His face almost inches away from hers, his warm breathe heating her cool face he effortlessly tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. He then proceeded to snake his hand underneath her right thigh, instantly pulling her on to his lap. Her breath hitched as she felt his boner beneath her heat, slightly moaning at the contact. Damon smiled as she sat on his lap their eyes never leaving each other's. Bonnie giggled nervously biting her lip._

_''Bite your lip one more time and ill fuck you in this car right now'' Damon growled holding on to her ass._

_Her eyes widened her cheeks growing warm. One thing Bonnie knew was that she was indeed a strong female and didn't take shit from anyone, but when it came to Damon she was always at lost for words. Damon had always been the one to kiss her and she always reacted by kissing him back , but right now she needed to know if she should walk away from this horror movie, or stay on the ride till the end. So Bonnie licked her lips ignoring his growls, placing her soft lips against his…_

* * *

''I'm sorry WHAT?! You kissed him first? My goodness, someone hand me a glass of sparkling water and don't forget the lemon wedge!'' Caroline exaggerated acting like some damsel in distress.

''Yea...about that, let's not get in to the details, cheer practice is about to start and you're the captain, so get off your tush and we'll talk later tonight at Elena's!'' Bonnie exclaimed, noticing the members of the team were finished with their stretches.

''Ugh fine but we're far from finished here! The blonde screamed running over to the squad knowing Bonnie needed a minute to get her self together.

''Ughh fuck my life'', the brunette whispered to herself rubbing her arms due to the slight chill in the humid air.

''Fuck your life? Hun you have so much ahead of you, don't let some vampire get you down'' she heard an Australian accent speak from the shadows of the bleachers.

''R-rose?'' Bonnie's eyes grew, making her way towards the voice.

''No fuckin Kol, yes Rose sweet-heart, now we need to talk'' She sang, crossing her arms against her chest, her leather jacket wrinkling.

''W-what is there to talk about, you love Damon, I'll move on cuz he loves you too'' The witch instantly snapped back, walking towards the field before a hand reached out to grab her arm.

''Just leave me alone for crying out loud!''

''Stop complaining will you? I know about the kiss darling, I can practically smell him on you'' Rose smirked twirling a strand of Bonnie's long locks around her pale finger, chuckling as she smacked her hand away.

''What do you mean, I had a shower like I do everyday, an- , ''

''And after you shower, you probably jump right back in to bed for at least ten minutes to catch up on your snooze, therefore giving some time to slide through your window and hold you while you sleep because you still have nightmares and you're always freezing at night''.

Bonnie was speechless. Damon held her while she slept? Since fuckin when? No wonder there was always a draft in her room. God Dammit, Bonnie was so happy Damon wasn't a rapist…

''O-Okay what's your point in all of this and what does this''. Bonnie pointed her finger between the both of them. ''I Mean, why are you here?''

Rolling her eyes Rose sighed, placing a hand on her hip. ''Look Bennett I'm bored and depressing Damon isn't fun so… just cut the act and profess your dying love for him already''.

''I-I-''

''What!? Don't tell me you already did after the other night!'' Rose started laughing, her perfect pearly whites shining in the sun.

Bonnie's cheeks growing red she had decided not to go in to **specific **detail her about the kiss with Damon the night before. She didn't ''love'' Damon, she didn't even think it was possible, but she also didn't think she would be in this predicament with him either. But Who did she think she was, her best friend? FUCK THAT! Ready to storm off Rose quickly apologized, begging her to listen to what she had to say next.

Catching her breath, her smile fading Bonnie new Rose was being serious. '' Damon…well Damon will probably never tell you, but he was really close to his mom alright? And well when I came along he told me he'd never let anything bad happen to me because we're 'besties'' I guess, and well I'm gonna say I reminded him of his mother, but…you do, and-''

''Woah back up the train, what do you mean I remind him of his mother? Are you shitting me right now? Damon would never say that…'' Bonnie spoke up not believing what she'd been told. She cast her eyes down to her cheer shoes, playing with the ruffles of her uniform.

''Well on her birthday he always gets super drunk; well…acts like it; and talks about her, and well let's just say the way he talks about his mom, he kinda talks about you the same way'' Rose finished smiling sadly staring off in to the sunset.

''Why doesn't he ever tell me that then, instead goes sleeping around with you?'' She growled running a hand through her hair in confusion.

''Are you serious, why would he tell you, would you ever consider telling him how you feel?''

Silence.

''Yea that's what I thought''.

''Alright I get it. But… let's say I wanted to tell him, and he… told me that he owned me?'' Bonnie stumbled on her words shaking her head. ''I-I mean like… that there's no turning back? What would that mean?''

Knowing something more than a simple kiss happened Rose decided to play along, telling the truth and nothing but. ''Well that simply means say good-bye to dating other guys, good-bye to trying to ignore him and hell, say good-bye to your social life! We all know how demanding he can be'' Rose winked at the young girl in front of her.

Blood drained from Bonnie's face, her lips tight in a straight line, her palms sweating nervously.

''B-Bonnie I was only kidding, the last part was a joke''. Rose moved closer placing her hands on to her shoulders, lightly shaking her from her sudden trance.

''T-the l-last part only?'' Bonnie whispered looking up in to Rose's eyes.

''Oh darling, enjoy the ride!''

''Rose wait!''

''I'll see you tomorrow love''!

Bonnie sped walked towards her disappearing frame, halting, realizing she couldn't catch up to her.

''Yup, fuck my life…'' Bonnie sighed holding back the slight tears, making her way towards the foot-ball field for cheer practice.

* * *

_''Mmmm'' Bonnie moaned tasting the sweetness of Damon's tongue against hers._

_''Grabbing a handful of her hair and slightly tugging backwards, the vampire latched his lips on to her neck sucking, causing both of their their eyes to roll to the backs of their heads. There was a legitimate spark between them, their bodies reacting to a way they've never physically felt with anyone else before. This made Damon nervous, that maybe it was some spell so he pulled away from her regretting her warmth immediately smirking as Bonnie frowned._

_''What did you do witch''_

_''Me? Wait you felt that too? I haven't used magic all week…'' Bonnie's eyes widened._

_''Alright so what does this mean? We obviously are sexually attracted to each other, I mean…look at his we're sexy, but tell me what happens now'' Damon spoke calmly, his hands still around her body._

_''O-okay…well I guess…I-I..''_

_''SPIT it out Bennett!'' Damon yelled causing her to jump in his lap, his happy dick twitching beneath her._

_'' I like you okay!? Happy now? Bonnie pouted biting her lip waiting for him to answer._

_''The feelings mutual'' Damon chuckled, causing Bonnie to giggle, playfully slapping his chest._

_They both stared at each other before Bonnie's phone began to ring._

_Big sun coming strong through the motel blinds  
Wake up to your girl for now let's call her Cleopatra  
I watch you fix your hair  
Then put your panties on in the mirror, Cleopatra  
Then your lipstick, Cleopatra  
Then your six inch heels  
Catch her  
She's headed to the pyramid_

_'' Ocean Franky guy?''_

_''Frank Ocean smart ass'', Bonnie rolled her eyes answering the phone._

_-''Hello?''_

_-''Bon, where are you?''_

_-''Hey Lena, im-a-, out, I mean just in my house don't feel good, whats up?''_

_Taking this opportunity to his advantage Damon decided to spice up this convo. Bonnie still seated in his lap, her legs over his, Damon pushed his body upwards in a slow rough motion, her underwear rubbing against his throbbing cock. He hated that he was wearing jeans but decided to pull them down then cursing at the fact he actually wore boxers today._

_Bonnie moaned, biting her lip making him growl for the hundredth time that evening._

_-Caroline is gonna freak but I can't make practice today and you cannot bail again she needs one of us there, so pretty please can you go today? W-Wait… Bonnie are you okay?_

_-ughh, mmm yeaa no yea I-I'm fine I'll g-go tonight don't worry'' Bonnie eventually got out, loving the sensation of their dry humping._

_-Are you sure? Bonnie should I come over? Elena sounded worried._

_-''NO!'' Mmmm ughh I-I'm fine, just tell Caroline'' she sighed loudly, mouthing for Damon to stop. There was no way she could move with his strong hands placed on either side of her hips. Dammit._

_Damon did the unthinkable, liking the inside of his hand then dipping it in to her panties, smirking as he held her wet pussy beneath him, inserting one finger in to her._

_-Okay, are you sur-''_

_-BYE!'' Bonnie instantly ended the call, throwing her phone at the back of her car, resting her hands on his shoulders._

_''That was fun'' Damon chuckled darkly._

_''You're evil, Bonnie moaned in ecstasy._

_''That's my name baby, don't wear it out''._

_''Ughh , mmmm Damon I have to go….C-cheer p-p-practice''._

_''N-no, when you're with me, when I'm giving you all my attention, when I'm giving you pleasure, you wait till I'm finished'' Damon's eyes fluttered her tight walls clenching his fingers as he tried to maneuver his way deeper within her._

_''B-but-''_

_''You're mine now Bennett, you've giving me permission, there's no way you're getting rid of me now. You've signed a deal with the devil himself'' The vampire smiled, his eyes vamping out due to his orgasm of seeing Bonnie release her juices on to his fingers._

_Bonnie couldn't register the meaning behind his words, only feeling the ride of her orgasm as he slowly licked his fingers in front of her._

* * *

He was joking…right? Bonnie thought.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed, thanks so much! Happy reading J


	9. Chapter 9

**Confused Chapter 9**

**Rating: Mature**

**Pairing: Bonnie/Damon**

**Playlist: American: Lana Del Rey**

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. They belong to L.J. Smith/The CW-_-**

**A/N: So...Bonnie AND Kol when the show comes back? I'm not getting my hopes up but please Julie Plec stop being a bitch and enough with teasing us... give us what we want! WAHHOOO! Btw-long chapter ya'll deserve that and more . All mistakes are mine!**

* * *

It's like two was the magic number in her life. When she was two her dad caught her eating what she thought was chocolate in the garden, and because of that she was in the hospital for two weeks due to infection in her stomach and he thought she was going to die. Luckily she recovered and all was well.

At the age of twelve Bonnie had her first kiss with Tyler only because Caroline dared her to-oh the irony- and she had braces at the time so she had managed to kiss him without cutting his lips off. Thank God. When she went home Tyler had left two baby dandelions on her porch with a note and her scribbled name on it. He liked her for almost three months after that until Vicki Donavan caught his eye and Bonnie was finally able to function without him breathing down her neck.

When her and Caroline snuck out on Elena's birthday so they could all go clubbing Bonnie got lost for two hours at three in the morning because she was trying to find service for her phone but panicked when she couldn't find her friends. Once they all got home they all swore to secrecy that they'd never leave each other's side.

All throughout her childhood she found it pretty interesting that the number two practically defined the most interesting events of her life so far and ever since she thought she would just go with it. The good and bad mixed together was reality, so might as well laugh at all the shitty stuff instead of complaining about it.

Weird part about it was it's been two weeks since her last confrontation with Damon in her car, and she's never felt so alive. Every week since they have hooked up in washrooms, cars, movie theatres, school classrooms, janitors closets anywhere and everywhere! She couldn't understand what was going on with her. She was never like this. Yes Damon has called her everything in book including the most famous, uptight- but it was like he had a toll on her, like he was changing her, or maybe just loosening her up. She would always get in to arguments with him over the dumbest things, then he's yelling trying to match her yelling, then out of frustration and the fact she looked so damn fucking sexy when she was mad he'd throw her against a wall or sink and ravish her till he had her screaming his name in three different languages.

But today was Rose's birthday and Rose was having a huge party at the boarding house. Everyone from school always seemed to be invited to parties in Mystic Falls, but because it didn't originally consist of so much people, no one cared. Bonnie overheard kids at school talking about how wasted they all were going to get and it made her laugh every time. She couldn't lie she was very envious of their ''oh so simple'' life, the most stressful thing they had to worry about was finals, or getting dumbed. Hers? Well hers was trying not to lose her mind while idiotic, selfish horny vampires ran loose throughout the damn town. It was hard being the peacekeeper, the saver, and a teenager at the same time sometimes Bonnie couldn't function and concentrate on just living or having fun. But Damon has actually been making her happy. She has never admitted she liked a guy before, and was so relieved when he admitted to feeling the same way. It sparkled something in her but she couldn't quite pin point what it was. One thing for certain was that these feelings for Damon were only growing stronger but he scared her sometimes. The way his stare would linger on her for more than a second, or the way he got immediately defensive and dangerous when she'd be talking to her guy friends from school. She would hug them bye and one time even made her shower before coming to his house because he couldn't stand the scent of another guy on her. That pissed her off to the point, after she got out of the shower, she called up Ricky-the guy she hugged- over to her house to study and have dinner with her. After finding out she ditched him he called her threating to come over and rip out his throat. Somehow she knew he wasn't kidding. Damon always kept his word, but she simply shrugged her shoulders telling him that she found out he was fuckin some bimbo JUST before confronting her about Trey and making her feel guilty. He was silent on the phone for what seemed like minutes before he growled, ''Fine'', and hung up. She chuckled loving to effect she had on him.

'' Bonnie aren't you coming tonight?'' Elena asked twirling a brown lock of her hair around her fingers, sipping her Starbucks Frappuccino.

''She' s highly indecisive'' Caroline winked crossing out yet another name on her list for the Christmas ball she was in charge of for next month.

''Well isn't Damon going? I mean Rose and him are besties, so…'' Elena replied.

''Ugh can we just stop talking about it? Him? Just for today, I promise'' Bonnie sighed nibbling on her straw.

''Bon Bon whats wrong? I thought things were… good between you two?'' The blond wiggled her eye brows at the witch causing her to roll her eyes.

''Yea it is, it's fine, I mean he's… fine'' Bonnie began nibbling her lip, picturing his lips on her neck, her shoulder, her stomach, her…

''OKAY relax! I can smell you from here Bonnie, you're wet for him and you just had him yesterday, for crying out loud.

Blushing like mad and turning to see if anyone had overheard their Caroline's outburst, she spun back around relieved and furrowed her eyebrows.

''Wait, what? You, ugh-I-I mean how do you know?'' Her eyes grew wide.

''Bonnie I'm a vampire, even during Karaoke night at the Grille can't make me **not** hear your moans from the washroom'' Her vampire giggled rolling her eyes.

''Oh, Sorry'' Bonnie smiled.

''Nothing to be sorry about, you're getting the goods, as long as it makes you happy girl''.

''O-kay, can you just answer our question already? Why do you not want to go tonight?! Elena repeated.

Toying yet again with her strawberry smoothie she shut her eyes taking a deep breath.

''Promise not to say anything?'' She started using whispers.

''We've been keeping secrets since kindergarten Bon, enough with the bs, now spill''.

''Okay well the day of our sleepover? When you bailed on practice and I came instead?

''Yes I remember'' Caroline glared at Elena who avoided her gaze.

''Well I ran in to Rose and she gave me all this shit about how Damon said I remind him of his mother, a-and he got really possessive when I said I had to go to practice…-

''Wait'' Elena interrupted holding her hand up. ''How possessive?''.

''Like… I don't know he said that when I'm with him there's nothing else that matters and that I made a deal with the devil. How there's no turning back? I mean I'm not a fuckin idiot I know what that means, but I was just so caught up with making out with him that I didn't really have to time to think about it. I feel like he has so much control over me even though I don't let him run me… get it? Bonnie finished, scrunching up her nose wondering if her friends would understand.

Silence.

''Bonnie he's a man. He's a god damn vampire, who's been around for centuries'' Caroline spoke up.

''Katherine fucked him and Stefan up and once he realizes there's something or someone as good as you he's not going to take it lightly. Pause. Look Bon, Stefan is like that sometimes, he's never actually said the words like Damon has to you… but I can see it in his eyes. The attention he craves from me, he just wants me to be safe and there's nothing he wouldn't do to save me'' Elena choked on her words, knowing Stefan has been one of the people she loved to throw down their lives for hers. Stefan was her soul-mate; there really wasn't anyone else for her and she was simply…happy again.

''Yea Tyler is the exact same way with me Bon. It feels scary at first but they're men, and it's up to us to reassure them that we care for them, that we too would do anything to make sure they stay alive despite their rejected against that. Its women power baby'' The vampire winked at her.

''How is that all of us are dating supernatural's… look at all this supernatural boyfriend pep talk'' Bonnie chuckled realizing her friends mouths were wide open.

''What the fuck-''

''And how am I the last one to know about us…''dating'' my little witch?'' Damon spoke his presence making her heart beat, and her palms sweat.

''Ugh-w-what? I never said that! Tell him guys!'' Bonnie's voice grew shaking.

Pulling up a seat right beside his girl, Damon put his arm around her shoulder smirking devilishly. He had been out looking for Bonnie for about an hour to command her to come to Rose's party tonight and found her nowhere to be found. He even called Stefan, went to her house and her car was there but no one else was answering their phone. He wouldn't say he was in a state of panic, but more so a state of a pissed off vampire. As he walked around town he traced her scent at a nearby coffee shop. All of his anger disappeared as he caught the last few words of her sentence.

''I think you're lying''. Damon protested.

''Caroline… Elena…'' Bonnie growled calling for her girls for back up.

''W-ell Bon… you did say dating…'' Elena tried to hold back a fit of laughs.

''And you, **did** say boyfriends…'' Caroline added enjoying the movie scence occurring right in front of her very eyes.

''And the winner is! Damon roared. Team Salvatore!''

''Bitches,'' Bonnie growled at them causing them to explode with laughter.

Rolling her eyes Bonnie's face grew warm. She and Damon were nowhere close to dating, and even though they acted like they were, people assumed they were, and they argued like an old couple it still did not make them official. Yea sure they liked each other but dating was way out of the question, Bonnie thought. This slip was the most embarrassing thing that had happened in weeks, and the fact Damon was here to hear it make her stomach turn.

''Love you to Bonnie!'' The girls teamed, trying to contain their laughter.

''But no, Bonnie was only kidding Damon, so wipe that smirk off your face pretty boy'' Caroline covered, coolly sipping her tea as if nothing happened.

''Touché'' Elena fit in applying some baby lips chap stick.

Damon glared at her then looked at Bonnie shaking her leg under the table. She avoided everyone's stares checking the time on her watch. He analyzed her wondering what the hell her problem was. They hadn't gotten in to a fight recently, not including yesterday but they made out and he finger fucked her so all was well. So why was she trying to avoid his presence all of a sudden?

Catching the tension in the air, Elena elbowed Caroline in the rib signaling for them to go so that the ''couple'' could talk and sort something's out.

''Ow!'' Caroline exaggerated.

''Oh suck it up Care, you're a fucking vampire'', Elena giggled reaching for her bag before Bonnie began to speak.

''Oh no you don't, you guys stay I'm leaving, I'll see you guys tomorrow my house still before we pack?'' Bonnie asked, smiling as they nodded moving away from Damon's touch getting up to grab her purse. He growled getting annoyed with her stand-offish attitude.

''Bye guys,'' Bonnie squealed walking out in the cold winter air feeling someone grab her by the arm spinning her around.

''Bonnie you don't have your car-'' Caroline didn't have the chance to finish before she

''What the fuck Bonnie,'' Damon spoke darkly, holding on to her arms.

''What's your problem? Bonnie asked pushing him away and crossing her arms.

''Well for one just yesterday I made your pussy happy and now you're being a bitch to me, inform me please dear witch'' Damon said smirking.

''Shut-up. Her cheeks grew warm. ''I'm just tired, sorry okay?'' She avoided eye contact.

'' Bonnie, what's really wrong'' Damon grew a bit worried lifting up her chin.

''I-I, it's nothing I have to go home, have fun tonight'' She whispered before walking down the street. Bonnie didn't know what the hell she was doing. She had no car, and Damon wasn't just going to let her off without an explanation.

Jumping to see Damon flashed in front of her Bonnie rubbed her forehead sighing.

'' I was going to ask you to come with me tonight to Rose's, and why do I have a feeling like this is why you're being weird with me hmm?'' Damon grabbed her waist with his hands, pulling her flush on to his body.

''I don't know… Bonnie's head fell as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

''Talk to me''.

'' Well me and Rose talked last week and I mean I don't think she hates me, but I don't think she wants to share you on her birthday, so I mean just go tonight it's fine'' She plastered a fake smile.

''You know I can read you like a book right? There's nothing going on between us and you know that, and she won't care if you come tonight, she has a crew of old vampire friends coming so I'm sure I won't be on her list of people to fuck anymore'' Damon chuckled.

Glaring at him Damon rolled his eyes. ''I don't know I'll just call Ricky we do have another project to do before finals so…''

''Fuck no.''

''Excuse me?'' Bonnie questioned feeling his hands squeeze her waist harder than usual.

''You're not spending another night with him Bonnie, I'm not good with the whole jealous thing I honestly think I'll kill him. The way he looks at you, kid wants you to ride him like a fuckin donkey. You're coming with me tonight. I have a dress for you it's on your bed. You're coming, no fuckin questions.

Bonnie stood un-wrapping her arms from his neck.

''Since when do you tell me what to do?'' Bonnie yelled.

''Since we're dating!'' Damon yelled back not caring they were attracting attension.

''We are **not **dating, and even if we were you can't control me like a fuckin lab rat!'' Bonnie held her ground.

''You know you're hot when you're mad right?'' Damon chuckled walking away towards his parked car on the side of the road.

''Don't change the subject Damon'' Bonnie went after him.

'' Oh Bonnie, so stubborn, you're making my dick hard''. Damon unlocked his door, turning around to his beautiful caramel witch.

''You're disgusting,'' Bonnie nostrils flared.

''Then why do you let me touch you all the time?'' He wiggled his eye brows.

''Oh fuck it'', Bonnie turned to walk away before Damon slammed her against his car; glad they around a corner so no horny boys would jack off. She caught her breath about to yell at him again before he caught her lips with his swirling his tongues against her, nibbling on her bottom lip over and over again. His hands went up in to her hair, her arms wrapping around his waist. He went to kiss her neck, licking and blowing against her skin, the urge to bite her too damn strong. He made his way back to her lips sucking as she moaned, her hand right hand rubbing against his crotch. His eyes rolled to the back of his head as she smiled darkly, getting him back for pissing her off. Finally he moved away from her causing her to give him one of her signature death stares.

They both stood there for a minutes, the sexual tension so thick in the air, before Bonnie's fists balled up.

'' Drop me off and pick me up at eight, any later than that, and I'm not going'' Bonnie whispered violently before opening the passenger door and slamming it once she got in.

Chuckling as he ran his hand through his dark locks he sighed. Bonnie was so difficult but so damn worth it. There was still so much he wanted to figure about her, and there was so much time, it was gonna be a fun ride.

''Score two for Team Salvatore'' Damon fist pumped before hopping in the car, driving off through the snow smiling at the people he knew were jealous of his car.

* * *

**A/N: And there you have it! Next chapter is Rose's party! And we'll see some Kol trynna pick up on Bonnie! Aha hope you enjoyed yall! Love you guys!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Crave You Chapter 10**

**Rating: Mature**

**Pairing: Bonnie/Damon**

**Playlist: Crave You: Flight Facilities**

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. They belong to L.J. Smith/The CW-_-**

**A/N: okay. Please listen to this song while reading. It is simply amazing. ANYWAY… who liked the mid-season finale? Lol it was ummmm...unsatisfying I must say. I've been reading tons of blogs with people agreeing that Bonnie isn't getting any respect on the show but it's only fair that we support our Kat Graham until Julie horribly decides to pull the plug on her character, which I doubt she'll try, cuz I know there will be war if so…wahoo! Alright here's some Bamon! R&R!**

**PS- Check out my tumblr & follow if you like random shit like a bit of Vampire Diaries here and there, and other interesting things. Or just look around if you don't have an account, I promise it's entertaining. Would greatly appreciate it lovlies! Thanks J**

**trinityxlove (. tumblr . Com) just put everything besides the brackets in your URL to search it up:) thanks!**

* * *

''Come to think of it, I never even talked to you about what you did to Trey and how **wrong** you were to take advantage of him like that. Like you're brother, you almost killed him''.

''Just like he took advantage of you? Hmm?'' Damon pointed out as he got out of his mustang pissed all the guests who showed up didn't leave his parking space for **him**. Bonnie and Damon had to walk at least four minutes to get in to his own fucking house.

Silence.

Bonnie ignored his truthful accusation as she opened her car door before he had a chance to do honors.

''And on top of that I do not even know why I am going to this stupid birthday with you, you clearly don't care about anything other than your own opinion'' Bonnie added upset she had succumbed to wearing the absolutely beautiful cream coloured Armani long-sleeved, mid-thigh dress with a pair of Gucci pumps which added to her five foot five height.

Rolling his eyes Damon walked side by side with the witch making sure she would not trip and fall due to the height of her heels. He had to admit she was beautiful but tonight she was smoking. She had barely any make-up on but the smokey-eyes, eye-liner and mascara with a tint of red lipstick on her seductive lop-sided and plump lips. He couldn't take his eyes of her big ass and the way it just complimented the dress on her rocking curves meeting down with her toned yet milky legs. And her hair. Lord her hair, she had straightened it, but curled the ends leaving a bounce with each step she made, never once forgetting about the smell. Carmel and strawberries. Once word he could only think of. Intoxicating.

'' And… And I look ridiculous! Like what am I doing, I'm sure everyone's going to be in jeans!'' Bonnie yelled.

Before Bonnie could continue her rant Damon snuck his arm around her waist saving her from tumbling in to a bush and a puddle of water. She gasped holding on to him as she caught her breath staring in to his crystal blue orbs.

''Well… ummm thanks'' She whispered quietly.

''That's one thing I've actually enjoyed hearing from your mouth from the past hour''.

Blushing Bonnie forced a frown but knew he was right. She had been going off on him since she picked him up from her house. He was almost one minute late and the deal would have been off. For some off reason she was glad he was on-time but decided to push away those thoughts.

'' You're nervous; I get that but don't be. There's no reason to alright?'' Damon reassured her rubbing his hands up and down her waist, causing her to moan, something they both didn't expect.

''Well hello misses sensitive…'' Damon's voice darkened as he stopped at the front door, slamming the witch against the brick wall, running one hand over her ass squeezing it, while the other held her head so he could suckle on her neck.

''Damon….people…vampires…..inside…mmmm'' Bonnie got out holding on to the nape of his neck so that she could get closer to him.

''Bonnie…hundreds of guests, music, partying…'' no one gives a-

Suddenly the door flew open.

''Well hello you horny birds!'' Rose belted snickering as Bonnie's cheeks turned ten shades of red. Bonnie's eyes widened in shock as she stared up and down at Rose. She was wearing a beautiful deep red Versace tight dress, a slit stopping just above her underwear line (not like she would be wearing any…) exposing her gorgeous pale leg. Her manicured feet were painted also red and sat in a pair of high pumps slightly towering over the witch. In a split second Bonnie was glad Damon had gotten her the fancy dress or else she would be flying home on her god damn broom stick. Rose looked flawless. Bonnie's heart dropped lower than she could possibly imagine.

'' Rose! Happy birthday doll'', Damon chuckled hugging his best friend not at all embarrassed he had been caught red-handed in the act with the caramel beauty.

''Yea umm happy erm… birthday'' Bonnie mumbled running her hand through her hair not aware of Damon's stiff posture. She smelled so damn good, and every time she seemed uncomfortable it turned him on to a whole other level, it was insane. He didn't think he could hold off not fucking her. The simplest things she did made him want to ram his dick so far in to her; she'd never get use to another **dick **again…not that he'd allow that anyway, duh.

Sensing the thick sexual tension Rose decided to change the topic, moving inside for them to follow as the usher shut and locked the door, a huge four-hundred pound man guarding the front of the house.

Turning around Bonnie eyed the large man wondering why Rose would want such an extravagant party. She was probably turning four hundred years old, don't birthdays getting annoying after a while, she thought to herself rolling her eyes as Damon guided her through the sea of beautiful celebrity-like guests waving at a couple of class mates who actually seemed to fit in.

''Wow.''

''Yea, she loves to go all out, it's kind of her thing'' Damon smirked taking her hand in to his.

''You did all of this for her?'' Bonnie whispered without thinking, remembering Damon had super-sensitive hearing.

Before Damon could reply Elena, Stefan, Caroline and the rest of the gang had appeared out of nowhere, making him sigh in annoyance. There were like pestering flies, always around never stopped biting in to their business. He decided not to be grumpy for Bonnie's sake because he wanted her in **his** bed tonight, not burnt in a bush somewhere. Deciding to try and make this a special and fun night for both of his ladies, Damon grabbed two flutes of champagne, downing one in a second reaching for another, while giving Bonnie one for herself.

''I can't'' Bonnie blushed.

''You're living a supernatural fantasy drama, you fight bad guys for a living, and you're telling me you can't have the will power to drink and let go?'' Damon eyed her questioning her words.

''Oh shut up, it's not that, it's just that, um I'm a horrible drunk. Trust me you don't wanna know'' Bonnie giggled winking at Caroline and Elena, telling herself she really shouldn't drink tonight and make a fool of herself like she did the other night at the bar when that Trey asshole took her home.

Damon's eyes grew dark, a mischievous grin appearing on his face. '' What are you hiding little bird?''

''Ugh- nothing''. Bonnie realized Rose was eyeing Damon from across the flooded room so she decided to let him have some fun and not worry about her for the night. ''Go, Rose is waiting for her best friend!"' Bonnie forced a smile pushing him to turn around.

Spinning backwards, Bonnie gasped as Damon dipped his head, capturing her lips in a searing kiss. She moaned grabbing his fancy Armani shirt in her hands and sighing once he bit her lip and moved back.

''You sure?'' Damon asked willingly, holding her face in the palm of her hands.

''Positive, now get your ass out of here before I burn it'' Bonnie teased winking at him.

''Oh kinky, okay come to me if anything's wrong or if you want to leave-''

''Damon go, I'll be fine, got vampires to protect me and body guards to fight my battles'' Bonnie joked crossing her arms across her chest. '' I can always catch a ride with Matt-''

''Um no. I'm driving you, end of discussion'' Damon winked walking away smirking at all the stares he received. Yup she was messing with a hot man.

''And you say you aren't dating'' Elena chuckled.

''My pale white ass'' Caroline snickered.

''Shut up and get drunk with me you whores'' Bonnie laughed walking towards the bar with her two best friends.

* * *

''I think this is our fault''.

''No it isn't, it's called fun for a reason''.

''No, he's going to kill her, like **kill kill** her''.

''Yea okay like she'd even let him try''.

''We should stop this''.

''No what the fuck, she's having fun, let's _let_ her have fun, she wanted to let go, even convinced herself!''

''This is all on you; it's not like she even knows what's happening right now''.

''They aren't dating remember?''

**Silence.**

'' We are soooo bad,'' Elena chuckled, watching as Kol and Bonnie spiced up the dance floor with their grinding moves.

''This is what Damon gets for being a dick'' Caroline rebutted smiling downing the rest of her champagne.

'' Oh god we are not gonna hear the end of this one!'' Elena screamed as Caroline pulled her on to the dance floor, handing a random guest her empty glass.

'' Wahooo, I'm so tipsy I don't even care!'' The blonde shouted dancing a couple of her girlfriends from history class.

''You can't get drunk Care!'' Elena shouted moving with the beat.

''Oh shut up and dance'' The newbie vampire screamed enjoying the night away while trying to keep an eye on Bonnie. But as soon as she turned around she was nowhere in sight… and neither was Kol.

''E-Elena?'' Caroline stopped moving.

''Yea what'' the tall brunette stopped dancing in her tracks.

''Bonnie…Kol…gone''.

Elena eyes grew wide before she nervously whispered.

''Awe **FUCK!**''

* * *

**A/N: That was fun to write! Hope all of you enjoyed it! R&R, hope all you holidays are going great!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Rating: Mature**

**Pairing: Bonnie/Damon**

**Playlist: Miguel: Quickie **

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. They belong to L.J. Smith/The CW-_-**

**A/N: Exams… nuff said. Sorry all.**

** Lizzie: NOOOO no way lol Elena and Caroline did NOT slip anything in to Bonnie's drink love. Bonnie decided to just let go for the night and have some fun so they let her but were watching to see if she would be alright. She isn't too good on control with her alcohol, she's a lightweight aha. Unfortunately they should have been a little more aware though. Hope that answers your question! J**

**Anyway, I hope that ya'll enjoy this chapter! Happy New Year!**

* * *

''Damon you know that's a lie! I had a threesome with her best friend and Kate Upton in Hollywood that day, not Lindsey Lohan'' Rose corrected her best friend for the umpteenth time that night.

Rose's birthday, probably the best party Mystic Falls had had in years had been going off with a hit. Older model like vampires making-out with young reckless human girls, young men trying to hit on old beautiful women…it was like a true blood episode but with more class. There had to be at least almost a thousand people at the mansion filling every corner of the house and patch of green outside in their massive backyard. It would give Micheal Jackson a run for his money.

Damon had been spending the most part of his night with Rose, knowing Bonnie wouldn't mind, not that he should care, but somehow he did. What were they? He couldn't tell, but there was this type of claim he felt he had over her and he'd be damned if anyone try to interfere with that.

Drinking the last of his champagne for what seemed like the thousandth time that night, Damon didn't feel even a bit close to being drunk. Damn my vampire blood, he cursed mentally. He reunited with his old pals, and met a whole arena of Rose's new mates. Some were interesting, others boring, and the rest…well they were just there. He was actually having a great time but decided to slip away to just check up on his- well, Bonnie. He knew how psychco both Elena and Caroline were, so the witch would definitely be fine, he told himself. Growling for people to get out of his way, he searched the crowd for the caramel beauty only to be faced with more and more disappointment. Feeling as though he'd have to break a few necks to pace this mission up, he bumped in to an equally hard chest.

''Damon'' said a stiff voice.

Looking up, Damon came face to face with his younger brother.

Joy.

Grilling his older brother, Stefan eyed Damon up and down. From what he noticed he seemed put together and get this…kind of happy. But there was no time for brotherly love, he came to talk business.

''Brother'' Damon replied rolling his eyes, knowing what he promised Bonnie he's do next.

'' We have to talk about klaus, he's back and I think he brought his family with him too'' he began, attempting to avoid his icy gaze. He was upset, no pissed off that Damon almost tried to kill him over… over food! They tried to kill each other many times before but that night, that night something seemed completely off. Damon didn't seem himself, his eyes shifted towards a crimson red, and the air he gave off sent chills down his body for the first time in decades.

''What about them, that's a joke, they were a myth. All I heard about was Klaus not his little baby brothers and sisters, and can we hold off on that for a second, I need to say something to you''.

Sighing deeply, the eldest Salvatore took a drink out of a young teenagers hand passing bye, threating to break his neck if he didn't keep moving. Chugging the beer in seconds, he wiped his mouth with his expensive sleeve, cursing Bonnie and her sweet intentions.

''Look get to the point or I'll just jump to it''. Stefan spoke annoyed of the stalling.

Smirking devilishly Damon held back from punching him in the face with his saucy attitude but instantly decided against it.

''The other night, the kid got to me for trying to video tape Bonnie and him having sex, and I lost it so-

''WHAT the fuck are you saying. What do you mean he tried video-taping them together… D-

''Look that's why I was taking care of it! I was getting back to that little shit for being a dumbass, I don't take that lightly''. Damon defended himself.

''Why the fuck didn't you tell me that then?

'' Please baby bro, you know you still would have stopped me from killing the prick, give me a fuckin break'' Damon frowned growing aggravated.

'' What the fuck is that supposed to mean?'' Stefan eyed him furiously.

''Oh, Saint Stefan don't get me started on your whole life of fighting injustices, trying to make everyone happy and looking like the good guy while you're at it, it's pathetic, live, have fun, kill a couple of people, grow some fuckin balls'' He growled loosing his patience. He needed to find Bonnie, only she could calm him down.

''Oh right, of course, so killing everyone and making everyone my bitch I therefor am the badass of the town, fuck, and kill, fuck and kill, get laid, drown my sorrows in my booze and move on cuz I know I'll never find another love like Katherine ever again'' Stefan blurted in anger, his words already too late to take back.

Closing his eyes, and breathing roughly through his nostrils Damon decided to put an end this conversation before he made a scene trying to attack Stefan in a house full of death worshipping and gossip hunter teens and vampires.

Turning on his heel, a hand grasped his arm.

''Look I'm sorry, I was out of line, won't happen again,'' Stefan sighed rubbing his face.

''No… no I should be apologizing to you, that was my purpose here as you can see… didn't turn out so well''. Damon smiled sadly. He really did love his brother, he did and there was no denying it.

'' That whole thing was trying to make an apology? Interesting, I must say I enjoy your new approach, a fight till the death, very original'' Stefan chuckled.

''You make it so hard to be nice'' Damon replied with a tight smile.

Approaching the two brothers was Elena and Caroline their faces looking suspicious. They needed Stefan and couldn't tell Damon they lost Bonnie… with Kol… of all people!

''Hey baby,'' Elena cooed in to her man's ear, kissing his cheek.

''Hey, you alright, not too drunk this time?'' he replied kissing her forehead.

''I-I'm fine, just wanted to talk to you, you know just talk'' She tried to put her words in code for **HELP! **Stefan eyed her oddly holding her by the waist.

Caroline rolled her eyes, thinking how badly of a detective the doppelganger would be if she ever tried to go in to that specific task force.

Damon looked between the two girls, feeling a sense of intensity in the air.

''Where's Bonnie'', he deadpanned.

''She's ugh she talking up a storm with her fuckin bio lab partner, I mean seriously the girl needs to loosen up!'' Caroline drawled, throwing a hand on her hip.

''Oh really now, Bonnie never told me anything about having Bio this semester or taking it at all for that matter'' Damon took a step closer to the three.

''Now I shall say it again, with a little more spice, **where** is the witch'' Damon demanded.

Catching the cue a little too late, eyes widening, Stefan took advantage of the situation realizing Bonnie **had** to be with another guy for the girls to be avoiding his question.

'' Damon, ugh let's go find her; she has to be around her somewhere. She's probably looking for you,'' Stefan let go of Elena's body grabbing his shoulder walking towards Rose. Turning back Stefan mouth the words ''find her'' to the girls making them split up and asking people around for the dance master.

'' Well well, don't you two look like ugly rag dolls'', a voice was heard.

''Wha-a, who are you'' Caroline grilled the blonde bitch insulting them two, they had more important business to attend to, but she's be damned to let a bitch walk away without a little taste of her own medicine. She's seen this girl at school twice this week but never really wanted to say anything to her due to the fact Caroline had a slight feeling she was trying to replace her as the hottest blonde at school, something seemed off about her, there was a type of high about her, like some royalty.

''I'm Rebekah, and my brother Kol seems to be enjoying his time with your witch of a friend upstairs'' She winked brushing the two as she walked in between them towards a crowd of boys calling dips on her.

Rushing up the stairs, towards the hall of dozens of doors, they heard moans and giggles.

Damon's room. Oh shit.

As they swung open the door, they found Bonnie and Kol making out against the wall, his fingers under her beautifully torn dress, and her arms around his neck.

The girls stared in shock.

**''BONNIE''!**

* * *

**A/N: Feels good to upload again. It's exam time still and well I am planning hopefully to get another chapter out for my other Bamon story '' Just One Night, please''. R&R, thanks so much guys! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Amuse me Chapter 11**

**Rating: Mature**

**Pairing: Bonnie/Damon**

**Playlist: Ride: Lana Del Ray**

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. They belong to L.J. Smith/The CW-_- All mistakes are mine!**

**A/N: Exams… nuff said. Sorry all.**

* * *

'' You Bonnie are so fuckin screwed!'' Elena yelled grabbing on to her arm pulling her away from Kol. An older graduate from their school who claimed to have come back to finish one of his courses. Funny thing is, no one had ever even seen him last year or the years before!

''I'm sorry ladies, but I clearly wasn't finished over here with the dear witch, now leave or I'll kill her'' Kol took her back in his arms, placing her behind him.

''Y-you'd kill me?'' Bonnie mumbled, her drunken state doing horrible things to her.

''Of course not, it's an expression of speech love'', Kol chuckled catching her fall, laying her on the sofa couch.

'' Are you fuckin serious, Bonnie is going **nowhere** with you, so back off asshole or it will get ugly'' Caroline growled her fangs coming out.

''oh, looky here, I believe we have a baby vampire on the loose, hmm tell me was it my sister Rebekah or dear Katherine who turned you?'' Kol smirked his eyes turning black.

'' Wha-what the hell!? Caroline hes a vampire!'' Elena screamed not being able to believe this.

''Yes Elena, I can fuckin see that!'' Caroline rolled her eyes in frustration her eyes never leaving his.

''Correction dopple-ganger, ''Original'' might I add'' He pointed a finger ''matter-of-factly'' in the air before crossing his arms behind his back. ''Now leave your annoying me''.

''Shhhhh B-Bonnie's haaaaavingggggg n-nappy time!'' Bonnie drawled out her eyes still closed. Everyone ignored her causing Kol to laugh. She's so damn adorable he thought to himself.

''Original…'' Both Elena and Caroling whispered finally remembering Bonnie talking about them in one of her grimores. She had told them it was just a myth, that it wasn't true. It went on to talk about there being an Original family of vampires, whose mother was a witch and turned them to save their lives but ended up being a curse. It also didn't forget to include the details of there being more than one sibling other than Klaus… It said the youngest brother was names Kolester, and now that they thought about it, the myth was actually reality. They were all screwed.

''But-But, there Klaus never mentioned you or possibly anyone else for that matter!'' Elena eyed him in fear.

''Ahh so much like my brother, always wanting to do things his own way hmm? He un-staked us just a couple of months ago, threatened to stay under radar…and darling that is just exactly what I had done. And might I say I really do fancy your friend Bonnie over here, she's quite the fun'' He winked buttoning up his shirt.

''I will advise you to let Bonnie go or we'll call all of Rose's friends and don't forget Damon. He definitely won't be too pleased about this- Caroline continued but was interrupted by another voice.

''Kol!'' Rebekah screamed darting her eyes at the drunk sleeping witch on Damon's bed, the vamped out Barbie look-alike and the doppleganger.

''Is this a party, I don't believe I sent invitations!'' He screamed.

''Mother is coming and if she sees you've been messing around with a Bennett-

'' **WHAT!?** I'm sorry may you repeat the last bit please sister'' Kol's confidence slowly altered, realization hitting him.

'' Kol, you idiot, she's of Emily's decent, she's a Bennett witch'' Rebekah hissed grilling the brunette. ''And if you do not leave this house in one second mother, and the rest of these vampires in the house will have our heads'' She yelled.

''Now now, HOW in god's name did anyone fail to mention this to me!?'' Kol growled walking towards Bonnie's sleeping form on the bed.

''Really brother a goodnight kiss? Pathetic'' The original rolled her eyes crossing her arms against her chest.

''I will see you again soon doll, mark my words'' He pushed a strand of hair out of her face, and lightly kissed her soft plump lips before disappearing with Rebekah.

* * *

Running to her side, they both checked for any bite marks or injuries.

''Thank-god she's okay'' Caroline sighed.

''Yea, but umm problem… the dress **Damon **bought her is torn, she practically smells like Kol, and she has a couple of hickies on her chest'' Elena exaggerated her eyes darting around the room looking for a spare dress of some sort.

''Umm Elena what the hell are you doing, issue over here? You know…Bonnie's life!''.

''I know, I know! Relax I remember dropping one of my gowns here last year thinking this was Stefan's room, until I lost it and he bought me a new one. Damon's room is like a fuckin mansion alone'' Elena ran in to the walk-in closet, her eyes widening as she spotted the dress.

''Here here!'' She screamed.

''Okay, dress…check, Bonnie passed out… not check!'' The blonde growled worriedly signaling her to lock the door so they could undress and re-dress the witch.

'' Care you're a fuckin vampire, feed her some of your blood and she'll be good as knew. Maybe a slight headache but it's better than Damon walking in on sleeping! Look when my parents died, and I was still dealing when I met Stefan I'd drink a lot…'' She chuckled sadly. And well it's like I liked it but hated it at the same time so Stefan would always feed it to me so I'd sober up. Kinda a hit and miss'' Elena chuckled sadly biting her lip.

Caroline reached up and squeezed her hand letting her know she understood. She immediately bit her wrist placing the dripping wound over Bonnie's mouth.

''Hold her neck up Lena'' Caroline spoke quietly.

Elena did as asked and watched as the blood slowly ran down her tongue. She didn't know how they could have gotten in this predicament, but they knew they had to watch over Bonnie considering she was the most powerful witch alive in their time and all these supernatural assholes wanted to do was use her and take her for their own. It was honestly the scariest thing ever, having a friend who was practically their sister in constant danger. Don't get them wrong they were all in danger at different levels, but Bonnie was a creature who could accidently wipe out anything and everything with the right practice and if she continued to practice magic and fell off to the wrong side it would be death for everything. They weren't scared of her but scared for her. They've lost too many people to sit back and let the ones they loved die over and over again. It wasn't worth it and they would do anything to protect each other. They were family. Hakunna Matata right?

_I hear the birds on the summer breeze, I drive fast  
I am alone in the night  
Been tryin' hard not to get into trouble, but I  
I've got a war in my mind  
So, I just ride  
Just ride, I just ride, I just ride_

''Shit!'' Elena groaned, her phone ringing.

''Who is it?!'' Caroline yelled.

''It's Matt'' She cursed answering her phone.

- **Hey Matt what's up?**

- **Elena where the hell is Bonnie, are you with her?**

- **Umm no, **she lied, pacing up and down the room.** Have you seen her? I mean where's Damon?**

- **He's about to go on a rampage right now, he said he can't smell her and well let's just say that if he can't find her in the next five minutes there will be dead bodies everywhere.**

- **Ohhh fuck, okay okay tell Stefan to keep him under control, and tell him we have her but she's just sobering up alright?**

- **Wait…what? You just said you weren't with her!**

- **Oh did I? my bad…umm just tell him and we'll take care of the rest! I've gotta go! Bye !**

- **But Elena he's-**

Elena hung up the phone quickly as she saw Bonnie stir from her slumber. The caramel beauty slowly opened her eyes frowning before sitting up against the backboard of Damon's bed. Both Elena and Caroline stared at her without making a sudden move. Bonnie looked back at them weirdly waiting for them to say something. Anything. But they didn't for two long minutes they all just, stared at each other.

''Okay! Is this a new game I'm not aware of what's with all the damn staring!'' Bonnie yelled holding the side her head.

''Oh thank the lord, she's alive!'' Elena joked sighing in actual relief.

''Okay well that was two minutes wasted, we now have three minutes to explain to you everything that went down and in that time span you will shut the hell up, **just** listen and apply your foundation on to your chest, kapeesh!?"' Caroline rushed.

''Umm okay… but-'' Bonnie was cut off, wanting to ask why she had dark marks just above her breasts.

''WHAT did I just say!

Bonnie's eyes widened, pretending to zip her mouth close, and waited for Caroline to fill her in.

''She won't be able to do it Care'' Elena's eye brows rose, swearing at Caroline as she pushed her on the floor.

''Elena shut up, okay so kinda sorta…'' Caroline started.

''Here it comes…'' The doppleganger interrupted.

''You got drunk, we were trying to watch over you, but slipped up and next thing you know you're grinding your plump ass in Kol's dick on the dance floor and well Lena and I turned around for a second and you both were gone! Then we tried looking for you, but ran in to Stefan, tried to code to him you were missing with a guy cuz Damon was right in front of us and he's looking for you as we speak so you can either tell him the truth, or once again lie to him and wait till he find out, your choice!

Bonnie cupped her mouth hyperventilating dropping not believing a word she was saying. Did she really get that drunk to the point she hooked up with some random guy from school? I mean everyone did it, but not her, how in the hell did this happen!? She thought to herself.

''And don't forget umm Kol is an Original, your grimore stories aren't just myths anymore Bon.

''An Original?! What the fu-

Suddenly there were yells in the hallways, stomping and banging on doors.

''Time's up bitches!'' Elena screamed, fixing Bonnie's dress, making sure her underwear was still on, to their hell it wasn't.

''Oh god, can this night get any worse?'' the girls sighed in unison.

''**BONNIEE**'', they heard Damon's voice behind the door.

They all froze.

''You know this would be really funny in a movie, but right now I'm not so sure'' Caroline whispered.

''I can fucking hear you Caroline, now please and nicely open my damn door, now!''

'' Hold your horses Damon I was just taking a nap!'' Bonnie yelled jumping from off the bed.

''With Caroline and Elena, okay sure open up witch, please don't make me ruin Rose's party by breaking this door down'' Damon groaned impatiently.

Slowly breathing in and out, Bonnie unlocked the door, coming face to face with the blue eyed beauty.

* * *

**A/N: These girls are too funny… alright so many of you have been asking for some Kol and Bonnie interaction and there shall be, as well, let's just say Damon is going to have to work his ass off for Bonnie from now on…**


	13. Chapter 13

**Innocence Chapter 12**

**Rating: Mature**

**Pairing: Bonnie/Damon**

**Playlist: Ellie Goulding: Dead in the Water**

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. They belong to L.J. Smith/The CW-_- All mistakes are mine!**

**A/N: so Kol's death.. yea I knew it would happen. I mean it's Julie Plec we're dealing with here remember ? -_- anyway, the show seems annoying as usual, seems to be getting worse to me… The ONLY reason I continue to watch is to support Kat Grahams character. That's it. It's us against the world and we're a pretty bad ass army ya'll! Waho!**

**Ps- For those who keep saying why the girls are so nervous about him and what not… lol they aren't scared of Damon but they know how extra he is, and how much he overreacts so they like to avoid that immature side of him by any means. For this fic I'm using a lot of qualities from season one Damon. Bad-ass, not giving a shit what anyone thinks Damon. Kills and doesn't give a fuck Damon. Not so much the Damon Elena has succeeded to ''completely'' soften up. So enjoy the ride cuz it's gonna be an interesting one...**

* * *

'' Are you sure you don't want us to stay with you? We'd be upstairs if anything happens'' Caroline frowned at the witch.

''If something happens? What is he gonna do bite me?'' Bonnie rolled her eyes, checking her text messages.

''Well… no but we're just suggesting some back-up sassiness if needed'' Elena winked at her.

''Guys, I'm sure he wouldn't want you both eavesdropping in on our conversation and for the record neither do I!"' She laughed assuring them she would be fine.

''I just can't believe he did that'' Elena sauntered off in to the kitchen to grab her purse and winter jacket shaking her head.

''Agreed! I mean I know he kinda deserved it but-

''Caroline! Are you fuckin kidding me? How could you actually say that, I mean that goes against everything I believe in'' Bonnie crossed her arms against her chest.

''Bon relax, I know, this doesn't mean I'm on his side, but what that asshole did was fucked, that's all I'm trying to say'' the blonde said placing her hands on to her shoulders.

Before she had the chance to reply, her doorbell rang, followed by three hard knocks. She was surprised Damon didn't break the damn door down.

''Well I guess that's our cue huh?'' Elena sighed pouting.

''Yea, I guess so. But thanks guys for the support I appreciate it. Spa tomorrow still right?'' The caramel beauty questioned, satisfied with the confirmation once they nodded their heads smiling.

''Any day witch, you texted me to come here remember?'' Damon yelled from behind the hard-wood door.

Grumbling, she handed Caroline her jacket, walking towards the door and opening it only to come face to face with the most beautiful creature she had ever seen in her life. Eyes as bright as the cool blue sea, sparking in the light sun cascading down his chiselled jaw, outlining the his hard rock chest clogged in a black skin tight shirt his abs doing things to her conscience. They stared at one another forgetting they had unwanted company. The sexual tension so thick both of the girls had to clear their throats in order to get Damon out of the way so they could leave. They weren't in the mood to see the two supernaturals have sexy time in front of them.

Stepping aside, Damon tore his gaze away from the witch only to glare at her two friends.

''Don't think I'll forget ladies'' Damon eyed them as the stepped on to the porch.

''Earth to Damon even if you had the **audacity** to try and do anything remember I have a hybrid boyfriend hun? One bite and you'll be begging for your life'' Caroline winked causing the girls to chuckle.

''Oh ya? Fuck you'' The Salvatore plastered a fake grin before slamming the door in their faces and locking it before spinning around.

As soon as they were alone, he smirked his eyes darkening as he backed Bonnie in a corner attacking her body. First her lips, biting and drawing blood making her moan in to his mouth. Wrapping his hands around her waist he lifted her against the wall, her legs wrapping around his torso, her hands roaming his soft dark locks.

This isn't supposed to be happening Bonnie thought to herself, hating the way he made her feel. Hating the fact he had this effect on her. She knew they both admitted to having feeling each other but they had never established their title, not that it mattered because frankly she really didn't think that Damon Salvatore would go down in history as a boyfriend. Period. Bonnie didn't know how to start this conversation but to end this make-out and groping session would be a definite first.

''Mmm Damon stop'' She whispered as he placed her feet back on to the ground grinding his hips in to hers, kissing and licking down her neck and chest.

''D-Damon'' She said with a little more force, adding fuel to his energy, making him unzip her jeans a dip his hand in to her underwear.

Before he could even insert a finger in to her heat, Bonnie regrettably yet confidently used her magic to slam his back against the wall trading places. This turned Damon on even more. He smiled devilishly as he pulled her back in to his grip caressing her ass with his manly hands. After a minute of his sexual assaulting and her moaning, she trapped his hands against the wall enabling him of movement.

''Ugh Bonnie what the hell! If you wanna get kinky just say so'' He breathed heavily his bulge growing beneath his pants. This made Bonnie blush and Damon even more horny at the site of her redden cheeks. She was just so damn adorable.

''Damon. Damon we need to talk about what happened'' She caught her breath, zipping back her jeans and fixing her bra strap.

'' Bonnie there is absolutely nothing to talk about, end of story'' Damon growled glaring at her.

''Damon you killed Trey, there is everything to talk about'' She crossed her arms.

''Listen to me and listen to me well. He comes storming in to **my** fucking house trying to find you so he can apologize and ask you for another try at a good fuck and you're mad at me?'' Damon's voice darkened, his eyes bulging.

'' That's clearly not the damn point Salvatore! There are so many guys out there who do the same thing to many other different girls and I'm sure those who **are** vampires don't go killing them off just because they're assholes like you did that night!'' The witch yelled her blood fuming.

''Before we continue this argument, let me go I can't move'' He said rolling his eyes.

''If I let you go will you keep your hands to yourself, or do I have to burn them off?'' She questioned, contemplating if she should set him free.

''Yea whatever''.

''Damon''. She repeated.

''Oh baby the way you say my name'' Damon growled sensing her anger. ''Ugh fine, I promise'' he stopped trying to seduce her knowing she was hella serious.

''Good'' Bonnie whispered feeling in control as she sat on the black couch crossing her legs.

Making his way towards her she glared at him, causing him to sigh. He turned around to sit in the chair in front of her knowing what he'd possibly try to pull.

'' Killing him went against everything I believe it. My moras, my beliefs, everything. You can't just waltz in and kill people like that Damon!'' Bonnie screamed, her nose flaring, eye brows frowning.

'' Bonnie I killed him. Not you, get a fuckin grip. Did you really think I'd let him slip from my fingers for the second time after messing with you? If anything I was protecting you, you should be thanking me cuz apparently that's what people who **like** each other do!'' He copied her crossing his arms against his chest

''What the hell is wrong with you!? Are you fucking dysfunctional?! I can fuckin protect myself, did I tell you I scared him off because of what he did? That I was so damn scared that I'd kill him because the anger inside of me told me he wasn't worth it, that if I did it no one would notice cuz I would carefully cover his tracks. I almost convinced myself that thinking like that was okay. I'm not you, I am not crazy and I am not okay with killing people just because they mess with me! As much as I think I do I don't! They're human, he was only human he had a whole life ahead of him!''

Damon sat there still and silent. He honestly didn't know what the hell to say. Did he regret killing him? No. Did he enjoy killing him? Yes. Would he do it all over again? Hell fuckin yea. But he never knew she was feeling this way. He knew she always practiced magic but it seemed as if she were struggling to refrain from dipping in to dark magic. He knew a couple of witches who fell off the railing with dark magic hundreds of years ago and they couldn't control themselves; they got a high off of it just as Stefan did once he started adapting to human blood again. Instantly he felt like a jackass. Not only did he just kill the dumb prick, but he made a show of it in front of all his vampire guests. It was a birthday party/gift Rose would never forget.

_After letting Damon in on what happened with both Kol and Bonnie he refrained from driving to the Original's mansion and killing him himself. Bonnie had made out with another man that wasn't him. Not okay. Definitely not okay. As Bonnie reassured Damon she was under the influence and didn't remember a thing it made him feel ninety nine percent better but not a hundred and ten where he felt he really needed to be. He would have Kol's head if it killed him._

_''Are you okay, did he hurt you?'' Damon asked not being able to look at her as he held her hand walking through the large crowd._

_''I-I'm fine, just don't think too much of it. It was nothing'' Bonnie stopping causing him to turn around._

_''I'd advise you not to drink again unless someone dies'' Damon tried to joke but Bonnie could hear the seriousness and anger behind his voice._

_''Well come to think of it, I don't really like alcohol so I won't be doing that shit anytime soon'' Bonnie giggled rubbing circles in to his hand._

_He smiled before pulling her to follow him. They made their way in to the massive library which seemed to be created as vampire central. It seemed as Rose wanted to have some fun the humans definitely wouldn't be too excited about. There sitting on the hard wood floors, the piano, the couches and staircases sat a couple dozen of both Rose and Damon's old mates from hundreds of years ago. He wanted them to meet Bonnie and quite honestly wanted to show her off. He loved flaunting things others couldn't dare to have._

_''I want to introduce you to some people'' Damon smiled walking towards the large piano._

_Bonnie was completely nervous. She didn't want to fuck anything up or kill any of these vampires if they even tried to mess with her. She really wasn't in the mood for another daily fight with bloodsuckers, but they seemed kind from afar so hopefully no blood would be shed._

_A beautiful woman with blonde hair and large purple eyes sat crossed legs on top of the instrument talking with what seemed to be her lover. He was well dresses just as her with a dark grey suit, black buttons, mocha skin a blue eyes. They were like an old vintage Hollywood couple. The it-couple. Beautiful yet deadly._

_''Rene, Julian this is Bonnie'' Damon introduced pulling Bonnie up beside him.\_

_Letting go of his grip, Bonnie moved up holding her hand out for a handshake, but was rejected as they both pulled her in for a hug one by one._

_Well ain't that something. Bonnie thought. She hugged them both before stepping back to Damon's side. _

_'' That energy…'' Rene began._

_Bonnie put her guards up nervous as to what would happen once they found out._

_Damon placed a hand on to her back reassuring her everything was fine. Sensing her worry Julian smiled getting up and placing a hand on Bonnie's shoulder._

_'' It's alright love, our mothers were witches as well, we've grown to love them in fact. You have a beautiful energy to you._

_''Indeed, don't be frightened it reminds us of them. You're safe in Damon's hands darling'' Rene said smiling her beauty radiating off of her._

_''Ugh thanks'' Bonnie spoke softly her worry disappearing; now becoming more comfortable. She stared in to Damon's eyes_

_The four of them continued to talk for thirty minutes enjoying each other's company. While Julian and Damon left to get drinks it gave both Bonnie and Rene some times to get to know one another. Bonnie found Rene incredible. She was smart, talented and had such soul to her. They exchanged numbers planning to hopefully hang out one time before she journeyed off to Madrid with Julian in a couple of months. After Damon came back they moved on to eight other vampires. Some were sweet, some were creepy, and the rest seemed as though they just wanted to drink her blood. Everything actually seemed to be going quite well until the library doors were slammed open._

_''Bonnie Bennett!'' a voice yelled._

_Spinning their heads around Bonnie's eyes grew her mouth turning dry._

_OH FUCK! Why me!? She thought to herself._

_''Trey?! Bonnie whispered loudly running to him and pulling him behind a bookcase._

_''Bonnie I want to apologize. I want you back please forgive me'' He whined snaking his hands around her waist trapping her._

_'' First of all you've never __**had**__ me jackass; you tried to sleep with me when I didn't want to! And get your fuckin hands off of me!'' She screamed not aware of Damon behind him._

_''You think picking on little girls is cute? Didn't I teach you a lesson the first time coward?'' Damon sneered, growling as he pulled him from out of the bookcase._

_''Who are you dickwad?! Don't you see I'm busy trynna get some action?! Trey yelled attempting to get out of his arm grip._

_''W-wha he doesn't remember you? ... Stefan must have compelled him… and what the hell get some action, are you seriously that idiotic? Read my lips, I don't fuckin want your pea sized dick!'' Bonnie fumed causing the room filled with vampires to laugh and cackle. She blushed not realizing there was a crowd._

_''Do the deed Damon!'' A vampire yelled._

_''Show your girl who's boss!'' Yelled another._

_''Show him no mercy protect your woman!'' Julian roared._

_''What, what, no man look no disrespect, I'll leave I don't need this bitch she's all yours!'' Trey begged._

_Suddenly the room fell silent. Vampire were very predatorily over-protective over their women and if someone showed disrespect there would automatically have to be consequences. _

_''__**What did you say**__?'' Damon growled in to his ear._

_Sensing the anger in his voice Bonnie screamed his name but it was too late._

_''Say good night asshole'' Damon whispered before biting in to his neck then ripped his head from his body, throwing it in the roaring crowd and applause of his vampire friends. He dragged his body towards Rose, chuckling._

_''Happy birthday love'' He laughed as she tore in to his arm, feasting with the others._

_Bonnie watched as if cotton candy had been passed around the room like a fucking party. She watched as they all devoured Trey. It wasn't the fact that she liked Trey but the fact that Damon had killed someone right in front of her just because he was a jerk. He might as well kill the population of the world; there were a whole bunch of them. _

_She breathed in and out, trying to keep calm but felt her body shaking. She needed to get out; she needed Caroline, Elena, and Stefan. She needed to get away. Running out of the room she held back her tears, her body trembling._

''I can't deal with that Damon, I just can't. Its scares me, I just can't…'' Bonnie began to tear.

''What are you saying witch. Do you hear yourself he practically wanted to rape you!'' Damon yelled rising from the seat.

''Get out Damon'' Bonnie mumbled rubbing her face.

''Bonnie-''

''I said GET OUT!'' She screamed avoiding his stare.

''Just remember Bonnie I did it for you'' He whispered.

As soon as she caught her breathe, she turned around, relived she was now alone. She got up to lock her door before calling Rene. She needed some serious advice she knew her friends couldn't answer. If she was going to go any deeper with Damon she would need to set boundaries, because she really did like and care about him…but she would be damned if she was going to lose herself in the process.

* * *

**A/N: Nice and long for ya'll! Hope you enjoyed! R&R my lovelies! Havea great weekend!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Thinking...thinking! Chapter 14**

Rating: Mature

Pairing: Bonnie/Damon

Playlist: Ellie Goulding: Explosions

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. They belong to L.J. Smith/The CW-_- All mistakes are mine!

A/N: Hope you love Rene as much as I do!

* * *

"You have to cut him off" Rene spoke calmly, holding on to Bonnie's hand.

"W-what?" Bonnie's eyes grew, uncertain as what she was pertaining too.

"Listen, from centuries of experience I know how over-protective vampires get around their mates and if you don't have a back bone you'll be living a life of scrutiny. You'll be living in this box Damon will make for you. He'll get paranoid at any given moment; he'll think anything and everything will be out there to get you. Trust me, I've learned." The purple-eyed vampire ranted on, her smile fading, and eyes saddening.

"Julian?" Bonnie asked quietly.

"No, it was someone else, but Julian saved me, he really did" She smiled slightly.

Watching as the blonde starred off I'm to the distance, Bonnie squeezed her hand, letting her know she was there for her if she wanted to talk about her past. Shaking her head she decided to trust Bonnie with what she about to tell her.

"I have back-bone, and I can protect myself, Bennett witch remember?" She pouted.

"Of course, I know, Damon knows you can but it still doesn't get rid of the fact that he's having difficulty trying to find him-self, where he stands, yet alone how to process this type of relationship he has with you.

Running her fingers through her hair, the caramel beauty thought back to when she dated Scott, her first boyfriend in high school. Everything was simple, clean, fresh and easy. But that was the problem. Everything was too easy. It was like she could predict everything he'd do. Where he'd take her out, the gifts he'd present to her, even when he'd kiss her. It was as if there was nothing to look forward too. Everything felt planned, un-spontaneous, bland, boring. It didn't even last two months before she decided to dump him easy, blaming it on school and her non-existing father. But ever since Damon stepped into her life, that first night they kissed and things almost got out of hand, she felt excitement, attraction, adventure, and it honestly scared her, she wasn't use to the whole adrenaline rush of it all. He was so experienced, not that she wasn't in the sexy-time department, but that damn Salvatore had hundreds of years of make-out sessions, and sex filled crazy hormones that he just couldn't handle himself half of the time.

"Ugh I know you're right... But I don't even know why I wasn't even mad about why I was so calm once Damon confronted me about Kol! Come to think of it I should have just told him to fuck off and leave me alone! We aren't even dating! Why was I so nervous he'd find out!? What the hell!?" Bonnie exaggerated, rising from the couch and shaking her head furiously.

"Bonnie, calm down, that's the other thing I wanted to talk to you about. Witches who dip in to darker magic, well their human weaknesses tend to show more"... Rene began

"I don't follow", Bonnie spoke confusion clouding her mind.

"Basically powerful witches especially apart of the Bennett line such as yourself tend to have their human weaknesses enhanced. Each witch has a different one. For example". The old but beautiful vampire stood up from her seat on the couch, walking towards the plant on the bookcase near her television.

"This plant, it's a cherry blossom tree right?" She questioned touching the soft flowers.

"Right..." Bonnie drew out crossing her arms.

"So my mother was allergic to cherry blossom trees, she got rashes every time she was even in a sniffing distance of one and clouded her mind, her judgment. That was her weakness. It's all natural based" The blonde continued trying to see if Bonnie was catching on but knew she had to dig deeper.

"I'm really sorry but I'm not understanding what's being hinted right now" the witch blushed in embarrassment looking away for a second before returning her gaze towards the vampire.

"Bonnie", Rene sighed. "Bonnie your weakness if alcohol.

Bonnie stared at the creature, waiting for her to say she was joking, that she was mistaken. ANYTHING. But, she didn't. She continued to watch her reaction.

"Y-your telling me that every time I was ever drunk I wasn't myself and I couldn't control my motives, my judgement, my decisions!?" Bonnie screamed, not wanting to believe any of it. Nada.

"And that's why you couldn't remember your night with Kol, and why you let Trey take you home" the blonde spoke, smiling sadly.

"B-but Caroline gave me her blood, I wasn't even drunk anymore why wasn't I pissed at Damon? Why did I fuckin reassure him not to be mad that Kol and I kissed? Oh my god, wait Kols an Original, I can't believe I made out with an original, what the hell is wrong with me!" Bonnie whispered violently attempting to catch we breathe.

Holding on to both of her shoulders, Rene helped her calm down, knowing it was all too much for the witch to take in, in one sitting.

"Bonnie from what I can tell drinking will NOT do you any justice. It's not your fault. And when a vampire gives you blood it basically makes you tipsy before it takes full effect. The only reason you were nervous Damon would be mad was because you were still basically under the influence".

"So I should have told him to back off and watch me do whatever the fuck I wanted... I mean I can have fun too for fucks sake" Bonnie sighed running her face with the soft hands.

"That's the Bonnie your grams told me about" She smiled.

"You knew my grandmother?" Her eyes widened, heart restricting.

"Yes indeed, she helped me out twenty years ago. A vampire was...trying to rape me Bonnie. He had centuries over me and she did what she had to. I'm thankful every day for that, she saved my life".

Eyes becoming watery, Bonnie embraced the old vampire, rubbing her hand up and down her back in comfort. She couldn't believe it. Her grams had sacrificed to save a vampire. Her own grandmother saved a vampire!

" I know what you're thinking, but-

" But it was the right thing to do, and it doesn't come to down to thinking about how much you despise a race but the fact that if that had happened to anyone she would do the same..." Bonnie sighed harshly finally coming to realization.

" Damon did it for you yes he's telling the truth but also remember that how he came about it was wrong and deep down you know it to love" Rene informed her.

"That's exactly my point Rene; he did it right in front of me! Without respect and remorse it's like he wanted me to watch and if it weren't for the supernatural shit I go through on a daily basis seeing dead vampires being mutilated I would be in total shock and depression right about now!"

" Accurate Ms. Bennett, I understand, and that's why you need to re-think your status with one-another just until you can concentrate on yourself and your decisions. Vampires who have vampire mates tend to really develop a larger attraction once their lovers kill and defend in their honour. What Damon did... was acceptable for us, but not for a human such as yourself. You know, your grandmother, she always said you were a sassy one but sometimes these vampires would constrict you of your potential. I've known Damon from even before I had turned and he has changed drastically. He is still a good man but he's been through so much Bonnie more than I can begin to tell. He has battled his Demons every day for hundreds of years and is trying to come to a conclusion to end his suffering. He needs positive attention, comfort, and he's decided he's found that in you".

Rene pulled a strand of hair behind the witch's ear in a motherly fashion, sad that such a young girl had to go through this stage of her life dealing with the introduction of dark magic and a very hard-headed vampire. She was strong indeed but her decisions; her life was being stripped from her due to all of this war with Klaus and now his family. She was only in town for the next three months and would help her out any way she could possible. She had to move knowing where she was stationed people were beginning to get suspicious of their aging. She couldn't risk it and Julian was all she had at the moment.

"Yea, right again... I think I need space from him. I need to figure myself out, he's suffocating me", the curly haired brunette finally decided as she fiddled with her iPhone.

"If that's what you feel is right, hopefully he'll understand" Rene backed her up.

"Do you honestly think he will? You know…leave me alone to think?" Bonnie asked, awaiting her reply as she heard her phone buzz.

"Do you really want to know?" She giggled silently checking her texts.

"I'm going to take that as a hell no".

"Sorry darling but this is going to be harder than you think, it's up to you take control of this, it's the only way you'll be successful with your relationship with him".

Contemplating as to what she should do Bonnie shifted her entire body on to the couch, staring up at the white rocky ceiling. Damon was so imperfect that he was perfect. She knew he had a heart, she knew he was capable of feeling and she knew he somewhat liked her so why was she blaming him for so many of his actions? He wasn't Stefan, he wasn't Jeremy and it was harder for him to always be around those everyone wanted him to be. They expected so much from him, but he simply wasn't 'that' guy. He didn't do good for the fun of it, he did it to show he was someone who always kept his word. He did bad with a purpose, because he was pissed or because he wanted to prove a valid point. He did it because he wanted to and didn't expect anyone to care, because in the end the bad guy never got the girl, just always got the bad name. Someone should see the good, should tell him he'd worth it, because he was. But on the other hand, why should I loose myself and my freedom for someone who clearly seems not to respect my opinions, Bonnie thought, her brain doing flip flops. If he doesn't respect me as an individual I might as well be his lost puppy. I'm a fuckin Bennett witch and if he wants a shot with me he has to prove he wants me and prove that he cares about my thoughts and wishes.

"You know what? I'm just going to tell him I need time to think. Come to think of it as much as I don't want to believe it Trey deserved it. I could only imagine to girls he'd succeeded in taking advantage over and the girls he would in the future if he was still alive... I hate that I'm okay with it now but it's for the best. If I'm going to apologize to Damon about anything it'll be about that. But he could have done it in a more private and appropriate manner, NOT in front of me. I do appreciate him looking out for me, I was just conflicted and confused. Ugh thank you so much Rene, I legit couldn't have come to this conclusion without you" Bonnie smiled, rubbing her hands together as she finally looked at the vampire. But something was wrong, Rene wasn't responding, her hands were trembling and her eyes were glued to her phone screen.

Rushing towards her, Bonnie shook her shoulders, her hair becoming a mess, her breath shortening.

"Rene!" She shouted, slapping her cheeks lightly. "Rene what happened, what's wrong!?"

She still didn't respond, so Bonnie snatched the phone out of her hands knowing that whatever was wrong with her had to do with something on her phone. Reading a text that read unknown Bonnie's heart sank to her toes.

• Did you really think you could run from me again? Give me Klaus's heart or Julian dies, and your new friend dies. And this time I'll send his remains to your fucking door step. Families a bitch sometimes ain't it?  
- Your dear sister, April ;)

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed! Yea so April in my fics is a bitch and not as useless as she is in the show, lol. Anyways, love you my lovelies! R&R!**


	15. Chapter 15

''**That's Fucking Final'' chapter 15**

Rating: Mature

Pairing: Bonnie/Damon

Playlist: Take me Away: Fefe Dobson

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. They belong to L.J. Smith/The CW-_- All mistakes are mine!

A/N: Late update I know. Been going through some family issues, and school on top of that… ugh I've been thinking about ya'll everyday though, honest. Hope it was worth the wait. Ps- I know it's not too long, I have to touch up the second part, and ill update this weekend!

* * *

_Don't you ever feel like you just can't fight anymore? That no matter how hard you push…you can't even seem to make a dent?_

* * *

''I'm going after her, I'm saving him if the last thing I do!'' Rene snapped back to reality only now noticing the whole gang had grouped in Bonnie's living room.

''That's right, I'm right behind you'' Bonnie placed her had on to her shoulder for moral support as she dipped her perfect size seven and half feet in to her Nike high tops.

''To **hell** you're not'' Damon growled, throwing on his heavy leather jacket, moving through the door in front of him, bumping in to Stefan.

Stepping his feet outside on to the porch, he made a quick phone call to Caroline's mother, ensuring her that if she were to hear any commotion near the old warehouse on fifteenth street, that it would all be taken care of. Just as he was about to end his call, Bonnie jumped out in to the night air, zipping up her jacket with her car keys in hand. Damon spun around his eyes sprung up in shock before frowning. But before he could speak Bonnie went on a rant.

''Now you fuckin listen to me, I'm sorry okay? I know you meant well, and I know what you did was…right'' Bonnie spat out, knowing this was way harder than she thought intended. ''Though I wish to god you could have done it way more discretely… thank you, and I appreciate your twisted way of looking out for me. Okay?'' The beautiful brunette sighed crossing her arms around her body in the cool air, avoiding his stare.

''Well well, didn't the witch come to her senses, bu-'' Damon was yet cut off again.

''I'm not **finished** asshole'' She glared at him coming in to his face, or tried to since he was completely towering over her much smaller frame.

''It seems to be that ever since we declared our ''_like''_ or feelings for each other, there's a higher dominance in your court. I am not a fuckin child you can just boss around Damon, and I'm legit tired and emotionally drained from fighting with you! You suffocate me, and you always try to make me feel like shit. The fact that we aren't even considered a legit item means that you can fuck your whores and I can fuck my jocks!

_Damn, Bonnie thought. That didn't come out right._

''What I mean to say, is that if you can go sneaking around then so can I, so don't even try pulling that I'm-Damon-Salvatore-and-I'm-tied-down shit! Cuz clearly you do as you please''. Damon watched the young girl go in to hysterics. He thought this would be cute, if only she wasn't dead serious.

''I'm a grown ass woman!'' She whispered violently, roughly tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

''You're seventeen'' Damon mumbled angrily, attempting not to shut her up by hauling her body over his shoulder and tapping her plump ass like a three year old. He couldn't take this. Bonnie this angry meant she was on the verge of tears, he didn't **do** tear. He did, only with Elena, and once before with Bonnie but he was very confused as to whether or not he should just finger her right here, right now, with the gang just on the other side of the door. Bonnie angry also meant hot and sexy Bonnie. He just couldn't take it. Though he was pretty sure they were listening to every word, while Rene was trying to help figure out a plan to bring back her lover, it still wouldn't stop him from ravishing the witch, but he knew if he even tried, his as would be literally set on fire.

_Kinky._

''That's not the freaking point! Look I'm a god damn witch, and I can take care of myself whether you all like it or not, so stop treating me like a baby. I am fully capable of helping Rene out tonight and that's just what the fuck I'm gonna do!'' Bonnie finished, her heart beat racing, nostrils flaring, and arms shaking. Her beautiful long hair tousled and curly in the wind, her rosy cheeks so soft he wanted to caress them.

_Beautiful, he thought to himself._

''Now we're all going to go, get Rene's man back, **your** friend, and be done with this shit!'' The witch let out a breath she didn't even realize she was holding for the longest time.

''You done?'' Damon frowned rolling his eyes, gazing down at her.

''Now I am''.

''Good'', Damon swooped her up wrapping her feet around his waist and crashed his lips against hers. He dipped his tongue inside of her mouth savouring her sweet taste before his eyes widened and cursed violently.

''What the hell Bennett!'' He rubbed at his mouth, the burning sensation thankfully numbing by the second.

''Way too soon Salvatore, you snapped'' She spun around her hips sashaying as she opened up the front door.

As soon as she got in, she saw Caroline smirking to herself but knowing this was a serious time, she kept her smiles at bay so they could all get down to business.

Damon walked in behind the witch, finally taking his eyes off of her ass to ask for the plan.

''Stefan, speak'' Damon said snapping his fingers.

'' Caroline and I are going to distract any other company that plans on showing up so that Rene can go in full force, spit a couple of sympathetic words at her sister, hopefully giving us more time to-''

''Umm, I just need some air, sorry, I'll be right outside'', Rene spoke up, her eyes watering.

Elena offered to keep her company, but was given a tight smile and a head shake no.

''Look, I can distract this April bitch. I'm a fuckin werewolf remember, Tyler stood up chest out.

''No, I don't want teen wolf boy ruining anything, that's just disaster waiting to happen'' Damon frowned.

''How about I just use a spell to confuse the fuck out of this bitch, make her think that she's see triple when really she's seeing single''.

''Mind-fucked'' Tyler whispered interested.

''Touche'' Elena seconded that.

''Sexy'', Damon whispered in her ear, receiving eye rolls from the younger Salvatore.

Pushing Damon away from her annoyed that his scent was doing wondrous things to her lady parts, she looked around the room.

''Umm is Rene still outside?'' Bonnie questioned.

Eyes widening, Matt muttered an ''oh shit'' under his breath.

''What do you mean oh shit Matt…'' Stefan asked keeping his tone at bay.

'' She left a note''.

Damon rushed towards the front door, almost pulling wood off its hinges her looked outside.

No sight of Rene.

_Thank you for everything, all of you  
but I cannot put you all in danger. This fight is bigger than some of you humans, and it isn't worth the danger. This is between me and my family. I've asked for Rose to come with me. And Damon? Don't follow us. Just…don't. It isn't worth it._

Just as Bonnie was about to question Damon and Stefan, they were nowhere in sight.

What the fuck?!

* * *

**A/N: Hope you all had a great march break!**


	16. Chapter 16

**''Deception'' chapter 16**

**Rating: Mature**

**Pairing: Bonnie/Damon**

**Playlist: My Chemical Romance: Welcome to the Black Parade**

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. They belong to L.J. Smith/The CW-_- All mistakes are mine!**

**A/N: Loving this long weekend god dammit!**

* * *

''You know what she's after Damon; she won't stop till she has it. You know Rose will get it from Rene'' Stefan growled pressing on the gas speeding down the high way towards the warehouse.

''And that's why we're trynna get there as soon as possible so step on it!'' Damon yelled clenching his fists.

Before Stefan could respond Damon's phone rang causing them both to sigh in frustration. It had to either be Bonnie or Elena, since Stefan left his phone at Bonnie's house. Rubbing his hands across his face violently Damon answered the phone.

_-Bonnie, Damon drawled out._

_-Salvatore! What the fuck was that? You and Stefan speeding out of the house like that without a god damn explanation!?_

_-__Look__, Damon began sternly. Just stay out of it, something else came up._

_-Stay out of it? Funny, cuz we're right behind you, Bonnie mumbled before hanging up the phone._

''What the fuck'' Damon whispered as he rolled down the car window to look outside.

There in the foggy night was Tyler Lockwood driving in HIS car with the rest of the gang. Damon's eyes grew wide as he watched Bonnie glaring at him while rolling down her own window.

''I casted a location spell, you guys are going in the wrong direction! I think they have a witch with them, follow us!'' Bonnie screamed out of the window, her beautiful locks fanning across her caramel face like a fuckin Disney princess.

_Damn, _Damon thought to himself, shaking his head. Now was not the time for this.

''Ditto!'' Damon yelled back through the wind before they both plopped their heads back in the cars.

''If she gets her hands on it Damon…'' Stefan began, turning the car left on a new road right behind Tyler.

''I know''… The elder Salvatore gritted his teeth wanting to punch his brother in the face. Didn't he know he knew too? There was no getting away from it. His best friend could easily turn in to his enemy in an instant.

''Rose wants that cure more than anyone''.

* * *

''Let him go sister, this is between just you and I!'' Rene screamed cringing as she saw her Fiancé barely unconscious on his knees, blood cascading down his neck. A dipped vervain rope was attached on to his wrists and neck slowly burning away at his flesh. April smiled her vampires on either side of her guarding her in case of any sudden attacks.

Immediately after receiving her text, she knew she had to get out of there as soon as possible, even if that meant leaving the Salvatore's' and their friends behind. She hated to say it but they'd only slow her down. Her one and only true lover was in danger, and waiting around to make a plan rather than acting fast really wouldn't have benefitted in saving his life. Rene knew what she wanted from her, but no matter what, under any circumstances would she give it up. She owed that much to her parents.

''Oh shut up Ren', we simply wouldn't be in this predicament if you had just handed it over the first time I asked you nicely! And oh, making Emily temporarily erase my god damn memories after that night isn't going to help your little boy toy out of this one either!''

''Grow up sister; you know what would happen if you took the cure instead, you know he will come after you! He'll kill Joseph in the process just to spare time!'' Rene yelled back running her hand down her thigh, her secret signal for Rose to come out.

''Don't you dare utter his name again!'' April roared, piercing a stake right beneath Julian's heart causing him to scream in agony.

Rushing out of the shadows Rose grabbed a hold of one of the vampire's neck, dragging him back in the dark with her, biting in to his neck, then ripping off his head before throwing it back towards Rene's younger sister. This instantly got the attention of April and her last use of protection.

''Take her down Manuel!'' April yelled at the vampire.

''Not so fast my friend'' Damon whispered jumping out from behind grabbing a hold of his arms, smiling as he ripped his flesh from his sockets.

April stood her ground, applying pressure to the knife within Julian's body, laughing as she saw the tears stream down her sister's face. Ever since she could remember they both have been on opposite sides of the world when it came to getting along. Back in the stone ages when they first turned, their family of eight always fought together, as one, to protect one another from danger, knowing how easy it was for the werewolves to take advantage of them and kill them. But the moment April's one true love Joseph was killed she lost it; she blamed her sister for his death, and the assumption that she was jealous of her love, or that her own sister would simply let him die furiated her to no end.

~flashback~

''_How could you let them kill him RENE!'' __April screamed in the cold night air._

_The fight was over, the bodies of vampires and innocent humans slaughtered to their last remains. The wolves had figured out where they all relocated. They thought they could get away, live among the humans again and not be noticed…until now._

''_You know your words are foolish, I would have never let him die; don't twist this around on me! I tried to save him, but they got to him first sister!'' Rene growled, attempting to keep her offense to a minimum._

''_You were always jealous of us sister! You've always wanted a love like ours and now that they have him he's gone! He's dead now and I'll never get him back!'' The short blue-eyed vampire roared._

''_ENOUGH!''__ yelled their brother Jacob who just about had enough of their bantering and bullshit. They were back at square one, and playing the blaming game wasn't going to undo what happened tonight or bring Joseph back._

''_Stay out of this brother'' Rene whispered, her eyes turning dark._

''_Father, mother and the rest are packing to leave again. Our cousins down East have an underground space for us, and if we do not leave now they will come back for us. They're regrouping and there's no telling how long it'll take before they're ready for round two!'' He finished pacing back towards the camp but was interrupted by a loud snarl._

_Jumping out of the dark woods a large golden wolf emerged with its yellow eyes, and sharp teeth. It attacked Jacob sending him crashing in to a nearby tree knocking him out cold. The wolf eyed Rene watching her back away slowly towards her brother, but halted once he let her go and approach April._

''_April…'' Rene whispered her eyes widening wondering why it wasn't attacking either of them._

''_It's…it's him…it's Joseph'' April cried, gently brushing the side of the wolfs face, crying even more as he responded softly._

''_Impossible… he's a vampire, but…but…'' Rene was cut off._

''_Emily told me about this…but I didn't believe her…i-it's true…'' Her younger sister spoke as if she were in a trance._

''_What are you talking about sister'' Rene questioned sternly, never taking her eyes off of Josephs wolf form._

''_It's Klaus''._

_~Reality~_

'' Let him go sister, please, let him go'' Rene spoke calmly, finally realizing she had struck a nerve within her.

''No! He wouldn't have turned if it wasn't for you! So I'm going to ask you one last time…where is the talisman!'' April screamed making an attempt to break Julian's neck, but before she could Rene cracked.

''Mother has it! And you know very well if Silas or you get a hold of that cure we are all finished!"

Silence.

Bot Damon, Stefan and Bonnie appeared from the back-lot of the warehouse, standing behind Rene for back up as Stefan pulled on to Rene's arm. He whispered in to her ear.

''If you say it, she'll take it. Don't do this Rene'' Stefan tried convincing her, her eyes never leaving Julian's.

''D-D-don't-tt-t-t do it b-baby'' Julian whispered, tripping on his words, the blood slowly drowning him.

''I have to'' Rene trembled, quietly apologizing to Stefan knowing what he had to do next.

''T-that's impossible! Mother's DEAD!'' April said her eyes darkening.

''That's right sister…I buried it with her''.

''YOU FUCKIN BITCH!''

''Stefan NOW!'' Damon shouted running towards the original, death gripping April's wrists.

''NOOOOOOOOOOO!'' The original screamed as Stefan staked her heart silencing her screams.

Rene collapsed on to the floor, crawling towards Julian, feeding him her blood, smiling sadly as she cradled his limp form in her arms. Bonnie stood there in shock, tearing at the sight of Rene almost losing two people she loved. Sure her sister was temporarily dead because of the stake, but it almost reminded her of both Stefan and Damon's relationship, only now, one had to be on the verge of death just to save another. It was just so sad. Now She had to deal with the fact that the person she called family almost tried to repay her for something she never truly did.

''Wait'' Bonnie halted before walking towards them.

''Rose'' Stefan whispered eyeing the shadows.

Damon spun around, cursing knowing very well where she was headed.

Rene answered the vacant question, her conscience accepting her wrongful choice. ''She's gone…she's going for the cure before Klaus does''….

* * *

**A/N: *phew* that was a work out! I really hope ya'll enjoyed that! I know the last chapter was shit. It was an off day I swear but im hoping this made up for it. Thanks for everything guys! Don't forget to check out my other story ''Just One Night Please?'' R&R xoxoxoxoxox**


	17. Chapter 17

''**No Choice''** chapter 17

Rating: Mature

Pairing: Bonnie/Damon

Playlist: My Chemical Romance: Welcome to the Black Parade

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. They belong to L.J. Smith/The CW-_- All mistakes are mine!

A/N: **Hey guys I am always on tumblr with the rest of the Bamon fandom and would love if you guys would join in on the action! If you don't have tumblr, GO GET IT. It's soo good. You can search my username: trinityxlove **** Enjoy my lovlies…**

* * *

''This is insane, I cannot believe Rose is doing this'' Bonnie stated in awe as she turned towards her best friend shaking her head.

The moment they realized what Rose was planning on doing, the gang packed a bag, went online to book plane tickets, and here they were sitting on a flight to some creepy supposedly-deserted island to track the damn woman down and to prevent her from awakening Silas. Funny thing is Bonnie never pegged Rose for the one to want to trade her immortality for humanity. She was always the vampire to thrive off of power over others, to gloat in the blood of her enemies and prove to others just how much of a threat she could be. She was careless, she was free, and yea she had a heart, but didn't care about the consequences until they actually happened. No wonder her and Damon were best friends.

Fiddling with her vervain necklace Elena gazed out the window viewing the dark clouds surrounding the sky. She sighed, turning quickly as she turned towards Bonnie, finally realizing the witch had been speaking to her all this time.

''Lena, what's wrong, you've been silent since we got on this god forsaken plane, what's on your mind?'' Bonnie frowned sad she hasn't asked how her friend was handling everything, especially the fact that Klaus was still on his mission to find Katherine through Elena. But she wouldn't know. They were connected but not in the mental sense.

''I-I…I just miss them you know?'' The doppelganger whispered pushing her face in to Bonnie's chest, beginning to ball out in tears.

Heart dropping to a whole new level of guilt and sympathy, Bonnie let her best friend cry her heart out for as long as she wanted. She wrapped an arm around her back, stroking her long locks up and down whispering ''its okay's'' and ''you still have us'' in her ear for a good ten minutes before she knocked out in to a deep slumber. She knew what Elena was referring too. It was the loss of her parents, Jenna, even her biological parents; John and Isobel who actually tried to protect her. They had all lost so many people in their young lives but in the end all they had were each other, and sometimes you needed to break down to repair and be stronger for whatever crazy events were next to come. They were so young, and the fact they were always trying to protect the greater good, didn't make their logged any easier to manage.

Bonnie smiled sadly, placing Elena's head on to the side of the plane where a pillow sat. She unfolded her dark blue blanket, shaking it out before covering body with it to keep her warm while she slept.

''Love you Lena'' the witch whispered, as she got up, walking towards the back of the vacant plane.

The plane was basically deserted; holding only a span of almost sixty people, considering it was during the school year made this seem more realistic. She purposely walked past both Damon and Stefan upset at the fact they held back this information from her for the longest time without a hint of respect. Didn't they know they were all in this together? Didn't they know that she would tell them everything and anything when it came down to it, because at the end of the day they were all trying to protect the same people they loved? For fucks sake Damon had the audacity to call out for her as she opened the small curtain and disappeared.

She needed to wash her face, and just take a breather and be alone. She was so happy there weren't any passengers in the area that she decided to take the far seat in the corner where anyone could barely see her. Taking out her phone she decided to leave Caroline, Jeremy and Tyler a text message just to assure them she was fine, and that they'd be landing in the morning. As for her father, she knew if she left for a month tops he wouldn't even notice and assume she was at her friend's house, due to the fact his ass was always travelling. It's like she was a bother. Yea the money was great but quite frankly, she missed having a father figure in her life. One to make certain she was safe and loved. Guess that would be too selfish to ask for such a thing, Bonnie sadly joked to herself. She turned her head towards the window, staring at the beautiful, darkness engulfing the clouds. She smiled, not at all wierded out with herself. She always had a secret interest with darkness and what the night held, the wondrous adventures that came with it, not just the bad, but the unimaginable greatness. She didn't think anyone would understand and ever since the supernatural side of life had decided to rain hell upon them it didn't seem like something important or appropriate to mention for that matter. So she kept it to herself, in her own little trapped mind of other confusing, beautiful tormented things that sometimes scared her. She was never like this, she was always straight forward, simple minded and didn't have a care in the world because it used to be that easy. Sometimes she wished things would go back to normal, but would she be the strong young woman she is today if she hadn't, would she have been closer to Elena, Stefan? Would she have even been this close with Damon? Would she be better off without him…and just settle with someone like normal typical Jeremy? Or the safe, loving childhood friend Matt?

Fishing but depicting through her fear and wishes, Bonnie was pulled out of her thoughts by a worrisome Stefan. He plopped down right beside her, waiting for her to say something, a "welcome", ''hiya asshole'', something…but she didn't say a word. Stefan knew she needed some time alone and he gave her that, but it was time to talk. He always worried about her, and right now wasn't the time for her to be mad. It's the last thing he wanted from her, he hated putting Bonnie in the dark, but really and truly it was to protect her. She needed someone other than a dysfunctional Damon in her life to keep her safe.

''Look Bonnie, I'm sorry okay? You know I am, I didn't mean for any of this to happen, it's just that I need to keep you safe, we all do. Do you know how precious you damn witches are?'' Stefan playfully joked nudging her lightly on her arm.

Failing to stay upset at the younger Salvatore, Bonnie faced him eyeing him before he broke. ''Where is it'' She questioned holding her hand out.

Sighing, Stefan smirked, pulling out a bag of gummy bears and handed them to her. She opened the plastic wrap, plucked a red gummy and popped it in to her mouth.

''This will do, you're forgiven'' Bonnie giggled, laying her head on to his shoulder.

''Thank-god, I thought I would have to use compulsion on you'' Stefan rolled his eyes smiling at the witch.

_Wow, she's really beautiful, _Stefan thought to himself.

''You couldn't even if you tried'' Bonnie winked, tucking away the rest of her treats.

''Very true, it hurts'' The Salvatore brought his hand up to his heart.

Bonnie stared at Stefan, wondering just how much he had gone through and just how strong he really was to still be living, plastering a smile on his face till this day. He was truly a hero, someone who honestly didn't have to pretend with her. She knew he was going through a lot, and blaming himself for so much but she always reminded him that he wasn't alone. Not anymore, not ever again, and Bonnie hoped that he would always remember that. She knew they didn't start off on the brightest note when they met, but after a while, they grew a special bond, and they really didn't want to lose that.

''You know…I'm not one to stretch out a helping hand for my brother when it comes to love interests… but Damon is really sorry. I think way more than me actually, I don't know why out of all the times he feels worse about this'' Stefan furrowed his eyebrows.

''Ugh Stefan, please, there's a reason why I didn't sit with him on the plane'' She rolled her eyes, but slightly curious as to what Damon was feeling at the moment.

''Yea I know Bon, I get it, you have every right to be upset, even after everything he's been pulling you through''. Stefan looked up to the ceiling sighing. "Can't believe I'm about to say this…'' Stefan rubbed his face with his hands before licking his lips.

''Stefan spit it out'' Bonnie pushed crossing her arms.

''Well I'm just saying that after Katherine everything's been a blur, and he doesn't know how to handle himself around girls like you. Beautiful, put-together, demanding girls like you. You just have to keep pushing him. I'm not saying completely giving in to his every commands, just always continue to keep your ground and show him you're both in it, not just him or you independently'' He finished scrunching up his face.

''Well look it here, Stefan Salvatore vouching for his brother? I must be dreaming'' Bonnie chuckled avoiding responding specifically to his advice, but he was right.

''I know, I must be under a spell by a certain witch'' He winked patting her leg.

''Hey Stefan, thanks'' She blurted out shaking her head not believing she actually understood and wasn't going to cut him completely loose like she was planning on doing.

''No problem," He smiled turning away.

"oh! And Elena is pretty messed up right now, she's sleeping but I know she'll want to wake up with you there'' She smiled sadly watching him stand up from his seat beside her.

Concern flashed across his face, thanking Bonnie as he walked down the aisle, towards the front of the plane and through the curtain disappearing.

For one second she closed her eyes, relishing in the silence before another voice was heard, breaking her concentration.

''I'm sorry'' the man muttered sighing.

Opening her eyes, the witch glared at him before shutting them again.

''Why, I mean you're a grown ass man, and you can do whatever the hell you want right?'' She attacked calmly shrugging her shoulders.

Tired of her attitude, Damon placed his hands on to her waist, and picked her up only to have her straddle his own waist.

''If you have any sense in that small little brain of yours, I suggest you let me go before I lose it'' She informed rudely, offended he even had the nerve to handle her like this at this given moment.

''Listen to me Bennett'' Damon growled not letting go of her waist.

''No'' She retorted not once un-crossing her arms.

_Why is he doing this to me? She thought to herself. _

'' Please'' He begged, his face softening, a bewildered look appearing on his face pulling on her heart strings.

Never breaking her intimidating composure she responded dryly.

'' I'm listening''.

''I'm sorry for not telling you about Silas, I know how much of a big deal that is, considering you need a witch to complete everything and the fact that I'm trying to protect you doesn't make up for the fact that you can handle yourself, and well I don't know…I fucked up, won't happen again, scouts promise'' He looked up at her the look of worry never faltering.

''Damon…it's just that I can't keep doing this with you. I can't keep questioning whether or not I should be trusting you'' She closed her arms rubbing arms, bowing her head.

''Look at me'', Damon commanded.

She shook her head licking her dry lips unable to stare at him.

''Hey, look at me'' His voice softened holding up her chin so they were at eye level with one another.

Wanting her to just enjoy one moment, without worry, concern, guilt, pain, or responsibility he let go of her waist, trekking his hands up her body before placing them on the sides of her face, running his thumb across her lips.

''What are you doing'' She whispered never tearing her eyes away from his bright blue orbs.

''Remember the first time we were in this exact position in my car… and we confessed our undying love for one another?'' Damon chuckled.

''Pretty sure that's not how it went Salvatore, but yea I remember ''confessing'' our _feelings_… why?'' She uttered.

''I want you to forget everything, forget where we're even going for the next half hour and just be here with me. Just…just be happy with me a little while longer and we'll re-live that moment. That moment when you felt reckless, spontaneous when you kissed me for the _first_ time, and how I made you laugh, that laugh damn…'' He shook his head. ''Beautiful'' he finished.

Bonnie's cheeks reddened with embarrassment. How did Damon have this effect on her? How could she let him do these things to her? Just fucking how was this possible?

''That's a lot to ask for'' She replied frowning slightly.

''I-I know…but before I fuck up again I want to remember just how much of a lucky bastard I am to have you like me, or be in the same room with me and not try to kill me for once'' Damon exclaimed caressing her cheeks.

''You still aren't completely forgiven'' She muttered to herself as she gently placed her lips over his''.

Nodding, Damon smiled.

He took her delicious mouth in a sweet kiss nibbling her soft plump bottom lip. Fingertips brushed over his nipples, Damon groaned and intensified the kiss sucking her tongue into his mouth. She bit down on to his bottom lip, placing her hands on the sides of his face, before slipping down his neck.

Finally, Bonnie tore her mouth away. She placed her swollen lips on to his neck, nipping and sucking, wanting to mark him, but began to get frustrated knowing no matter how hard she sucked, his wounds would just instantly heal.

''My turn'' Damon growled, lifting up her shirt for her to take off.

Her blouse slipped off like silk as she raised her arms in to the air, sighing in ecstasy as he ripped her bra off, causing her to curse, but was silenced with the cool kisses he made all on her stomach and breasts. He took one nipple at a time in to his mouth, sucking, causing her to moan. He nibbled and popped lathering her brown buds with his wet organ.

''Ughh Damon'' Bonnie moaned her, her pussy rubbing back and forth on his hard erection.

''Don't start something you can't finish witch''. He growled, dipping two of his fingers in to her black tights, pushing aside her thong.

''Don't yell too loud Judgy'' Damon smirked, inserting his lucky fellas in to her pussy making her moan in pleasure.

Just then, a spark erupted from the sky, resulting in all of the lights on the plane to shut off.

As if they were in a trance both Bonnie and Damon froze and whispered.

''_**Silas''**_**.**

**A/N: There will be more sexy time soon my loves don't worry! And for my other story, that chapter is really intense so it will take a couple more days to perfect, but it will be updated soon, I haven't forgotten! Thanks so much everyone! Love you!**


	18. Chapter 18

**''Let Loose'' chapter 18**

**Rating: Mature**

**Pairing: Bonnie/Damon**

**Playlist: Empty: Lianna La Havas**

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. They belong to L.J. Smith/The CW-_- All mistakes are mine!**

**A/N: lol Elena pisses me off… congratz, you have your humanity back…. No one cares… I use to love Elena's character sooo much but I feel the writers have butchered her. I hope we get her back. I hope we get ALL the characters back. Bonnie is the only reason I continue to watch this disastrous fuckery…moving on! lol Enjoy yall!**

* * *

''I can't believe Silas has the power to do that…'' Bonnie huffed, crossing her arms as she struggled to hop out of the boat and on to what seemed to be a deserted island.

''I've got you my damsel and distress'' Damon smirked, carrying Bonnie out bridal style before she could land on her face.

Glaring at the Salvatore, Bonnie burnt his fingers, cursing under her breathe as she demanded him to put her down.

''Thanks but no thanks'' the witch responded plastering a fake smile across her beautiful face. She turned her back towards him, beginning to locate the witch's cabin on the island. It was the only place that would be safe and undetected from anyone…surprisingly including Silas. Those witches must have known there would be a couple of heroes coming to kill Silas once and for all.

''Well, he was in love with your ancestor there is a connection he may have learned to tinker with…and have gotten in contact with you… Questiyah is it?'' Stefan asked as he helped Elena out of the boat, holding on to her waist, smiling as she kissed his cheek.

''Something like that'' She replied. Bonnie couldn't even begin to fathom just have damn adorable those two were. Their love was innocent, sweet, yet deep and memorable. It was so beautiful, there weren't many complications and they always came back to each other, and it was as simple as that. If only everything was a piece of cake… she'd be living on cloud nine, not feeling confused and detached, fighting her feelings for something she thought she might want…

The young curly-haired brunette sensing Damon's eyes on her eyed him ready to give him another roll of her eyes but before she had the chance, he frowned, shaking his head and walked away from them and in to the large woods.

''Damon, where are you going?'' Elena questioned, cocking her head slightly to the side.

''I'm hungry, don't wait for me'' Damon muttered under his breathe keeping his back turned as he continued walking.

''But, the cabin-

''Find it, get inside, and I'll meet you there later'' He finished growling disappearing instantly.

'' But!'' Stefan tried to get out but decided just to forget about it, Damon would smell them out, if anything Bonnie could conjure up and spell to let him know where they'd be.

Nibbling her bottom lip, Bonnie wondered what the shift in his attitude meant. Was he really upset at the fact that she was mad at him also? Was he horny and knew she wouldn't give him any due to their dispute? Or was he really just…hungry? Bonnie thought hoping it was just his hunger making him cranky. He had no right to be mad at her. He lied to her…again. How many times would she tell him that she was stronger than half the vampires out there?

''Spell is done, let's go''. Bonnie spoke, making it clear she wasn't in the mood to talk about anything other than getting to safety.

* * *

''Ugh, I'm sorry, but a cabin in my vocabulary means a small, comfortable typical sized town house, maybe just a _tad _larger…but THIS? DAMN!'' Elena gapped, spinning around the large sized mansion, decked out in wooden mahogany floors, with a twenty feet high ceiling, large brown engraved curtains covering all of the windows in the house, with two flights of stairs.

Chuckling, Bonnie tucked a strand of curls behind her ear, gazing around herself, just as shocked as her friend, maybe even more. She never thought her ancestors even had the power or determination to actually create a place like this. It was legit two times the size of the boarding house.

''Yea Bonnie, what's the story behind this?'' Stefan asked, hands in his pockets clearly impressed with the house…no palace.

''You know… this house is protected by all the witches who had ever came in contact with Silas, used, abused…and well I'm guessing they were fed up, and wanted to make a place where their family could come to rest, to gather each other and stay away from harm… but this…this must have been what Grams was talking about…Paradise on a devil's island. She use to tell me that story all the time when I was a kid. Seemed pretty cool, but only now I'm realizing what she really was trying to engrave in my head. An idea, a message, but it seems so blurry…

''_Hey grams can you tell me that story again? It's my favourite!'' A little Bonnie Bennett would ask every other weekend she came to stay._

''_Well of course my child, its tradition'' A younger Sheila Bennett would always respond back before beginning her story._

_As Bonnie dashed under her bed covers, she plopped her small head on to her favourite green dinosaur pillow facing her Grandmother who sat propped up against the frame of her bed with a large brown book in hand._

''_What is that Grams?'' Bonnie questioned staring at the interesting material touching the front of the soft covering._

''_It's…it's a book filled with wonderful stories, but the rules are to read on per child in each generation, that way everyone has a secret story that no one else will know. So you my darling, this is your generation and this is your special story'' Sheila smiled, tucking a strand of fallen hair behind her ear._

''_Cooooooool'' Bonnie marvelled her eyes widening in pleasure._

''_Now now, it's getting late, let's get this going shall we?'' She winked beginning to open the book and started to read._

The more I say I remember the more I forget…I don't know why… it's like something is blocking me from remembering. I only have assumptions as to what happened, and I'm not so sure if it was either true or if I dreamed of it…'' Bonnie ended sighing as she flopped on the large sofa couch in the huge living room.

''Hey Bon don't worry about it. As long as we're here now, and your Grams taught you enough to lead us here right?'' Elena sat beside her rubbing her shoulders.

''Right'' She responded smiling sadly.

''Then YOLO girl just take a breather and don't forget you aren't alone in this okay? We're here for you no matter what'' The doppelganger said as she hugged her friend.

''Even your grumpy boyfriend with a stick up his ass,'' Stefan added in from the kitchen, trying to find the blood packs they had packed in the freezer.

''He's not my boy-

''YEA YEAAA he's not your fuckin boyfriend, shut up Bon'' Elena winked at her making her way towards the washroom down the hall.

'It's tough love Bon'' Stefan chuckled drowning two bags of blood in less than thirty seconds.

''Oh fuck you Steffonie'' Bonnie laughed sticking out her tongue, her eyes suddenly saddening.

''Hey, cool it Bonnified-chicken'' He pointed playfully at her.

''Alright Stefan you need to touch up on those names, no wonder Damon is dominating your ass every single minute'' Bonnie's face scrunched up causing him to burst out in laughter.

''Been trying to for centuries, take it or leave it tuts''

''My god, how does Elena deal with you'' Bonnie joked throwing a grape at his head, knowing he would have caught it in his mouth.

''ha ha Very funny, hey so I'm guessing your Grams was the last one to come here? Or a distant relative or something, cuz I never thought there would be a big screen tv or a state of the art kitchen here, I mean damn it's amazing''.

''Guess she knew I'd be coming one day, everyone seems to leave.'' Her voice dropped.

Stefan watched her instantly shift in mood before wiping the blood off his mouth with his sleeve. He approached her, placing both hands on to her shoulders in comfort.

''Hey, he's just upset, he'll get over it, but I like this tough Bonnie, this is the real you. It's really teaching him something, bout fucking time'' The youngest Salvatore chuckled shaking his head.

''Yup he's a lot of fucking work lemme tell you that'' She sighed running her hands through her honey locks.

''And the funny thing is, it's like I feel like it is in fact getting somewhere...I mean I'm not trying to change him, but…I don't know, just understand him…''

''Like he's trying to do with you?'' Stefan silenced her, causing her go speechless.

''Okay doctor Philly, time's up, I'm tired, I'm gonna check out this…place'' She avoided his accusing stares. He was only trying to help, but he was right. Why the fuck was Stefan always right!?

''I know I'm always right'' He winked at her.

''Wha- How did you-

''Bonnie, I'm a Salvatore''.

''Point taken'' She finished turning on her heel, heading out of the kitchen.

Sighing, Bonnie strolled around the mansion absorbing everything anything she could. They only planned on staying there for a week. To find Rose, try to prevent Silas from awakening, while keeping everyone alive at the same time.

Walking up the stairs, Bonnie was surprised she didn't find this place creepy or threatening. Considering the fact that all her ancestors were once stationed here in the past made her feel sad, but happy knowing they had some place safe to call their home. There must have been at least room for a hundred or two, maybe even three hundred to stay. She was beyond honoured that she had the power, the access to be able to come here. She couldn't think of a better place to be in a time like this.

''Hey Bon!'' Elena screamed.

''Yea Lena?!''

''We got a situation!''

Running down the stairs Bonnie's eyes darted from one place to another finally eyeing the two lovers.

''What is it?! She let out a heavy breath.

''Where the hell are the bedrooms!?''

* * *

Laying in a king sized bed, she felt like such a child. She could drown in these sheets for all she knew.

It had been around two when Damon departed.

It had been four once they arrived.

It was now one in the morning.

Bonnie was no rocket scientist but they knew no one on this Island, for all they knew it wasn't completely safe. So what was taking this man so damn long to come? He knew her scent, so what was the hold up?

Retracting the two folds of blankets on her, she jumped out of bed, in her mini bootie shorts, and baggy mystic-falls shirt. She walked down the long hallway, turned to the right, then marched down the stairs, hearing soft music.

''Stefan? Lena? She whispered walking towards the living room.

''Bon, hey, what's wrong, is everything alright?' Elena rubbed her eyes, lifting up her head up off from Stefan's chest.

''Damon said he'd come, so I don't know whether he got eaten by a pack of wolves or just left the island altogether'' The witch toyed with the strings of her shorts nervously.

''Bonnie he'll come, he's known for late entrances, don't worry'' Stefan yawned getting up to grab Elena and Bonnie a glass of water.

Suddenly there was loud banging on the door which caused the girls to freeze.

'' Wait here'' Stefan ordered, walking towards the door.

Silence.

''Well who the fuck is it?'' Stefan eyed the hard wood.

''I'll rip your balls off if you don't open this damn door'' He heard Damon whisper so quietly that if he wasn't a vampire he wouldn't be able to hear.

Turning the knob, Damon dashed in, slamming the door shut, and pushing Stefan away from him.

''What the hell happened to you? Cookie crumbs were eaten up by crows?''

''Shut up, where is she'' Damon demanded, taking off his leather jacket.

''Bonnie?

''No Elena, you dumbass, YES Bonnie!''

''She's in the other room, just a heads up she was pretty worried about you, thought I don't know why, you seem totally fine'' Stefan looked him up and down noticing his bloodshot eyes, and dried blood from his nose and ears.

''Woah Damon what really happened out there'' The brown haired brother asked, concern taking over his voice.

''I'll fill you in later'' he yelled stomping in to the living room.

Landing his eyes on the young witch, for a split second Damon almost forgot why he wanted to speak with her; the way her long curly hair contrasted her beautiful mocha skin in the dim light, her perfect plump breast pressing out against her lightly baggy shirt…she wasn't wearing a bra.

**Damn.**

And the way her creamy, soft skin extenuated her perfect long legs through her short shorts.

_Captivating._

Shaking his head he decided not to indulge in his horny thoughts as of now. He had time to dive his tongue in her…later.

''Damon!? Bonnie yelled running in to his arms, holding on to his waist, her head buried in to his chest.

Eyes widening, Damon's anger seemed to minimize slightly as he took in her tropical fruity shampoo and natural vanilla and cocoa butter scent from her skin.

Realizing how desperate and worried she looked, she backed away, keeping them arms distance apart from one another but lost her breath as Damon pulled her back flush against him feeling his growing erection just on her stomach.

''A word please?'' He growled, making her insides turn and private parts scream.

She nodded, squealing as he used his vampire speed to travel to the study on the other side of the mansion.

_Damn this place is way bigger than mine, _Damon thought to himself as he set the witch down on the ground.

''Ugh,'' She groaned, her head rush subsiding.

Capturing her lips in to a searing kiss, Bonnie moaned not understanding why she didn't just slap him. It was times like this when she thought the worst possible thing could happen to Damon and because of that made her feel needy, worried and emotional, she just couldn't resist him.

Wrapping her arms around his neck, this gave him signal to place his hands on her ass, causing her to sigh in to his mouth. She loved the feel of his hands on her skin, his lips on her mouth... plus the way he made her feel when they were more intimate. The tenderness in his gaze changed then, not vanishing but intensifying and he laid one hand around her waist and pulled her even closer toward him, his lips hot against hers when he kissed her deeper than the moments before. He breathed in through his nostrils when their bodies moved closer against each other in the middle, and it was almost a sigh that left his lips when he broke the kiss again, resting his forehead against hers, guiding her hips to move away from his again with one hand.

Part of her wanted to just tear their clothes off there and then and lose all sense of herself in his arms, to feel him inside her. A larger part, though, was still hesitant. She wanted him, felt lust for him build whenever they touched, whenever they kissed. After just a few weeks, he knew her probably better than any of her previous boyfriends had in the same span of time. But now simply was not the time and he knew that as well.

''W-what was that for'' Bonnie let out touching her lips.

''This is gonna sound crazy'' Damon kept his eyes closed, moving his forehead back to hers.

''I can't handle anything **but **crazy Salvatore, spit it out, what happened out there?''

''Well for one…this cabin? This…mansion? Is actually the size of a god damn tree bark. Like an illusion. But only to those who haven't been allowed to come in… think.

Attempting to pull away, Bonnie growled, knowing he wouldn't let go unless she completely heard him out.

''What are you saying right now… it couldn't be a fuckin illusion, we walked up the damn hills, over the god damn mountain, in to another forest and boom, we saw it. We were shocked but we saw it'' She said slowly wondering if Damon really did have enough blood in his system.

''No… I mean yea it's real but only because we came here, and with you'' He said scratching his head, rubbing away at the dry blood on his pale beautiful face.

''Okay, I guess that would make sense, but how did you see it? I mean did you? Or?''

''No… that's the other thing…''

''Damon…what is it'' Bonnie began to grow nervous but frustrated.

''I had help…''

''From WHO!? Her eyes grew wide.

''Sheila… Sheila Bennett''.

''But that's impossible, she's…she's dead…

''Exactly''.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed that! Will be updating my Samcedes fic tmmrw. R&R- It's a writer's motivation to keep writing more, so thank you my lovlies and keep it up!**


	19. Chapter 19

**'Well you're Fucked'' Chapter 19**

**Rating: Mature**

**Pairing: Bonnie/Damon**

**Playlist: Philip Phillips: Volcano**

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. They belong to L.J. Smith/The CW-_- All mistakes are mine!**

**A/N: Hello all! K so I've been noticing I haven't been really getting any new reviews lately and this was even before I took forever to upload. I can easily wrap this story up in the next ten chapters If you'd like because I know sometimes when you read a story you get bored, or get tired of it and honestly I wouldn't be offended cuz I do the exact thing all the time! There's an all human Bamon story I've been craving to write for the longest time and would only write it if one of my other stories were wrapping up. I mean I would write it regardless but that would probably start in the new year or earlier like September. I love this story but it's also about my viewers! So let me know ! Thank you for all the support, means the world!  
Anyway… ENJOY!**

* * *

She couldn't believe it. She couldn't even fathom what this fool was saying!

Grams was dead, that was a given, everyone knew that, but how could it be possible that her grams out of all the dead people on the other side would help out DAMON Salvatore, I repeat. Damon fuckin-bloodsucking-killer-chaotic-but not to easy on the eyes- Salvatore! The witch just couldn't wrap her head around it.

She helped him find his way to her, to them all, and without a threat, without a warning , without a fuckin aneurism to the brain, but just to get him back… and get this; ** safely.** None of this made any logical sense. How could it be?

Damon went on about how much of a connection he felt with **her** grandmother, and how fuckin weird the whole experience was. He said he sensed something in the woods, something dangerous, but nothing he couldn't handle, but realized that he would instantly attract unwanted attention on the island, if he caused such a big ruckus. For Damon it took everything in him not to back down from a fight; with or against anyone, but the minute he heard Sheila's voice in his head he snapped. He tripped on his own two feet, and then fell down a hill, cursing as his chest landed on a large sharp piece of wood, almost piercing through his heart.

**Close one.**

He explained how he thought he was just hallucinating, that maybe there was something fishy in the air on the island that could have caused him to actually hear Sheila Bennett warning him to go the other direction instead of foolishly fighting back.

**Who would have thought?**

The best part? She had the will in her to forgive him for playing apart in causing her death.

**Hold the fuckin phone.**

He didn't understand where the anger was, the pain, the screaming, the taunting, the haunting. He felt so weirded out all he'd rather have was her yell at him or set him on fire for a couple of minutes. None of it made sense. None of it. So when he finally reached the cabin, he felt like it was all a trick. He smelled Bonnie first, and then Stefan, then Elena, but all he was faced with was a fuckin large tree almost the size of the Eiffel Tower. All the trees were like that, but this one stood out to him, maybe because of his vampire senses, the way he saw strange markings on the bark of the tree which looked like some witchy voodoo shit, or maybe because of the fact that Sheila simply led him there for a reason, some particular purpose.

_''Really? A fuckin tree bark? I'm sorry about everything, and thanks for saving me back there, but if you wanted to kill me on some special spot you should have just let that thing back there slaughter me for dinner._

_''A funny one you are Salvatore, cut the act, if I wanted you dead, you would have been the moment you came back in to mystic falls'' Sheila chuckled sharply in his head._

_''Touche'' He said matter-a-factly as he shrugged his shoulders._

_''Now knock on the bark so, and whatever you do, do not let my grandbaby attempt to contact me. Don't let her Salvatore'' She whispered before disappearing from his thoughts._

_''Sheila…Sheila…are you serious? Answer me where did you go!?'' He growled, doing as she said._

_''Ahh what the hell'' _

_He knocked harshly on the bark. Waiting for an answer… like there'd actually be one…_

_Suddenly Stefan's face appeared, causing Damon to go speechless._

''Wait, so that explains how you got here, but Sheila? Sheila Bennett? Really?'' Elena's voice softened as she covered her mouth with her hand sitting next to a silent Bonnie on the couch.

''So that only means this house in under protection from the witches that have died, to ensure the safety of more to come. And only those who have been allowed the opportunity to see the house are truly those who want to be beneficial towards protecting their line… '' Stefan came to realization as he turned towards Bonnie.

''huh, isn't that something'' Bonnie mumbled sarcastically still in shock.

She needed proof; she needed something other than what has been told her through someone else's experience. She needed communication.

''I'll be back'' Bonnie rose from the couch, stomping down the hall towards the study room/library but before she could reach her destination she was being pulled by the wrist and thrown in to a pair of strong muscular arms.

''I know what you're thinking, I know your motive, and I know what you're thinking but you can't'' Damon spoke directly to her, bending down so they could be eye to eye.

''I have to talk to her, I have to know the truth'' She responded, shrugging off his tight hold on her.

''She told me you couldn't, that you can't, she made it very clear she didn't want me letting you do it, so I think it's wise to listen don't you think?'' He smirked cocking his head to the side.

''Stop patronizing me! I need to know if she really decided to contact you out of her own will or was forced to! All this time I've been grieving her absence and feeling guilty for helping you that night… causing her death, and…and… out of nowhere she-she just FORGIVES YOU!?'' She let out tears streaming down her face.

''Bonnie'' Damon began, tucking his hands in to his pockets, frowning, attempting to hide his hurt expression.

She was right, he didn't understand why, but Bonnie was right. Hell he'd feel like shit if he were in the same position but he couldn't understand why he was hurt by her words, he was a scathing, heartless, and deranged bloodsucker, but at this time he didn't want be seen as another monster in her eyes. It killed him to see her look at him this way.

''Look, I know when my grams says to stay away it's for the best, so I believe you. I won't try to contact her-''

''Good, so can we just t-

''I also want you to stay away from me'' Bonnie stared at him, expressionless, sighing before she turned on her heel, passing by study to go upstairs to her room.

''BONNIE WAIT!'' Damon yelled ready to go make it up to her somehow, say things she wanted to her. Apologize maybe? Anything. He was always so use to having women flock to him without hesitation, scream his name for attention, even change who they were just to impress him, but this green-eyed witch was different. He had to work for her affection. He knew her feelings for him didn't change, but that didn't mean she wouldn't just drop him like cold turkey just to satisfy her needs. He wanted her. Bad. And there was nothing, and definitely no one especially fuckin Kol who'd stand in the way of them.

He wanted to repair these roadblocks between them. Yes he's aware that he's an all American asshole, but at the end of the day he's never really had a stable relationship where the female wouldn't actually toy with his feelings, humiliate him, and completely run away from him making him waste decades of his immortal life searching for her and her answers.

**Fucking Katherine.**

''Let me talk to her, she needs another women with her Damon'' Elena sighed.

''Move aside doppelganger, I need to speak with my witch'', he growled pushing past her.

''What she **needs** is some space to breathe without you clawing down her fuckin throat and making her cry every ten seconds'' Her voice grew as she crossed her long arms over her chest.

''Say something else Elena, do you really think I give a damn about what you think!?'' He roared, causing Stefan to get in between the two.

''Elena go to Bonnie, Damon, stop being a god damn child, and come help me with something, I think we may have located Rose''.

''Whatever'' Damon mumbled under his breath, turning once more to look down the hallway Bonnie had walked away from not too long ago before following behind Stefan towards the living room.

''I just don't get how after everything he could just be forgiven like that, I mean does that make any sense to you?'' Bonnie shook her head, wrapping her arms around her legs rocking back and forth.

''No, no it doesn't and the weird part is I feel like he's telling the truth'' Elena sat beside her best friend on the large bed toying with the sheet covers.

''And what irks me the most is the fact that my grams could just easily contact him instead of me…that's what I don't understand, I mean…how could this even be happening? Did she not love me enough? Was it all fake? Am I really not good enough?-

''HEY! Now you fuckin listen to me Miss Bennett, you are so special, and loving and giving and just plain ol' you and that's what makes you the person everyone wants to be around. You're powers aren't what make you who you are, but they help you figure out where you stand and who you want to be. You and I both know how much grams loved your ass off and still does. There's a reason behind everything and we will just have to figure this one out, okay?'' The long haired brunette rubbed the witches shoulder, finally pulling her in for a hug.

''I needed to hear that…thanks Lena. I just needed a friend, not Damon up my ass but a friend'' She smiled sadly grateful for cherishing the few good things she had in life.

''Speaking of friendship, Lena we're gonna do something, and I was told not to do it, but something tells me that was grams code to ''actually do something'', so I'm gonna do it. I'm going to contact her, so are you with me or are you out?''

Silence.

''I'm in.

* * *

''Where did you find this'' Damon eyed the old book, not feeling right about opening it without a witch present.

''Under the chair in a box, wasn't even locked, fuckin weird'' Stefan frowned as they examined the pages.

Flipping the pages for about a minute, instantly Stefan halted, bringing the book closer to him. He froze, feeling dread wash all over him. Sensing his brothers' hostility, Damon suspiciously looked his brother up and down before reaching for the, what seemed to be, an ancient book.

''Speak to me Stefan'' His breathe deepened.

Stefan stood up and sped towards the other side of the room, shaking his head.

''Stefan are you five years old? Give me the damn book!'' He yelled speeding towards him and tearing it from his grasp.

Silence.

Reading aloud, Damon heart dropped to his feet.

''And once a vampire has been in contact with a witch from another side…he must sacrifice another for the greater good. An offering, a trade, of some-sort or have the witch be turned to survive the harsh consequences'' He finished reading in a monotone voice.

The book was dropped and Damon shook his head, running his trembling fingers through his dark locks.

''No…no.'' He chanted before running down the hall and up the stairs.

''Damon what are you doing!?'' Stefan yelled after him, knowing he was about to do something insanely risky and foolish.

'**'I-I'M GOING TO TURN HER, THAT'S WHAT THE FUCK IM DOING''.**

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed!**


	20. Chapter 20

**''Oblivion'' Chapter 20**

**Rating: Mature**

**Pairing: Bonnie/Damon**

**Playlist: **

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. They belong to L.J. Smith/The CW-_- All mistakes are mine!**

**A/N: Enjoy!**

* * *

''LET GO OF ME GOD DAMMIT! STEFAN HELP ME!''

''DAMON LET HER GO, ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND!?''

''DAMON STOP!''

After rushing to Bonnie's room, Damon didn't know what had gotten into himself, the urge to take control of a scary situation **appropriately** suddenly turned in to some retarded shock of fear and the only thing he felt in that moment was complete determination. He felt something taking over his body, something taking control of his thoughts, his mind, and his conscience. His whole being taken away from his grasp and for some odd reason he didn't want to fight back.

Before punching his brother in the throat, causing his body to slam against the wall, he made his way towards the doppelganger, smirking at her soft but manipulating demeanor.

''Damon please, what are you doing'' Elena muffled a sob.

'**'You really aren't Katherine aren't you? You don't seem much like a cruel, condescending, waste of human form, but yet you do give off a needy type of energy. Quite pathetic if you ask me love'' **Damon chuckled before back-handing her on to the bed, causing her to moan in utter pain.

After defeating his two interferences, he turned around, resting his eyes on to the young caramel skinned beauty, anxiousness, fear, and yet confidence oozing from her.

Crossing over Stefan's limp body, Bonnie took a step back, her lips running in to a thin line.

''Stay the fuck away from me!'' She screamed the light bulbs began to flicker on and off, the weather outside shifting to a dark sky, and heavy rainfall.

**''Oh well, look here, someone has their powers harnessed. Now I've gotten proof, I will be seeing you soon miss Bennett'' **Damon smirked.

''W-wha? Oh my god… Silas'' Bonnie stared at Damon finally coming to realization.

**''You will help me, and you will do so without hesitation, or else, young one''**

''Or else WHAT Silas!? You'll hurt the rest of the people I love? There is no way in hell you are leaving this island, and there is no way I'm going down without a fight!'' The witch's nostril flared, her eyes turning white.

Lifting her arm up in to the air, she instantly balled her hand in to a fist, before turning it to the left. Suddenly Damon began to choke, his hands instantly taking a hold of his throat, his eyes bulging from his sockets.

''B-Bonn-i-e!'' Damon screamed while attempting to catch his breath from Bonnie's suffocation.

Rising from the floor, holding on to his head, the youngest Salvatore widedned his eyes, worried about the fate of his brother. He had heard Sila's last words, and finally saw upfront, the type of manipulation he could hold on to someone, and the lengths he would go in order to get what he'd wanted.

''B-Bonnie! Stefan growled, gaining his voice back. ''Bonnie its Damon, it isn't Silas anymore! Let him go!''

Instantly pulled out of her trance, Bonnie blinked a couple of times as she finally came to. She saw a pale Damon Salvatore gasping for air, and a bruised face Elena slowly easing off of the bed with the help of Stefan.

''OH my god! Damon I-I'm so sorry, I-I don't know what happened to me back there, b-but it was Silas, he-he must have done something to you in the woods! I mean he still has to be buried, but he could have a messenger of some sort giving him power to manipulate others from his grave! Someone on this island must be working for him!'' She talked quickly, slightly trembling.

''Ugh, yea I figured, fuckin bastard had my head doing cartwheels'' Damon growled, softening as Bonnie pressed her hand against his face.

''I'm so sorry, holy shit'' She drew out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding.

''Bonnie it's oka-''

''No, it's not, I-I..''

Before she couldn't finish her sentence she shut her mouth, shook her head and sped walked out of the room with a worried Damon on her heel.

''Tell her not to blame this on herself Damon, she thinks everything bad happens because of her, just…reassure her'' Elena whispered at a confused Damon, knowing that helped him. He nodded, turning one last time.

''Y-you alright guys alright?'' He asked, watching as Stefan fed her his blood to heal the harsh wound on her face.

''It wasn't you Damon, it was Sila's, don't worry, we're… ugh…we're okay'' Stefan tried to sound sincere, both Salvatores aware that it wasn't really their thing.

Damon smiled sadly before exiting the room, scenting her smell down the second floor and two doors down. She was in the second library. If only the place wasn't so damn big he wouldn't have to walk so far, but he was a vampire, and due to vampire benefits, he easily sought her out smelling fresh berries and coconuts up the spiral stairs.

''Bonnie I'm coming up!'' He yelled jogging up the stairs, turning to his left and watching as a young beautiful Bonnie sat curled up in a ball on the large sofa couch.

''Go away Damon'' she sniffed, moving her face away from his gaze.

''And now why would I do that? Your ass ran out of the room so quickly, thought you were a night crawler like us'' He joked, walking towards her and sitting on the small coffee table in front of her.

He was so close, she thought she would hyperventilate, but she needed company, she didn't want to be alone, and he was the only good thing around for the time being.

''I never asked you to follow me remember asshole?'' She growled, finding it difficult to actually give him some decent respect. If only he'd let up and stop being some controlling bastard, she thought to herself.

''Well people who confess their feelings for each other and actually like each other will do that to you'' He winked at her, causing her to blush against her will.

''Fuck you'' She pouted, frowing, causing Damon to inch closer, wrap his arms around her waist, and made her straddle him. He stood up with her wrapped around him, before taking old position on the comfortable couch.

''Now that better, so…how does this work… oh yea, okay, now talk to me'' He tripped, pushing a couple strands of dark silky hair away from her eyes.

''Like you care'' She whispered, a tear rolling down her face.

Pulling her closer than possible to him, he made her sit on his erection, holding her in place as she squirmed.

''I just almost killed you okay!? That's what's up!"' She screamed crossing her arms.

Damon felt a pang of guilt in his dead heart. He knew she felt the same way about him, but wasn't aware that she actually cared for his well-being as much as he did for her. He frowned unable to respond for a couple of minutes, still trying to grasp how she felt, and how happy he was that he was hers. She couldn't be lying, that was definitely not her style, he thought, scrambling for words.

''I-I ugh''

''Forget it, you don't care'' She rolled her eyes, attempting to move from his lap, but moaned as he made her jump right back on his bulging cock.

''Now before you go twisting my words, and assuming shit, like you always do-might I add, I am fine. Okay? I'm here, I'm breathing, and that shouldn't even be an issue, because you're fine and that's honestly all I care about'' He held her gaze, holding on to the side of her arms, making certain she held on to every word he was saying.

''Why am I so damn weak around you, it fuckin furriates my soul, ugh'' She chuckled a sob, sniffing so cutely it made Damon want to ravish her. Over and over again.

**Non-stop, for days.**

Clearing his throat he tried not to draw attention to his hard rock erection her pussy sat right on top of, instead he tried to get through to her even more.

''Look, stop trying to protect everyone okay? Elena… well Elena is useless, **BUT **she has Stefan okay?'' He raised his hands in the air smirking as she glared at the insult.

''I-I can't just stop Damon. I can't, and you know it. I'll die trying to protect you guys and-

Bonnie was being pushed off his painful dick, and plopped on the couch alone. She blinked turning to stare at Damon and about to yell at him for being so abrupt, until she saw his pacing nervously in front of her.

''What the hell Damon'' She whispered, fixing her hair, setting her feet on the ground.

''There you go again! Wanting to put your life in danger and not caring about who needs you! It's pretty damn selfish if you ask me!'' He roared, his eyes darkening.

''Woah, what the fuck, are you kidding me? Selfish? If I have the fuckin strength, power, and ability to save everyone I love and more, then I'll die a thousand times before I let anything bad happens! Is this really new news to you!? She sassed, placing her hands on her thick hips.

''Tell me this. You'd rather die a thousand times, watch everyone around have a happy life, filled with, happiness, joy, and-and love! Bonnie snapped her head up to him. ''Then actually think about yourself and experience all that for once?! BULLSHIT.

''I think you're overreacting…'' Bonnie nibbled her lip nervously, not wanting to verge on this topic with him. Not now. Just not now when everything was looking like shit.

''Look me in the eye and TELL me you wouldn't want to spend a small part of your life at least experience all that with ME!'' He slipped up, anger radiating through his body, causing his body to tremble in rage.

She couldn't believe he had just said that. Did he really care about her this way? Way more than before when he admitted to having feelings for her? He couldn't be bluffing…could he? She thought, her eyes widening.

''What are you saying Damon''

''What do you think I'm saying'' He snapped.

''Damon…''

''The reason I left after we got to this DAMN island was because I saw the way you looked at Stefan and Elena like they were fuckin Romeo and Juliet! I knew that's what you want for yourself, yet you always seem to push me the fuck away! You're disgusted with me so much, then why the fuck do you even bother huh witch? When are you gonna take that stick out of your ass and let someone tell you, it is possibly for you to be the center of someone world!'' He growled, his blood boiling, stepping away from her, his whole demeanor slightly freighting her, but she knew she had hurt him back at the boat.

Shaking her head, she walked up towards him, snaking her arms around his waist, laying her head against his hard buff chest. She stood there for what seemed like minutes before he calmed down and wrapped his arms around her shoulders, cocooning her head. They both eventually stood together in a comfortable embrace for ten minutes before she slightly stepped back to admire his beautiful features, as he did her. She tip-toed placing her arms around his neck, pulling his lips down to hers. She gave him a chaste kiss, nibbling his bottom lip, making him moan, before stepping back completely out of his grasp.

''I forgive you Damon. I know it's not easy being less of a controlling asshole, but I know you try. I won't always be soft with you because that's not what you need, but in all honestly…I'm not worth it. I'm not worth the fight. You want something I can't give you, and that will only scar you more. You don't want me. You can't. I'm a ticking time bomb, waiting to explode and I won't let you wait and watch in the stands like some circus.

''For God's sakes Bonnie I-''

''No, please don't, please don't say it, I'll break and I can't handle it anymore, please, just…just don't'' her voice cracked.

With that she smiled sadly, a tear streaming down her face, and walked away, knowing he wouldn't follow.

~_fini_

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed… !**


	21. Chapter 21

Got a lot of PM's about the last chapter I posted!

I'm gonna keep going with the story! I'm really excited to explore new things in it so dont panic lovelies! This story is here to stay for a while longer.

thanks so much! Sorry for the confusion :$ BUH really, I would never leave y'all hanging like THAT smh ;)

~Trinityxinsane~


	22. Chapter 22

**'' Let Loose'' Chapter 21''**

**Rating: Mature**

**Pairing: Bonnie/Damon**

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. They belong to L.J. Smith/The CW-_- All mistakes are mine!**

**A/N: Enjoy!**

**''I want the god damn cure and if you think you're leaving here alive, sweetie you're sadly mistaken.**

* * *

''Now now Rose, do you honestly believe I of all people, -a hunter- mind you, would let you take what my lineage has lived and sacrificed to protect and use for centuries?''

''You know…I don't remember why we were friends oh so long ago to begin with Vaughn, you're still a pain in the ass'' Rose crossed her arms against her chest, nostrils flaring as she walked towards him.

''Love, but we had such passionate nights with my dick up your-

Suddenly there was shaking in the Earth beneath them, causing them to glance around frantically before a high screeching noise filled the air. Growling harshly against the forced impact once he slipped and fell down a small hill, the hunter looked up to see if Rose was still there.

''You didn't think I'd be that easy to get rid of asshole, did you?'' Rose smirked from behind him, rolling her eyes as he glared at her. ''What the hell was that'' She spoke in to the night, voicing the same question that ran through his mind for a second before realization dawned on him.

''Let's just say we aren't the only ones here trying to figure out this Silas mystery''.

''Klaus'' Rose spoke in pure hatred, each letter dripping with venom.

''Klaus is still alive hmm? Thought his siblings would have burned him by now'' He shrugged his shoulders

Vaughn got to his feet, not caring to brush off the dirt from his clothes, instead reached in his pocket pulling out a bright red jewel causing Rose to stop in her tracks. Her eyes widened, her breath hitching, unable to keep her calm.

''By the horrid expression on your face, I can tell you're shocked to see me with this'' The blonde bearded man chuckled.

''How in god's name did you get you pesky little hand on that Vaughn'' Rose growled her face vamping out.

''I don't** just** kill vampire's Rosie darling. That would simply be too boring, I'd like to call myself an architect of some sort, a young Indiana jones per say. It wasn't too difficult digging up this wonderful treasure might I add.'' He smiled devilishly, placing the sacred talisman back in to his pocket.

''I thought you didn't want Silas to live in this realm, what kind of foolish games are you trying to play here!'' Her voice rose, her blood beginning to boil.

She had to keep her calm, or she'd never get the answers she's wanted from him. Like where Silas was on this damn island, and how exactly he'd kill the supposed God of the underworld.

''Before we get down to the meat of this story, how is it that you all want to keep this cure for yourself, and **think** that you'll ever have it in your possession?''

''Wait, what do you mean you all? The cu-

''Your little friends are on the island, came down last week, I though you would have known this vampire?

''Wha- they couldn't be that stupid to follow me here…'' She whispered to herself, momentarily turning her back on the hunter. She didn't smell them on the island, where the hell could they be?

''Well it seems that they are, and for your sake they want to take you back to wherever the hell you all came from, before _you_ do something stupid''.

''Like what, take the cure? Listen, I don't know what kind of myths you're talking about, but from what I hear, Silas can't be awoken even if you try to feed him human blood. So please do elaborate on your master plan to first, wake him the fuck up, **then** kill him?'' She smirked tilting her head to the side.

She didn't have time for this. All she came here to do was rip the god damn cure from Sila's dead hands, and be on her way to a beautiful human life somewhere on an island, and maybe reconnect with her family. She didn't have much and she wanted the taste of freedom. She wanted to get pregnant one day, have a family, and not only did she realize this until she almost died in Damons' arms not too long ago after relocating him in Mystic Falls. Was it selfish? Yea maybe…okay yea it was, but she felt as though no one else deserved it but her. The mere fact that other vampires wanted it in order to use it against the enemies sickened her. And the fact that this absurd myth about Silas actually being able to come back to life truly pissed her the fuck off…because if it were true…the whole vampire race would be on her ass.

''You never were the brightest of the bunch'' Vaughn shook his head, walking towards a large silver rock. ''Who said anything about _human_blood?''

Rose froze, not wanting to guess exactly what he was thinking. There was no way he could actually be serious about this. Sure she wasn't the closest with the damn witch, but she sure as hell didn't want her to be sacrificed for some demon's pleasure. It wouldn't happen. And she was sure as hell certain that if she had any part, Damon would have her lovely heart planted on a stick. Besties or not, the way he felt about Bonnie spoke volumes he didn't even have to voice.

''You can't be serious'' She mocked, masking her fear, trying to catch his bluff.

''Not just the witch darling, but as well as the blood of a doppelganger. Both of them fused together gives life to Silas. _That's_the only way'' He winked smirking at her hard scowl.

''This is the island of the witches' and their ancestors, there's no way they'd let Bonnie endure that, and even if they did, she's got an army of vamps waiting to jump in for her'' Rose defended, surprised at her own truthful words.

''You! Rose defending a witch? Did not peg you for the type…''

''You know, it's one thing to live your life as a vampire hunter and loath who we are…yet in the end you've come to realize just like one of us. That each stake sent through the heart of the undead brings you closer to the demon you always wished to destroy. And guess who the demon is, **darling.** I'm looking right at him.'' The red head winked.

Vaughn smirk vanished instantly, the intensity now thick in the air. Her words suck in to his conscious, the killings, and the sacrifices he had to give up for his one true destiny. His eyes darkened, body stiffening, the urge to snap her neck itching in the tips of his fingers. Was it all worth it? Yes. Did it mean he had it easy in life, trying to stay away from the ones he's gotten close to? No. It was fuckin hard. But there was absolutely no way out, and no way to fathom the amount of troubled events in his life he had to go through just to keep his secret hidden to those who'd place his life on the line and blow his cover. He was talents, smart, outspoken and not too easy on the eyes, but damn did he wish he could wake up and not hear the voices of the former dead hunters warning him about the dangers and missions he had yet to complete. It drove him insane, but over time he got use to it. He accepted the job (not like he had a choice) therefor becoming very successful at it in no time. It was all he knew how to do, and soon, he would have completed his duty, kill Silas, and restore the faith back in to humanity.

''Cute, coming from the vampire who wants to give up the only power she holds in her grip in exchange for a pathetic life as a human, how ironic'' The buff man laughed using his fingers as air quotes.

Clenching then unclenching her fists, the beautiful red head, rolled her eyes, deciding not to let her old lover to get to her head. In fact all she had to do was kill him she thought but-

''Sorry love, the hunters curse, can't kill me unless you want an eternity of hell on your hands'' He winked staring in to the sky, realizing the sun was soon to rise. He had business to attend too, and he wasn't going to stand here throwing petty insults back and forth with the hard headed bitch.

''Wait one more thing lad'' Rose whispered seductively, walking towards him, throwing her hands around his neck.

''Round two after five years I see, can't seem to get enou-

Interrupting his cocky rant, Rose's eyes grew black; her teeth piercing through her gums attacked the vampire hunter, causing his knees to buckle to the ground. She knelt with him not intent on releasing her hold on him as she sucked on to his rough neck for what seemed like minutes. His teeth gritted, his hands clenching, the veins within his arm tensing, his ability to gain control over his slipping by each second.

''Almost had me there baby'' He whispered harshly, attempting to catch his breath as he plunged a dipped vervain metal knife between the blades of her shoulders. Her heart wrenching scream filled the nip air scattering all the birds from their nests.

Rose extracted her fangs before falling to the floor gripping her shoulders in agony. She abruptly ran her trembling fingers across the plains of her back, struggling to break free from her torture, but she couldn't. It was lodged so deep within her skin, she felt as though it was now a part of her. The sizzling pain of the venom seeping deeper and deeper inside her made her eyes bulge in uncertainty. Her body heating up to volumes of temperature she never thought she'd felt before.

Chuckling in pain, she stood up from the dirt floor, her skin losing her touch of olive now fading a pale frame. Eyeing him tauntingly she watched the damaged she had made to him. Pools of blood drenched his attire, the former dirt stained clothing now covered with red. The skin she had ripped off his body in a small heap in the tall grass beside him. His breath hitched, his eyes closing slightly, fighting to keep them open. She knew she didn't kill him, but this was something he'd feel for a while without vampire blood, and now all she wanted to do was use his struggle to her advantage. But first, she needed to get this piece of shit out of her damn back.

* * *

''I'm not the same person I was Bonnie; I'm not going to hurt you. There more you push, I'll just pull away''

"Cut the theatrics Stefan, we both know I can take you" Bonnie heaved, sweat dripping down the sides of her forehead".

"Touché, but without the proper training, how will you protect yourself, even if something were to happen without your powers...what then?" He shrugged his shoulders, circling around her with a small dagger in hand.

"Well than I guess that's why we're here to figure that out aren't we?" The witch chuckled, eyeing his every move, not wanting his words to distract her momentum.

"You seem a little but tired Bon, why don't you take a break, tell Damon to give you a back massage or something?" He peered over his shoulder, worried over her red hot cheeks and the way she accidentally stumbled over her own feet- repeatedly, her eyes bloodshot from the large amounts of caffeine she's sucked back for days thinking it would have some type of effect on her but everyone who knew Bonnie knew she was a tea kind of girl.

They had been training without vampire speed or witchy powers for the past four hours. This has been their routine for almost a week now, and she loved every minute of it. the rush, the freedom of knowing she could be just a little bit stronger without the use of her god given powers left her flying on cloud nine. Her endurance was increasing, her skills sharpening and her body strengthening. It was only the beginning of some long needed practice but this was a start and it was going pretty damn well if she said so herself. But there was always something else, **someone** who had crawled their way in to her mind, clouding her thoughts, her judgement. And this one person had all her attention now.

"Shut up, you know he's been ignoring me since the night we got here" She mumbled under her breathe aware Stefan could hear her loud and clear.

The brown haired brunette flung a dart at his chest, before jumping on him. She pushed the back of his head towards the ground cradling his waist and then reached behind her shorts to grab a wooden stake. She immediately halted her movements, both of them aware she wouldn't actually stab him in the neck. Stefan's eyes darted from her neck to her wrist constantly, his focus shattering. She stared in to his eyes, frowning before moving off of him and headed to the small maroon table to grab a bottle of water.

Clearing his throat, taking in the way that Bonnie had looked at him strangely not even five second ago. He thought that maybe she felt uncomfortable with their slightly intimate position but knew it couldn't be it. They weren't some infatuated young pre-teens; they were mature enough to be in the same presence without feeling a sense of awkwardness. They had history, maybe not all good, but there was more good nonetheless. There was no sexual tension between the; Even "if" his body felt differently...

"We'll I wouldn't blame him, you were a little harsh" Stefan shrugged his shoulders moving towards her.

Spinning her head around the witch's eyes widened unsure of what his obvious statement actually implied. She scrunched up her face in sadness.

"You don't actually mean that" She began wanting not to hear it from someone else. She knew she wasn't being fair to the elder Salvatore, but she sure as hell knew what she was talking about and Damon taught her to never be afraid of telling the ones you care about the truth, even if it hurts. But this...this felt like it hurt more than the usual. She didn't feel proud of herself for successfully dusting her burdens off her chest, or accomplishment on standing up for her own words. All she felt was the emptiness left behind after watching his hardened face glare at her every chance he got.

"Bon, you clearly know how he feels about you, so... Take a chance here, let whatever happen… happen and be done with it. Stop trying to save the unknown future. Just live for now" He whispered to her, letting it sink in her brain.

"But we're talking about Damon here. Damon fuckin Salvatore okay? He's not supposed to feel this way for me! I mean I know I piss him off when I talk to other guys, clearly my favourite rapist didn't make things easier..." Bonnie growled. "But I mean anyone would be upset about that right?" She tried to convince herself more than she was to Stefan.

"You really believe that?" He questioned, crossing his arms across his buff chest.

"No..."

"Then stop fighting it. Stop fighting him".

"For the first time in my life Damon someone feel something for me, and it isn't just one sided on my part. And surprise surprise it's Damon. How am I supposed to handle that? How is anyone quite frankly!?"

Chuckling Stefan unfolded his arms and wrapped then around the small witch. "You don't handle love, you take it as it is and be happy with the trust you hold in one another" He finished leaving her speechless. He let go of her, kissed her forehead but stopped once he felt her hand on his arm.

"Hey superman, what's with you" She frowned again noticing the way his body tensed. She didn't mean to on purpose, but she had to switch the topic. Stefan just mentioned the damn "L" word.

"I'm fine" was all that came out as he smiled weakly, tapping her arm twice and turning away.

"Elena's worried about you too you know" She stopped him in his footsteps.

"Bonnie I'm fine" He repeated again, rolling his eyes stubbornly.

"You've been drinking human blood Stefan, what's the issue" she pushed.

"Both you and Elena that's what" He sneered cradling his head in the palms of his hands.

"What do you mean?" She asked, worry seeping within her.

"Witch blood and the blood of a doppelgänger. It's strong, it's powerful, and considering my lack of control from being Ripper Stefan, it's hard being around the both of you at one time.

Bonnie's mouth opened wide, then shut, slowly understanding the logic of his words. Nodding her head, she came to, now realizing how the impact could feel almost claustrophobic for the vampire.

"Have you talked to Elena about this?" She asked calmly.

"I'm sure what you know she did when I told her" he smirked, his eyes lost in space as he daydreamed about his soft skinned lover.

"She begged for you to take her blood and seduced you in to a good fuck" Bonnie stuck her thumbs up.

"Ding ding" Stefan sucked in a breath, throwing on a light sweater. Oh how he loved his girl. "Now we have our blood-love making sessions regularly, can't complain, she's... She's helped me so much".

"I know... And I'm so happy you both have each other, but you know you also have me so… You know lay off the heavy work sometime and just let loose. "Stop fighting" she used his words against him sheepishly.

Smirking he smiled. "I'll handle it, it'll be fine, Damon's helping me" The Salvatore shook his head.

"What is it?" Bonnie asked sensing resentment. She wanted to hear some news on his distant brother.

"He's being difficult as usual. Has his own demons to battle at the moment" he pointed innocently at her.

"How...how is he?" She whispered, dodging his accusatory stares as she stared at her sneakers childishly.

"He's handling it. Doesn't want to be bothered, we're trying to track down Rose still, we're sending some of our friends you met to come down and help us out".

Nodding, Bonnie agreed they needed help, and a little more muscle around here, just to get the feel of the island and be prepared for what was coming next.

"Has he...?"

" No, he hasn't said a word about you, though I know he's wishing you we're with him...he's pissed, doesn't take rejection well. If anything he's angrier than usual and harder to tame now. You aren't Katherine Bonnie, don't ever think that... But he's been through hell, though I'm not saying you haven't… He's spent years searching for a worthless bitch and now needs someone to care for him. He just needs someone to prove to him they all aren't the same. He knows you're different, we all do. But it takes more than a couple of words to prove that you know?"

There was a knock on the door, silencing the two supernatural. Wanting to respond to his passionate spiel, she honestly didn't know what to say, but deciding that she had to work harder to gain his attention and show him that her rejection wasn't like Katherine's. She did it out of spite; Bonnie's was to protect him.

"Hey guys, I made breakfast, and Damn you both need a shower" Elena joked exaggerating her hand waving on her face.

Chuckling Bonnie smiled running to hug her best friend. Elena tried running from her but got caught and frowned playfully. Stefan joined them, bending down to kiss her.

"I think I need another shower" Elena winked at him.

"I'll join you; he eyed her possessively saying their goodbyes to the witch.

"Heads up, Damon's in the kitchen downstairs" the brunette whispered, smiling sadly before walking out the training room with Stefan in tow.

"Remember what I said" he reminded her, and then closed the door behind him.

Bonnie's heart raced, her emotions running wild. She wanted Damon, no doubt and she knew she was stuck with him regardless of how she felt, but would it be worth it to jump in his arms and act like they'll live happily ever after? Or face reality accept the consequences of their dysfunctional relationship and say fuck it to the world? She hated walking around the house with Damon around her and ignoring her every chance he got. It hurt deep but he knew she kind of deserved the silent treatment. The only words that came out of his mouth was a low blow when she fell down a step on the stairs, then cut her leg. She cursed, look up in his crystal orbs-noticing how much she missed staring at them- then got shoved blood down her throat to heal the deep wound. I mean damn the man could have gotten her a Band-Aid.

"So stupid" he mumbled before walking away and making sure she was fine.

"Awe fuck it" She yelled in the air.

Bonnie was determined to show him she cared. Whether she begged for his attention or used seduction, he was going to know she felt the same either way regardless of her beliefs and true words she would always stand behind. She meant every word she said to Damon the other night, but it didn't mean she thought of him any less. Just now, it would definitely be more complicated for the both of them.

Easy peasy? I think not.

* * *

**A/N: Bamon and more Silas in the next chapter to come. R&R...**


	23. Chapter 23

**''Steady…Steady'' Chapter 23**

**Rating: Mature**

**Pairing: Bonnie/Damon**

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. They belong to L.J. Smith/The CW-_- All mistakes are mine!**

**A/N: Enjoy!**

* * *

"I feel the same for you, it's just that.., No no. Ugh Jesus it's all wrong. No... I mean I want to feel the same for you but I don't know how to give myself up to someone…" Bonnie paced up and down the room attempting to find just the right words to say.

"Okay clearly you're going a little over board with this" Elena interrupted, staring up at the witch from her position on her bed.

"Look I've been trying to get this right for the past hour! I just don't know how to come out and..."

"And say the L word?" Elena snickered.

"See that's the fuckin problem now days, people confess their love for someone but they can't define why they feel what they feel. It's like a sport, and the minute they realize that they don't belong together the "L" word is left in the wind! Abused like every other word in the urban dictionary" Bonnie huffed, crossing her arms, debating if she should confront Damon or punch him in the face for making her feel this way.

"First off... Never place love and urban dictionary in the same sentence. Second! I say you should just lay it out on the table" Caroline voiced from the phone.

"Agreed" Elena praised waving her arms in the air.

"Are you sure I should be on speaker by the way? I swear there are some vampires with super incredible hearing skills in that house, and how are you calling me from an island right now" Caroline pointed out, curiosity eating away at her.

"First, I placed a spell on the room. They can't hear shit. Second, its magic honey, it's all in the works" the witch winked at Elena before sighing deeply and grabbing her temples groaning quietly in pain.

"And third! This witch of ours is using too much magic to fathom, so we'll be home as soon as we can Care! Love you bye!" Elena said, her worry about Bonnie increasing with each wobbly step she took, then about was to end the call when she saw blood trickling down Bonnie's nose.

"What the fuck Bonnie, what did you do!? What's happening to you!? She screamed running toward her, ready to brake her fall.

Elena grabbed her in time before her body made contact with the floor and slowly eased her on to the queen sized bed.

"Lena!? Bon! What the hell is going on?! "Caroline screamed from the other line.

"She just passed out for a second! I don't know what caused it! She's been fine all week! The doppelgänger yelled back.

"The spell...does she have her grimoire? Lena you need to get that thing way from her. Klaus was telling me that once a witch from the Bennett line uses magic on the island it makes it easier for Silas to contact them!" The blonde screamed, feeling useless she couldn't help out physically.

"Wait what the fuck, how and when did he tell you that!?& W-what are your talking about! She hasn't practiced any intense spells since we've been in on this sketchy island!"

"Elena, focus. Has she asked you to help her with a spell recently? Or defied you in any kind of way?

"No, well... I mean its Bonnie we're taking about, she'll defy anything we do, but-

Instantly a flashback of the other night came flooding back in to her mind, the glimpse memory resurfacing out of the blue. She remembered the other night Bonnie asking her to help her with finding out why her grandmother had contacted Damon and not her own granddaughter. She remembered the witch taking her in to the room and poof that was it. She never thought too much of it but just thinking back to it made her feel plain queasy and nervous. And well if her friend asked her to assist her in a spell she would do it without hesitation, so how is it that she never even remembered the events that took place, clearly without her knowledge?

The doppelganger shook her head not at all believing what was happening. She couldn't bring herself to believe that her best friend would brain wash her. And in to what exactly? What was so important and secretive that she had to brain wash her in to forgetting what was being done or said in the room?

Feeling lost and confused Elena watched as the witch's skin grew pale, her head moving side-ways, a deep frown setting upon her face. Instead of running to the bathroom to wet a warm cloth for her sweaty forehead, but instead she grabbed the phone, opened the door halfway and called out for the Salvatore brothers. She'd be damned if she had to leave Bonnie alone in this state for more than a second. She needed monitoring and there was no telling what or who was causing this strange behaviour in her.

"Care?" Elena whispered, hoping he was still on the line.

"Lena talk to me" She voiced back in confirmation.

"She made me forget Care. Something's wrong. I know she used her powers to make me forget and I know she didn't hurt me but this is big, and if we don't find out what is is-

"Grams... I-I can't do it anymore, okay? But don't leave! "Bonnie's eyes shot wide open, her once slightly unconscious state now drifting towards insanity.

"What can't you do anymore Bon?'' Elena whispered out loud causing the witch to snap her head freakishly in her direction.

This wasn't Bonnie. This wasn't the sweet innocent, caring Bonnie now glaring at her in disgust. It was something, someone else, and it was scaring her. Where the hell was Damon and Stefan?

Backing up against the wall, Elena's eyes grew wide, her heart racing harshly as she dropped the phone on to the floor. A tear streamed down Bonnie's face as her body forcefully began making her way towards the long hair brunette.

''Elen-a, g-get o-o-out of he-ere'' The witch mumbles through clenched teeth.

''I'm not leaving you!'' She screamed back in both assurance and fear.

Suddenly Elena was being strangled by her neck with the flick of Bonnie's wrist and sent flying against the other side of the wall, the grip intensifying by the moment. As if on cue, Stefan rushed in with the eldest Salvatore in town, both of them stopping in their tracks; unable to believe what they were seeing was real.

''Get-o-ut all of you!'' Bonnie screamed. Whatever was taking over her body was getting stronger and she needed it to stop, it was consuming her second by second, and she wasn't sure she'd ever recover if it succeeded.

''I'm not leaving you witch, nice try'' Damon growled, voicing the first words he had said to her all week.

''Y-ou d-don't even wanna t-t-talk to me, so l-leave'' Bonnie yelled in pain, instantly grabbing a stake from her bedside drawer and lunging at him, her speed surprising him, leaving him in shock.

''Whatever's controlling you, fight it witch. Fight it!'' He yelled up at her as she struggled with her trembling hands pointing the stake at his heart from on top of him.

''I-I can't, h-he's too strong'' She sobbed back as she began to plunge the sharp stake through his leather jacket and his thin shirt.

''Fuck Silas, you're Bonnie Bennett, you have over a hundred witches in your line wanting to protect you, teaching you all the ways of a witch. Y-you can do this! Ugh fuck!'' Damon screamed, the stake piercing through his deep skin making its way towards his heart. If he tried to remove Bonnie -who was straddled on to his lap by the way- the stake would kill him for sure, but he had to distract her, or it would be his death.

** Literally.**

''Just kill me, S-silas won't have anything to live on for, p-eople won-t d-d-ie. Kill m-me b-before I k-kill you'' She screamed in agony, making Damon want to run away with her and kiss her sorrows away.

''T-there's no way I-m l-letting that h-happen, FUCK! The stake plunged deeper, his skin growing paler. ''C-care about y-your h-ard h-head too much'' He chuckled feverishly.

''No you d-don't, you're just saying that'' Bonnie sniffled, her eyes growing dark. Silas was growing stronger and Damon only had seconds to bring her back.

''You pissed me off. **A lot**, by rejecting me but it made me want you more. I like feisty girls, and you clearly have it down nailed, but for you to trust me, I need you to know that I have been over Katherine and I don't love Rose. A-and y-you d-don't have a c-rush on K-Kol'' He stumbled over his words, unconsciousness soon ready to take over.

''B-but why s-shouldn't I?'' Her grip tightened the stake a few inches from his heart.

''Because I'm yours'' Damon announced before flipping sides so he was straddled on her, pushing the stake to plunge his side growling out in pain then biting it in her neck as she yelled on to him for her dear life.

''I hate you'' Bonnie whispered in to his neck, sleep taking over, the comfort of him around her making her feel safe and wanted.

Chuckling in pain, he slowly pulled out the wood from his body, throwing it over to Stefan who held a teary eyed Elena in his hands then slowly picked up the brown skinned beauty in to his arms after lapping up the blood from her neck.

''You will be the death of my Bonnie, and I think I'm okay with it'' Damon said in her ear, walking out of her room towards his own.


	24. Chapter 24

**''Adaptable'' Chapter 24**

**Rating: Mature**

**Pairing: Bonnie/Damon**

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. They belong to L.J. Smith/The CW-_- All mistakes are mine!**

* * *

''HOW DID HE GET ON THE ISLAND! H-HOW!''

''H-he said he was going away for a couple of days to see his mom a-and''

''Caroline! His mom? He hates her! He wouldn't just **GO** away for a couple of days to see his estranged mother! Oh my God, Matt!'' Elena screamed pulling the unconscious boy to her chest.

''He's not bleeding'' Bonnie whimpered sadly, checking his body for cuts or bites.

''Where's Stefan and Damon? We've gotta get out of here!'' Caroline sobbed, trembling.

''I think they got a lead on Rose's whereabouts; we've been trying to find her for almost two weeks. When I made the spell to locate Silas's tomb, I felt you near and yet I didn't know how, you know?'' Bonnie mumbled wiping her tears away.

''I came as soon as I realized Matt left his phone at my house when he came to say goodbye to me. Something definitely seemed off considering he **never** leaves his phone behind. He must have known that there was absolutely no way we could have gotten in contact with him. Holy shit I just wanna know what's going on!'' The blonde finished, grabbing a hold of Matt, carrying him on her back.

Dusting off the dirt from her pants, Bonnie rose to her feet scanning the crowded forest. She closed her eyes, imagining she was with Damon at that moment, and drew energy from her mind to contact him.

_''Damon?''_

_Silence_

_''Damon answer me''._

_''Little busy at the moment w-witch, what's happening, how's the mutt''_

_''__**Matt**__ is fine. How's Stefan? Did you find Rose?''_

_''Dealing with her as w-we speak, she's holding up a pretty good fight, considering she's been idle for the past week and a half without any blood. Been dosed with vervain, but seems like she got a boost, there's blood everywhere, and it aint hers._

_"Wait what do you mean dosed with vervain? Who the fuck is on this damn island?" Bonnie fumed._

_''Down puppy, and some vampire hunter wants to keep Silas dead, yet he's having difficulty accepting the fact that we don't want him alive either"_

_"Well I wouldn't blame him, his one and only goal in life is to kill you bloodsuckers" Bonnie chuckled._

_"I love your laugh you know that?" Damon stated firmly._

_"I…love that you love my laugh" Bonnie raised her eyebrow, carefully choosing her words._

_"Good. Okay I'll meet you back at the house. __**Be safe Bonnie, don't be afraid to attack if there's danger".**_

_"O-okay"._

And with that Bonnie had cut their telepathy link, and decided to move quickly with the group before midnight struck.

"We've gotta move guys, something doesn't feel right" The witch spun around back and forth, feeling an eerie presence in the atmosphere.

''Well isn't this lovely, family reunion I presume?" Rebekah mused.

''BONNIE NO!'' She heard Elena scream at the top of her lungs, along with the screeching of voices from Caroline and a conscious Matt.

The Original vampire rolled her eyes, frowning as she took a hold of Bonnie by the neck and disappeared in to the night.

* * *

"Can you wake the fuck up!?" Rebekah yelled, her arms crossed against her chest storming up and down the dark cave.

''Easy sister, she mustn't be alarmed, we're here to help" Elijah soothed.

"Brother, I'm certain that we do not have all the time in the world right now, so I would appreciate it greatly if this wit-

''Oh my god I'm awake! Damn, does she ever shut up?" Bonnie glared at the blonde.

"We all have our moments, I believe" Her handsome brother chuckled, staring intently at the young witch.

"Who are you?" Bonnie asked, slowly picking herself up off the ground.

"Elijah. Elijah Mikealson". One of the original family members.

"W-what? There's more?" Bonnie whispered in shock, not believing what was told to her in the past.

"Indeed. I'm sorry we had to meet on such crucial circumstances, but we do have a few things to tell you" He spoke, one hand resting in his pocket.

"You couldn't let me know in a civil manner? What's so important you have to say to me that you couldn't say to me in front of my friends?"

"Listen, your friend Matt is being controlled by Silas. It's on and off, whenever the bastard feels like popping up for some information, he comes out through his body". Rebekah finished.

"Matt? That's... that's why he…"

"Yes, that is why he had come to the island. I'm assuming Silas had tried to contact you through your body as well as the Salvatore?"

"How do you know that?" Bonnie's eyes widened in shock.

"It's what he does. We also have a witch on our side and well I think it's safe to say that she felt your energy while being here and had a vision of some sort" Elijah went on, keeping such a sophisticated posture.

"Okay, wait how this is even possible?! Why Matt of all people? And you have a witch on the island, how long have you even been here!?" Bonnie yelled.

"Miss Bennett, I assure you, your answers will be given within time but we must tell you of the dangers in which will entail if the resurrection of Silas is done" The Original stated, his body tensing.

''But first, why don't we bring out a special guest?" Rebekah teased devilishly.

Bonnie's face scrunched up in confusion of her words, but froze once she laid her eyes upon a very bloody Klaus.

''Well well love, why don't we just go ahead and use those witchy powers to find this cure shall we?"

"I thought you said you already had a witch at your beck and call, why the hell do you need me for" Bonnie challenged, her blood boiling.

"You see, I killed her, I seem to be fond of the Bennett witches a tad bit more, and you all are much more powerful I must admit" He said with sparkle in his eyes.

"Brother you killed her?" Elijah growled.

His jaw tensing, Klaus spoke to him without leaving my eyes. "Yes, Greta was planning on using the cure for her own needs, and I wasn't having it. Simple"

"I promised her family I would bring her home safe. Why would you go and do such an idiotic thing" Elijah tried to contain his anger, breathing deeply through his nose.

"Elijah…" Rebekah whispered witnessing his brother slowly unravelling. She knew Greta meant a lot to him.

"Excuse me; he stared at Bonnie, instantly disappearing out of the dark hole they were occupying.

''Well, now that he's taken care of, we can get on to business without the distraction of friendliness". Klaus smiled, making his way closer towards the witch.

"Don't touch me" She whispered violently, burning his fingers as he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"How could you kill her, you knew Niklaus!" Rebekah screamed in disgust.

"Oh don't get your panties in a twist, she's alive, but you see, our dear brother wouldn't have liked what I'm about to do next"

Fear was all the brunette could feel as her neck was being torn by his fangs. She gasped, not having the any ability to scream before she became light headed.

"And now, our bait for the Scooby gang!"

**Everything went black.**


	25. Chapter 25

**"Stay The Night" Chapter 25**

Rating: Mature

Pairing: Bonnie/Damon 

**Playlist:**

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. They belong to L.J. Smith/The CW…-_-All mistakes are mine!

* * *

"Wake up suga, you gotta be strong for your grams child" A voice whispered in the darkness.

Bonnie's eyes shot wide open her breathing quickening as she tried to scan her surroundings. Instantly her hand shot up to her neck, her skin seeming to be intact, remembering that Klaus had bitten her. But what the hell was that voice she heard? She could of sworn it sounded like…

"Grams!?" The brunette croaked her voice weak.

"I'm here darling, but in that beautiful head of yours" She heard her say.

Confused, Bonnie shut her eyes lying back on to the floor, seeing her deceased grandmother behind her closed lids. She couldn't believe this was happening. Dead or not she never thought she'd ever see her again. This was a miracle, something she wished for a long time. She had been feeling so alone and conflicted with everything from her new life with Damon to her powers and all the things a typical teenager would feel. She had no guidance yet right now she knew this wasn't the time for catching up.

"You're here for business…" Bonnie's lip trembled, her heart aching.

"You don't think I've wanted to pop up and have hour long conversations with my grand baby? Of course I did, but the other side will only let me contact you because of what you're about to face. Bonnie my dear, you need to get up, and convince that blonde original to take you to Gretta. You both are the only ones on this island that can seal the tomb for another thousand years. If not everyone **on** this island will die tonight. He's using one of your friends as bait" She spat, upset all this was happening without her being able to help.

"W-what? Oh my god, Grams I need you here with me, I don't know how much more I can fight for! This…this-

"Now you listen to me, you are a Bennett witch. You come from the most powerful witch line in history. You are fully capable and you have the strength of a lion. You can do this, because that is how I raised you to be. You understand?" Sheila frowned, popping a hand on her hip.

Instantly Bonnie ran towards her, jumping in to open arms as she hugged her with all her might. She knew this wasn't real but she needed something. She was so thankful she had someone to talk some sense in to her instead at her. It's been a long coming.

"Yes maam" They young witch sniffed finally understanding she had duties to fulfill. "But Damon…he said you spoke to him…?"

"Yes, about that hunny don't be jealous, the other side seems to think that he is your only link. I assumed there's more to this story isn't there?"

"Well…"

"Don't lie to your dead grandmother now miss Bennett" She urged on.

"Grams, he makes me feel safe. I don't know what else to say. Yes I like him, and apparently he likes me, and I-I just don't know what I'd do without him". Bonnie shrugged, nervous about how her grandmother would respond.

"I won't lie, I've been hoping you'd never get caught up with a Salvatore, but you can't mess with fate, and so I will tell you one thing. As much as it pains me to say…Don't abuse his feelings for you child. There are some things he hasn't told you about his past, but don't push him away because you think you are unsure of how you feel. You never know when it will be your last day".

Shocked at her words Bonnie nodded her head wiping away her tears. She hugged her grams one last time before she whispered in her ear.

"I believe in you, we all do" Was the last thing she said before disappearing.

"Can you wake the fuuuuck up!? Gosh that's the second time!" An annoying British voice groaned.

Eyes shooting wide open, Bonnie was being pulled on to a chair and splashed in the face with ice cold water.

"What the hell!"

"Well finally, Jesus you've been sleeping for an hour, we've got business to attend to, Klaus went out to find some food, but it seems like your friends may be on the menu tonight hmm?" Rebekah winked as she brushed the dirt from her pants.

"What!? No. He can't!"

"He can and he will, and we have to go to the tomb, seems like Silas needs a little blood sacrifice and your blood is that special ingredient" The blond smirked, as she made her way towards the brunette.

"Get the fuck away from me, I'll set your ass on fire Rebekah and I'm nowhere close to bluffing" She threatened. Damn where did that spunk come from? She thought to herself.

"She has a backbone! Finally! I was starting to think you were becoming a carbon copy of Elena" She rolled her eyes.

"Listen, you need to take me to Elijah. I know Greta is alive, and I'm sure he's figured that out about now" Bonnie gasped as she attempted to stand on her own, feeling the room spin. She sat down, breathing in and out slowly to mask the pain in her head before looking back at the original.

"And why would I listen to you witch?" Rebekah eyed her suspiciously.

"Because if we don't, Silas will kill us all. Everyone on this damn island. Klaus partially lied to you. We don't only need my blood, but Greta's as well. He might actually be out there to take her to the tomb" She lied, watching the Rebekah come to realization. If Klaus actually killed Greta, Elijah would waste another thousand years mourning the death of the woman he loved. She wasn't going to allow it.

Pulling Bonnie towards her chest, Rebekah spoke. "Hang on tight, it might get rough".

* * *

"DAMON RELAX!" Stefan yelled trying to tame his furious brother from slaughtering anymore hybrids. He smashed him to the ground, holding down his shoulders.

"**I NEED TO FIND HER!"** The elder Salvatore growled, his face still vamped out since the second Klaus had taken her from him.

"And we will Damon, but you've got to stop, the fuckin hybrids are running away from you, you've killed almost fifty already and you're covered in blood! This is wasting time!" Stefan yelled back grunting as Damon pushed him off of himself.

"I **don't** have time to be waiting for people who are only going to slow me down. Klaus could be doing anything to her right now, Stefan I n-need her" Damon bowed his head in anger, unable to process the emotions consuming him.

"I'll help". Rose spoke up, flinching at the tied rope laced with a bit of vervain around her wrists.

"You've done enough" Elena whispered, upset Rose even had the audacity to speak. Damon and her were supposed to be best friends, and they wouldn't be in this mess if she hadn't run her ass up this island in the first place.

"Listen doppleganger, shut the fuck up. You don't know half the dangerous things this island has to offer" The red head spat, walking to Damon.

"Damon, let me help, I won't fuck it up this time. Please" She begged, sighing angrily as he brushed her off and began to walk away.

"DAMON! I have the talisman! The talisman to keep Silas alive in this world. If you use it as bait for anyone who interferes they'll let you be, and it'll give you leeway to get Bonnie back!" She screamed hoping he'd listen.

Silence.

Damon turned towards Stefan, nodded, the growled before disappearing out of sight. Stefan gazed at Elena then Rose before speaking.

"Elena, Caroline, watch Matt and get the boats ready before night fall, I have a feeling we won't be safe here another day if we keep roaming around. Rose? You're coming with me and Damon. Any traitor moves, and that's one stake under the heart". Stefan growled pulling the rope off her wrists.

Sighing in comfort, Rose rubbed her swollen skin, smiling as they healed instantly. She pulled her hair in a pony-tail before chucking the ropes in the Salvatore's face.

"You really think you're threats scare me Stef? I've been there since your ripper days, you aren't half of what he was now. And besides I'm doing this for Damon, and…a little bit for Bonnie.

"Nice to hear" He rolled his eyes before kissing Elena goodbye.

"I know right? Just lovely. Now let's get this over with". Rose whispered as they both sped through the woods.

* * *

Catching her lips in to a searing kiss, Elijah held the sides of her face with his warms hands so firmly he never wanted to let go. She was alive. Klaus didn't kill her.

"Elijah, baby I'm fine. I promise, it was just a bite, you healed me. My love healed me, and I'm nothing but thankful" Greta smiled sadly, rising on her toes to suck on his bottom lip.

"I was convinced this time that he was serious, I thought you safe at the house. You put a barrier around it, I-I-

"He lured me out, to get rid of you, that's why I sense the Bennett isn't at the cave right now, he must have her, I have to do something" She drew out, eyes showing worry.

"No. No. I can't have you in danger again. My brother has lived long, and has tortured the ones I love plenty amounts of time, but no more. I have felt the greatest for you. I will protect you with the last breath I have" Elijah finished, wrapping one hand behind her neck and the other around her waist.

"And I would do the same for you, always Elijah. Always, but this is what I do. I'm supposed to help my people, same bloodline or not, do you understand?" She asked, searching for acceptance, smiling as he nodded and wiped a tear away from her cheek.

"Alright, but I will be there by your side the whole time. You do not leave my sight Greta" His eyes darkened.

"O-okay" She smiled, kissing his soft lips one last time before taking his hand in to hers and doing a quick spell.

"What are you doing?"

"Locating Bonnie, she's near, and she's with your sister, I'm going to lead her towards the tomb. We have to move quick Elijah, your brother is coming soon and he won't be happy for what we're about to do next". She shivered in the cool air.

"You and Bonnie are going to seal the tomb and take the cure" He nodded his head.

"That's right, that or Bonnie and the doppelganger die to awaken him".

"What happens when a thousand years pass by, what then?" He asked.

"I don't know…Only fate can tell" She finished as he wrapped his arms around her waist and sped towards the underground tomb.

* * *

"Take me to Damon first. Please" Bonnie begged as they made a pit stop so the original could feed.

"Are you out of your mind? We do not have time for that" She cried, grabbing a squirrel, piercing through its flesh.

Cringing at the sight Bonnie spun around, but froze instantly feeling his presence nearby. She ran down a dozen trees not at all phased by the threats Rebekah was yelling at her and screamed once a pair of arms jumped out and grabbed her by the arms.

"LET GO OF ME! AARGHH" She yelled struggling.

"Calm the fuck down! Bonnie it's me!" Damon shouted spinning her around to face him, surprised when she jumped in to his arms, her legs wrapping around his waist.

He sighed, closing his eyes as he inhaled her sweet scent. Relieved she was okay, all the pain, guilt, and fear vanishing as she cuddled her head in the crook of his neck. He didn't know how much he really cared about her up until a second ago, and wasn't about to let his ego ruin any time he may have with her. She was his, and he was hers if she'd just let him be.

"I missed you so much Damon. So much, I'm sorry for everything. I'm so fuckin sorry for being a bitch. Okay? I-

Silencing her, Damon slammed her against a tree, slightly zipping her jacket down so her neck would be exposed to him. He licked, nipped and suckled on her sweet brown flesh, dipped his hand between her jeans, and pushed aside her thong to inject his finger in to her soft clit. Rubbing, pinching and thrusting, tired of waiting for a moment to touch her, he didn't care. That's one thing she and everyone needed to understand about him. He'd do whatever he wanted, whenever. End of the fuckin story.

"Mmmm Damon, there's n-no tim-

"Shut up and stop apologizing. I was supposed to protect you and I failed." He growled, devouring her mouth with his, moaning as she burnt his tongue with her powers, then sucking at it to ease to pain.

"I was going to say-

"SERIOUSLY!?" Rebekah screamed, fuming to see that the witch wasn't actually hurt, but having foreplay with the Salvatore.

"Fuck off" Damon yelled, pulling out of her pussy, and blocking her from the original so she could fix herself up.

"I'm not a fuckin lesbian, not hurry up, Jesus Christ" She cursed in disgust.

"Damon, where's-

"Here and here…" Stefan spoke for himself and Rose as they emerged out of nowhere.

"Oh my god did you see us?" Bonnie cheeks flushed in embarrassment, as Damon kissed her cheek, covering one of her hands with his, using the other to suck her juices from his fingers.

"Classy" Rose chuckled rolling her eyes.

"Let's go, we have two hours before shit hits the fuckin fan. Then we have to get off this island. I can smell the other original on his way" Rose continued.

"Yea, Elijah" Bonnie confirmed, still trying to catch her breath from Damon and hers' earlier activities.

"No…the other one, Klaus"

"Shit" Rebekah whispered, let's go!" She yelled speeding down the hill and across.

"Get on my back" Damon yelled at Bonnie.

She did as he asked, holding on to his neck for support, as they all rushed towards the tomb.

It was now or never.

* * *

**A/N: Hope ya'll enjoyed! R&R! And thanks so much for supporting my new fanfic! Appreciate it so much guys! Glad you love it as much I do writing it! MUAH**


End file.
